Shaman Kingdom
by Wolf-demon13
Summary: Hao was too careless. I won't be. I will rebuild the Shaman Kingdom!" he remarked to his sister with the utmost certainty; his darkly colored irises already imagining this grandiose utopia. This is an OC fic.So add your character and join the fun.
1. The Rules

Disclamier: I do not own Shaman King

* * *

This is a Shaman King OC Fic, which means no Yoh, Anna etcetera. If you want to be in my fic all I need is this info. You can add anything extra that would make your character better.Please be specific.( Thre were people who reviewed before my I removed my fic I saved those reviews and they will be in my fic).

Name

Age

Gender

Weapon

Appearance

Sprit

Personality

Powers

Single


	2. 1 :School Troubles

**Hi All **

**Hello peoples I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update. Um thanks for all reviews. What else did I want to say? Oh yeah I already decide the parings I would have more if I got more guys in this fic. So if you want to be paired up in this fic I'd advise you to send me a guy a cute one so I'll have somebody lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sk and never will **

**

* * *

**

**I almost forgot this is my character.**

Name Madison Okinawa

Age 16

Gender Female

Weapon three samurai swords

Appearance: Brown eyes and skin. Wears a red shirt and black jacket with hood, blue jeans, and sneakers. Her hair is long, curly, black and in high ponytail.

Spirit Desiree Okinawa aka D. She wears a red kimono with gold flowers on it. Her hair is long silky and light brown.

Personality Madison has a bit of a temper but never lets the enemy know it. She can also be extremely mean when angry. If you become close enough friends with her you find she's trustworthy, smart, loyal, honest, nice and very bold.

Powers She can predict the moves of her opponents. As for Shaman abilities I'm not going to tell but you will find out in upcoming chapters.

Single Yes

**_Chapter 1 School Troubles_**

Madison sat in class writing in her book when a boy with short black hair came in. He handed a piece of paper to the teacher sitting at her desk. "Alexander Martinelli, a new student, just what I need", the teacher said after reading the paper in a sarcastic voice. Madison noticed that there was a slight twitch above the boy's right eyebrow before he said, " Please call me Alex".

" Well Alex PLEASE take a seat" the teacher said a little irate. Alex took a seat behind Madison. After only a few minutes girls started gossiping about him. They talked about how cute he looked, how smart he was, if he had a girlfriend, and if he did how many. Alex didn't seem to notice or, was it that he didn't care? Later that day, Madison slammed her locker shut. She was very irritated. Alex was in every one of her classes, meaning she had to tolerate the lovey –dovey gossip about him. It was driving her crazy!

"If I hear one more thing about Alex I'm going to scream," Madison murmured angrily to herself. She moved only few steps to locker next to hers. Madison now had her head leaning on the locker and took deep breathes to calm herself down. Then she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Madison turned around to see the boy who had made her day awful. " Madison right, I was wonder if you could move your blocking my locker" he said. " Are you telling me that your locker is right next to mine," Madison said in disbelief.

"Uh yeah," Alex replied. _What is this girl stupid? _Alex thought. Madison put on friendliest smile and said, " I haven't welcome you to the school have I?"

Before Alex could answer Madison hit him square in the jaw, which sent him flying backwards into some faraway lockers. " Welcome to _my_ school", she said before leaving the boy in his awful position. Alex quickly recovered from being hit in the face and ran after Madison. " School will be out in a few minutes I'll just let myself out a little bit early. Besides the sooner I get home the sooner I get home the sooner I can get this ridiculous school uniform off," Madison said as she walked outside.

" Hey," yelled a voice at Madison. She looked over shoulder to see Alex standing only a few feet away from her .His face was red with anger. " What is it you want", Madison turning to face Alex. " You know damn good well what I want. Why'd you hit me, " he asked still red with anger. " Didn't you know I always hit Fakers " Madison said with a smirk. " Faker what are you taking about I'm not a faker," Alex said as the redness started to faded away from his face." So your saying that you don't adore the attention the girls are giving, hate being called Alexander, like rap& hip hop instead of the opera crap I keep hearing and despise the school uniform as munch as I do, " Madison said still smirking.

Alex was silent. " You know I'm right, but it's ok there are plenty other imposters at this school you'll fit in perfectly," Madison said looking at Alex who had his eyes focused on the ground. Then without any notice Alex threw a fist at Madison only to stop the punch a few inches from her face_. Why can't I hit her?_ Alex thought." Pathetic " Madison said before grabbing Alex's arm and twisting it behind his back. " Tell me something Alexander. How do you expect to become a great Shaman if you can't even hit me?" She said curiously. " What'd you care bitch" Alex said with a smirk.

"Now, now didn't parents teach you the proper way to talk to a lady" Madison said tightening her grip on Alex's arm. " Oh I didn't know that trying to break someone's arm made you a lady" Alex said as calmly as his predicament would allow him.

" Having fan girls boosted your ego huh. I wonder if they'll like you with a cast on your arm" Madison said increasing the force on his arm almost causing his veins to pop out. Alex only winced in pain. "Hurts don't it. Well guess what. It's about to get a lot worse" Madison said tightening the grip even more. This made Alex let out a small cry of pain.

Madison grinned with pleasure. A small red flame appeared behind her. "Desiree I've been waiting for you. What took you so long " She asked the flame turning her head only slightly to look at her sprit. The flame turn into it's human form, which was a young women in red kimono. " I advise you to let go of him," She said. " Why " Madison asked raising an eyebrow at her spirit ally. " Because if you don't his spirit will attack you" Desiree replied looking up at a tree. Madison looked up at same tree her Spirit did. Her eyes widen. In the tree was warrior.

In his hand was a sword and he looked like he knew how to use it. Madison quickly let go of Alex and joined her Spirit. "Thanks for the warning D" Madison said now standing beside her partner. The warrior jumped down from the tree to tend to his comrade " My pleasure, but you know what I find really pathetic Maddy" Desiree said.

" That he waited so long to almost attack me, " Madison said finishing her spirits sentence. " Yeah I mean you know if it were you in that situation I would attack without hesitation " Desiree said". I know you would D now lets get out of here" Madison said turning her back to Alex and his spirit. " Madison You just made yourself a rival," he said lifting up his head an only enough to speak. Maddy turned around, walked over to the black haired boy, crouched down, and lifted up his chin.

" It's been a while since I had one of those. Are sure your up for it Alexander " she says. " Don't call me Alexander" Alex said before fainting. Madison laid flat on her stomach and whispered " Tell your boss that she going to have to do a lot better if she's planning to get rid of _all_ the humans." sexually in Alex's ear. " You can't just leave him here" Desiree said. " Says who" Madison said getting up and placing her hands on her hips.

Desiree gave her an evil glare." Okay Okay, calm down I'll handle it " Madison said a tad nervous. She looked at her watch. In less than a minute school would end and all hell would break lose. Madison looked around to see if anyone was around. Luckily there was a tall boy blonde hair, green eyes." Hey " she yelled at the blonde." Come here". The boy gave her a puzzled look but did as he was told. " I need you to do me a favor," Madison said. " What's in it for me " the boy said, reaching his hand out to stroke the girl's cheek. Madison grabbed the boy's wrist that he was reaching out with and said, " Not to end up worse then him". The boy knew she was referring to Alex. " Ye-Your orders ma-mam" the boy stuttered.

" Take my friend here to hospital. When they ask for a name just say Okinawa" Madison said. She then let go of the boy's wrist. " Ye-Yes mam" the boy said before quickly picking up Alex and running to the hospital. The ghost warrior gave Madison a cold glare before following the boys. Once the boys were out of seeing distance Maddi let out a huge sigh of relive." That went well," Desiree said. " What are you talking about we've didn't even get any info the guy. That was the plan remember. You know he's trouble " Madison said". Whatever let's go home".

After, about a few minutes of walking the two stop at the door of a large house with a store next to it. There was also a note on the front door of Madison's house. She snatched it off and read it:

_Dear Maddi, I went out tonight with the ladies. Hey maybe I'll get laid and you'll have someone to call Auntie. Anyway I already left the shop open for ya. So go ahead off on your Shaman adventure. _

_Good Luck, Uncle._

_"_ Moron", Madison murmured as they walked into the house. She quickly ran upstairs to her room. Madison put on her unusual outfit a red shirt and black jacket with blue jeans. Then grabbed her large gym bag she had packed early that morning and ran downstairs. Desiree and Madison went to the store next door. They walk to the back of the shop where the _Do not enter sign _was and opened it. Inside of the room was a large cabinet, which Madison opened to reveal three beautiful swords.

_Meanwhile_

The blonde boy walked with Alex dangling from his shoulder looking at the clear dark sky. '_Why I'm I doing this .I'm afraid that's why. I'm afraid of Madison' _The boy thought. " Why do all girls have to acted like bitches?" he suddenly blurted out. _" Is that what you think of women" _said a voice. The blonde spun around. " Who's said that? Was it you" He said looking at Alex. The unconscious boy just murmured something about a "_ Cold hearted goddess"._ The blonde shrugged and turned back around to be startled by the sight of a sliver haired girl standing in front of him. " What did you say all girls were?" She asked. The blonde didn't even get a chance to open his mouth before the girl stabbed him in the stomach with her sword him killing instantly. "_ My beautiful Cold hearted goddess"_ Alex murmured in a daze. " Moron" the girl said rolling her eyes. Then she picked up Alex and left the dead body on the sidewalk.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short but it does leave a lot of unanswered questions like Wears Madison going? Who Alex working for? And who's this mysterious girl? All will be answered in the next chapter I think. Anyway there will be a lot of characters in chapter two promise, but I still need more boys. **

**Later All **


	3. 2: Old Friends ,but New Problems

**Hi All**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but the best part is squeals (not really) I got guys yay! This chapter is dedicated to all the guys who reviewed. Sorry ladies you're still awesome though. Oh yeah I'm starting to post the character info before each chapter. Also I have favor to ask at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sk and never will**

* * *

Name: Cherry Disang  
Age: 14  
Gender: female  
Weapon: Chinese fan, dark pink and black.  
Appearance: tall and slender. Black with red highlights and hazel eyes. Fair skin and perfect body. Wears a black, mid thigh kimono with a dark pink dragon winding round and dark pink heels  
Spirit: spirit of wind (like Hao's spirit but black)  
Personality: calm but impatient, hates humans and love animals (especially foxes). Really kind and helpful to her friends.  
Powers: torando creates torrents of wind to blind opponent, and crescent slash, sharp, crescent shaped blades of wind used to cut down enemies.

Name: Alexander Martinelli (Russian/Italian).

Age: 16.

Gender: Male (Duh).

Weapon: A Two-handed gold/black sword called "Scythe".

Appearance: Totally ripped (means has big muscles). Casual-Black jeans, black Adiddas sneakers-Shirt marihuana logo, black leather jacket, sunglasses, jacket, sunglasses.  
Formal-Black Italian formalwear.

Spirit: Spirit of an ancient European legendary warrior nicknamed "Reaper". Real name unknown. Mysterious, short-tempered.  
NOT a pretty sight when angry not neither for eyes, nor for ears (;)).

Personality: Short-tempered, not very talkative, not a pushover, doesn't take insults from nobody, has dirty language and thoughts (;)). Son of a rich politician, who was assassinated. Doesn't talk about it (just for information, changed his last name, not to be recognized. NEVER shares this with anybody). Evades the questions about his parents. Always thinks strategically. Very strong and agile.  
Powers: Grim Slash (a powerful sword strike), Death Wave (Burst of energy), Reaper's mark (Temporarily weakens the enemy), extreme mastery of the sword.

Single: Yes, goes out with somebody he really likes

Name - Camille (Cami) Serenit (no one knows)

Age - 14

Gender - Female

Weapon - two swords held I each arm

Appearance - Very beautiful. Long silver hair. Silvery blue eyes. A very woman-like figure. Never seen with a skirt or dress). Always wears black, blue, or silver clothes.

Spirit - Soriana (Sori). A beautiful (but deadly geisha)

Personality - most of the time cold and heartless (but very very very good, funny, outgoing, warm and friendly inside)

Powers - she is a very strong shaman. Powers are beauty, mind, and ice. Attacks - Deadly lure, mind attack, mind reading, beautiful death)

Single - For now – YES

Name: Myah Sierra Tao (Since there's no Len I'll take the last name.)

Eyes: Crystal Blue.

Hair: Blonde to my hips.

Outfit: Black leather bellbottoms, high-heeled black boots, and a Chinese top (like Len's but black with blue trim)

Personality: Mysterious and alluring. I usually keep to myself until I

can truly trust someone.

Guardian Ghost: Lena, she is a white tiger spirit and has the ability to control black flames.

Powers: When I go into oversoul mode, my median is my hair, which turns into a white color with black tiger streaks. My eyes also slit like a cats. I am able to control black flames and I'm very acrobatic.

Single: Yes

Name: Rave  
Age: 10  
Gender: female  
Weapon: wand and magical cards (like in card captors)  
Appearance: a blonde ten year old with blue eyes, wears sort of tomboyish clothes, and can wear costumes in battle (like in card captors) really cute and has a small red gem hidden under her bangs  
spirit: none, she's not a shaman, Rave's a sorcerer (or magician if you'd like to call her that  
Personality: insane, kind of hyperactive, ditzy, and klutzy. She's real sweet at times but really scary when angry. She's a tomboy and very crazy and loud but to tell you the truth she's totally unpredictable  
Powers: magic  
Single: yes but guys really hit on her

Name: Rini Oyamada

Age: 15

Gender: female

Weapon: a flute empowered with mystical powers, given to her by her late grandmother. She also has a green and blue snowboard.

Appearance: Short black somewhat messy hair, bright green eyes, a bit on the short side. She wears a long blue flowing cloak, a black short sleeved shirt that hangs low over her shoulders, black biker shorts, those things on her legs like Temari on Naruto has (can't remember the name right now) Black ankle length boots and a silver charm around her neck of a snowflake.

Sprit: Kazuma, a goddess

* * *

A little boy walked with his father down the dark streets. " So do think she'll like it " the father said a holding up a gold locket and watching it glimmer from the moonlight. " Of course mommy will because I picked it out," the boy said confidently pointing his thumb to his chest. The boy's father ruffled his hair. " You're a good kid Alexander". " Race ya home", yelled the boy as he started to run the down street at tremendous speed. Alex laughed as he turned his head to see his father struggling to keep up with him. " C'mon I know you can do better than that," Alex yelled with a laugh at his father. Since Alex was running with his head turned to his father he didn't notice that he was about to collide with a woman. " Bam". " Ow "Alex yelled as he rubbed the back of his head. " Did that hurt", the woman asked looking down at Alex. " A little", admitted Alex. He gazed widely at the women. She was attractive with her strawberry blonde hair, slivery blue eyes and wore a seductive red dress under a brown trench coat. " Why didn't you fall down?" Alex asked in his toddler voice. The woman licked her red colored lips. " I'm just special sweetie". " I'm special too I can see ghost. My mommy says that makes me special!" Alex chirped before the woman lifted him up by his shirt. " You wouldn't happen to be the governor's son are ya sweetie" she asked. " Yep" Alex said pointing behind him. " Daddy's right there".

" Don't hurt my son!" Mr. Martinelli yelled at the top of his lungs. He could obviously tell this woman was an assassin " I would never let a child witness murder. I have one at home, a little girl they should have play date once this is all over ", the women said putting Alex down allowing him to face his but not being able to escape. " Murder?" Alex said with his child innocents. " Yep. I'm here to eliminate the competition," the woman said as she fidgeted in her pocket for something. " So who hired you?" Alex's father asked with a grin. " I'm not legible to answer" the women said pulling a small something out of her pocket. " Ah here it is. I knew I had an extra". The women plucked the small item into Alex's mouth and in an instance the boy fainted. " Knock out pills gotta lov'em," the women said resting Alex on the ground. " You bitch!" Alex's father roared angrily.

"Call me what you want. I'm just doing my job and besides you'll be dead in a few minutes," the woman said lazily. Quickly she pulled out her gun and fired three shots. " Bang, Bang, Bang". Mr. Martinelli's body felt extremely cold as he fell to the ground bleeding. The locket that he had purchased early that night rolled out of his pocket and landed at the assassin's feet. She picked it up and placed it on Alex's neck. " Give Mrs. Martinelli my best, " the woman said with the satisfaction that she had completed her assignment.

Alex sat up in his bed gazing at the ceiling. " And I thought you'd never wake up" said a voice. Alex turned to see a girl with sliver hair and slivery blue eyes. " What do you want Camille?" Alex asked in an uninterested tone. The girl now known as Camille frowned. " I'm just following my orders as your caretaker till you recover". " I don't need a caretaker. I'm fine" Alex said folding his arms across his chest. " I don't care its Cherry's orders" Camille replied as she sat on the side of his bed. " So what's your excuse for failing the assignment? " Camille asked as she re- bandaged Alex's arm. " I have no excuse. I had no furyokoo or strategy when I fought the girl making me weak and that let to my downfall" Alex answered triumphantly. " You should have seduced her like I suggested. It would've of work in your favor and she'd probably like it too," Camille said with a smirk as she finished re-bandaging his arm.

" I wouldn't stoop that low," Alex said as he walked to his closet. " Whatever" Camille said with a lazy shrug. " Camille." Alex said with his back turned to her, " Do me a favor". " Sure. What is it" Camille asked standing up. Before Camille could say anything Alex flung the school uniform from Madison's school at her face. " Burn those for me. I never wanna see them again." Alex said wearing only black-checkered boxers. After Camille left the European warrior from early appeared behind Alex as he put on his clothes. "Are we back to training?" he asked plainly. " Yes, I know of a village not far from here we could destroy." Alex answered as he puts on his long black coat.

Camille walked through the large mansion with its many rooms and windows. She wore a black tank top and blue jeans. " So" said a voice slyly. Camille didn't bother to turn her head as her female spirit appeared next to her. " So Cami why do _yooou_ have Alex's clothes." She asked. " Don't get any ideas Sori. He just wants me to burn them. " Camille answered in a calm tone. " Why?" Sori asked, " Are they tainted with your lust". "Will you shut up! "? Camille yelled as they walked out on the balcony. She took a match from her pocket, lit use small amount of furyokoo then threw the clothes over the ledge along with the match. The two gazed intensely at the clothes as they burned. " Let's go we have other things to do" Camille said bored. She walked back into the mansion and to a rather large door. They (Cami and Sori) just walked inside the room without knocking. Suddenly a small closed fan came flying at Camille. She had to duck to dodge, but that wasn't enough. The fan stopped in mid-air behind Camille, opened it-self, and swung lightly causing a gust of wind to hit Cami and make her fall to the ground. She looked up to see a girl the same age as her (14) wearing a black mid thigh kimono with a dark pink dragon winding around it. " Your late" She said looking down at her.

" And your impatient" Camille said getting up. " True. How's your partner?" the girl asked. " You mean Alex he just woke up" Camille answered. " Good. I can talk to him when I get back" the girl said moving some of black hair with red highlights from in front of her face. " Huh" Camille said confused, " Cherry, where are you going"? The girl now know as Cherry snapped her finger causing the fan from earlier to come toward her and lay it self gently in her palm. "Brother will back soon and there are some things I need to do before he returns", She answered happily as she opened her dark pink and black fan. " You didn't answer my question. Camille said quietly. "_But it'll be good to have Master back. I miss him," _She thought to herself.

" Don't you have something for me Cami" Cherry asked as she put her fan in the cuff of her kimono. " Uh. Yeah" Camille said snapping out of her train of thought. She handed Cherry a folded piece of paper. Before opening the paper she snapped her fingers again summoning a gigantic black spirit that stood behind her. Cherry looked over the paper again. " Are you sure this is right?" She asked. " Of course it is I got it straight out of Alex's mind". Camille almost yelled. She hated being doubted. ' _So the girl who attacked Alex is named Madison Okinawa'_ Cherry thought to herself as she folded the paper and stuck it in the other cuff of her kimono. " Spirit of Wind, let's go," Cherry yelled then a spiraling torando surrounded them and they disappeared. Camille let out a sigh of relief. Her hand had stopped trembling from the sight of Cherry's spirit.

" IT'S FREEZING!" Madison yelled shivering. " Will you just go buy a coat" Desiree yelled. " Are you crazy I can't no I won't wear fur" Madison yelled still shivering. " Then freeze" Desiree said with an, I don't care attitude. " I will" Madison said confidentially. The two girls walked through the rural and snowy streets of Asahikawa to a nearby coffee café and ordered a cup. " Where is she?" Madison muttered as she took a sip of her coffee and looked around. " Wow this really good coffee" Madison said before taking a sip of her coffee.

_So many minutes later…_

Madison was on her fifth when she heard the sound of a snowboard coming down the road. She leaned forward in her chair to see a girl on a snowboard coming toward her. The girl must've of seen her because she yelled " Hiya Maddi!" " _Oh no"_ Madison thought to herself. The girl finally stopped, but accidentally splashed snow in Madison's face. " Oops! Sorry bout that Maddi" the black haired girl said rubbing the back of her head nervously. " Whatever. Just sit down Rini" Madison said annoyed. The girl now known as Rini sat next to her friend. She had short black hair, green eyes and wore a blue cloak over her short sleeve black shirt and shorts with black ankle boots. "Where's your luggage?" Madison asked noticing she didn't have any. " Are you forgetting who I am Maddi" Rini said confidently. " Oh yeah." Madison murmured as she places money on the counter and gets up, "Ready to go". " Yep" Rini answered getting up. " I got the tickets right here!" She says pulling the tickets out and handed them to Madison. Madison looks over the tickets and her eyes widen. " Rini these are train tickets". " Yeah I know" Rini said with a shrug. " We need plane tickets." Madison said a tad frantic. "Oh yeah didn't I tell you. There was an incident at the airport and its closed." Rini said rubbing the back of her head. "Why didn't you tell me?" Madison yelled shaking Rini by the shoulders. "Slipped my mind." Rini answered with a sweat drop. " She still has that feared of trains? " Rini's spirit asked Desiree in a whisper. "It's not a fear," Madison yelled at Kazuma." They just make me uneasy." Madison admitted letting go of her friend. " Relax Maddi" Rini said grabbing her arm and dragging her to the train station.

_One hour later…_

Madison and Rini sat on the train quietly as it moved down the track. Madison was gazing out the window when Rini spoke. " You don't look uneasy to me". " Looking out the window calms me" Madison answered still gazing out the window. Rini was about to speak when a girl tumbled down the aisle at their seats. " You okay?" Rini asked looking at the girl. " Fine great never better, Thanks for asking gota go", the girl answered quickly getting up and then leaving.

_Meanwhile_

Cherry sat on a large rock with the Spirit of Wind behind her. A gust of wind blew past the two. Cherry turned to her head to her spirit and said, " You can hear the train too". The spirit nodded yes. " Good". Cherry said as she turned her head back around and opened her fan, " Wind mirror". An even stronger gust blew past and an image of the train appeared in Cherry's fan. She zoomed in to get a better look at the people on the train. Her face twisted in disgust every time she saw a human. "How disappointing? " Cherry said, unsatisfied. She was about to close her when she noticed someone in the fan. It was girl with blonde hair in two long flowing ponytails. She wore a black shirt with ripped sleeves and blue jeans. "_Mmmm I don't sense any furyokoo from her but a different form of energy. I'll have to look into this more." _Cherry thought to herself. She was about to close her fan when another gust of wind pass. " What is it?" Cheery asked her spirit. Spirit of Wind pointed to her fan. Cherry looked inside and her eyes widen. Inside was a girl with curly black hair in a high ponytail and was staring out the window. " Madison" Cherry whispered with a smirk.

_On the train_

The girl Rini had met early before sat in the back of the train swinging her legs back and forth. " _I'm so happy. I get to see Chise again." _She thought to herself happily and then pulled out a crumbled piece of paper from her pocket. She begins to read silently as she pushes a blonde lock over shoulder.

_Dear Rave,_

_My life is going pretty well I guess and my abilities are improving. How bout yours are they any better? We should get together sometime. Meet me Paki town. This is going to be fun. _

_Love,_

_Chise_

Madison was still gazing out the window when she noticed something coming toward the train. " Rini get down!" She yelled. " Why?" Rini asked. " Just do it!" Madison screams. The two girls get down on the floor. The moment they do a giant crescent shaped wind comes and slices the train in half. Terror and panic fills the air as people try to within the wind as it blows harder and faster. It gets tougher for some people to breath while others start to get small cuts on their body out of nowhere, but soon everything goes dark.

_Rini's Dream_

Rini stands in a dark room with no one around. In the distance she sees a little girl play as her grandmother watches her. "_That's me," _Rini says to herself. She runs after the two but the more she runs the farther the memory gets. Soon she can't see it anymore but keeps running and then she falls. Another memory appeared in front of Rini. This one was different, the little girl from before was in the corner crying. Her grandmother was on the floor dead and covered in blood a few feet away from her. " _No I can't watch this" _Rini thought shutting her already watery eyes and stood up. She turned away from the sight and ran but was stop by a man in large black cloak. As the man raised his scythe Rini transformed back into her little girl self. The scythe comes down on her and she screams.

Rini's eyes shoot open and she sits up. Madison sat next to her looking at the sight in front of them. " Hey your up" she said happily. " Uh yeah." Rini said a little confused, " What happen here". " The train cut half, I dragged your ass out of the wreckage then the police, and ambulance came. Most of the people are dead or severely injured. " Madison answered getting up. " Hey where ya going Maddi. " Rini asked getting up. " We have to find another way to get to China and besides I don't feel like being hassled today. " Madison answered walking off with Rini following. " I have an idea," Rini said cheerfully.

Rave had just climbed out of the wreckage and was dusting herself off. " That was weird, but I can't let it stop me." Rave said confidently. She stuck her hand in her pocket to get the letter from Chise but found it wasn't there. " Where is it Where is it?" She kept repeating as she searched. " Looking for this, " said a voice. Rave stopped searching to see a girl wearing a black kimono holding her crumbled letter. " Yes" Rave answered taking the letter "Thank you very much Miss". " Call me Cherry. Cherry Disang " the girl said happily. " Ok. My name is Rave. I'm a sorceress." Rave said cheerfully. " Really tell me more" Cherry said interested as they walk.

" Are you sure about this Ri" Madison asked uneasy. " Positive" Rini said confidently, " I've been practicing". Madison gave Kazuma a look that asked, " Is that true". " Yes. She's actually progressed quite well," Kazuma said happily. " Just explain it to me again" Madison said still unsure. Rini groaned. " I put Kazuma into my flute and teleport us to China". Madison took a deep breath and said, " Ok". "Alright" Rini cheered. She put Kazuma into her flute and started to play. A giant blue swirl surrounded the four and they disappeared.

The group of four came falling out of the sky and landed on the hard ground. " Ow. Rini" Madison yelled at her friend. " I guess I have to work on my landings" Rini said dusting herself off. " Ya think" Madison said angrily getting up. "Well at least she wasn't that far off. I can see the mansion from here" Desiree said looking up ahead. " Then let's go" Madison said walking forward.

_Inside the mansion_

A group of people sat a large conference table all-talking at once. At the end of the table was a girl. She had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a very nice black Chinese top with and black leather bell-bottoms. " This is ridiculous," She said quietly to herself. " I agree," said her white tiger spirit Lena.

_Meanwhile_

The two girls were in a very empty cemetery finishing their agreement.

" So we have a deal," Cherry asked. " Yep. I help you. You help me." Rave answered shaking Cherry's hand. " Good" Cherry said letting go of Rave's hand, " Now. Why don't you show me your ability"? " How?" Rave asked. " Mmmm" Cherry said thinking, " How bout making me an army". " Sure thing" Rave said joyfully. She pulled out a deck of cards from her pocket and searched through them. After a few minutes Rave found the card she was looking for and put the rest away. She closed her eyes and focused her energy. The red gem hidden under her bangs started to glow. " Card of Resurrection!" Rave yelled slamming the card on the ground and watched it sink into the soil. The ground started to shake and soon dead warriors arose from the earth. "_An army of Tao warriors at my command. This is great."_ Cherry thought to herself. " Attack Tao Mansion!" She ordered. The warriors did as they were told and moved toward the Tao's estate.

_Back at the mansion_

"So it's decided' asked one of the elders. " Yes" answered her father (Lee Tao). The blonde girl was about to speak when the doors slammed open. " We're here!" a girl with short black hair shouted. " Rini, do you have to be so loud" another girl with long curly black hair in a high ponytail asked as she entered the room. " No. It's fine Madison. In fact we were just talking about you two", answered the blonde's father. "Really" Madison said surprised. " Yes" said the blonde's mother (Mylinna Tao), " Now please take a seat". The two girls along with their spirits took their seats next to the blonde. " Hiya Myah" Rini said giving the blonde a small wave. Myah just remained silent. Myah's father stood up and cleared his throat. " We've decided that Myah won't be going on your little trip". " What!" Rini and Madison said in unison.

" This adventure is meaningless. It was meaningless from the beginning" Her father continued. "Is that what you think Myah. Our promise is meaningless" Madison asked staring the blonde down. Myah just sighed. " Answer me!" Madison yelled jumping on the table. " She doesn't have to" Myah's mother said protectively. " The three of you are too weak and the promise you made was idiotic" Myah's father said confidently. " Shut up." Madison said grabbing the front of Lee's shirt. " That's enough Madison" Myah yelled standing up. " Hallelujah, She speaks" Madison said in a mocking tone at her friend. " That isn't funny" Myah said in an annoyed voice. " You know what really isn't funny," Madison said letting go of Lee and jumping off the table, " That you're being brainwashed by your own family". " That isn't true!" Myah yelled. Madison shrugged. " It isn't? Well then enlighten me Myah. Please".

" You have no honor," Myah said angrily. " Listen to yourself. " Madison said calmly, " You sound like a corrupted moron". " You've never respected me or my family" Myah yelled upset with her so-called friend. " You don't deserve it" Madison yelled back. Both girls were now in the back of the room a few feet away from each other glaring. " You don't know what honor means to me" Myah said looking down. "It means nothing and it never has," Madison said calmly. She pulls out one of her swords and points it at Myah. "And I guess I'll have to beat the crap out of you to prove it". Without hesitation, Madison put Desiree into her sword and charged at the teary eyed blonde. Madison slashed her sword at Myah, but she blocked it with one of her daggers. " Your going to have to better than that Maddi" Myah said with a determined look on her face. " I guess I'll have too." Madison said jumping back. She was about to attack again when a giant wall of ice arose from the ground and separated the two girls. " There is no way in hell I'm letting you two fight each other," Rini yelled angry and pissed off.

Madison and Myah just looked shocked at their friend. Then a man came running into the room. " Intruders, coming from all sides." He said pointing at the door then fell back and passed out. Everyone ran outside to see what was going on. All they saw were walking corpse in armor. " Are they zombies?" Rini asked confused. " No. Their dead Tao warriors" Myah answered calmly, " That somehow came alive. Again". " Zombie, Warriors, I really don't care" Madison said drawing another sword. She took out her last sword and put it in her mouth. " They're getting on my nerves and their going to pay". Madison charged at the warriors with Desiree in her swords. She started to run in a circle around the warriors making them confused. " _What are you doing Maddi"_ Myah thought. " Hey My" Rini said catching her friend's attention," Just watch". Madison had stopped running and was in front of her opponents. Red furyokoo surrounded her left-handed sword as she stabbed it into the ground

"Vine Restraint" She screamed as vines shot out of the ground and grabbed the warriors. " Now that you can move." Madison said twirling her right-handed sword. " I'm going to have to end this". She slashed her twirling sword at the warrior. Then everything went dark. The warriors were now in a pitch-black room. They couldn't see a thing. Then suddenly they heard a voice was heard, " Sword of Illusions: Needles". As if on command, needles rose from the ground and stabbed the warriors.

_Back in Reality _

Madison smirked confidently as the vines departed back into the soil and the warriors fall to the ground defeated. They souls of the warriors departed from their bodies and went to their tombstones.

_Myah's POV_

I couldn't grasped what I had just seen. One minute the warriors were covered in vines the next they were on the ground. " Lena" I say quietly, " Did you understand Madison's last attack"? " Yes" my spirit answers", Madison is an Okinawa. She uses her three swords; each one is different. The one in her right hand is called _The _Sword_ of Illusions._ It has the ability to create any illusion then it becomes real, but only the welder and opponent can see it. It use too belong to Madison's father. The one in her left hand is called _The Sword of Earth._ It has the ability too control all forms of earth. It once belonged to Madison's grandfather. Madison's last sword, the one she keeps in her mouth is called _The Sword of the Unknown._ I've never seen its true abilities. All I know is that Naki Okinawa (Madison's great grandfather) used it". " I understand now. Thank you" I said happily. "Whatever" Lena mutters. " Hey, Its your turn" Madison said now in front of me. " What are you taking about" I asked.

" More are coming " She answers brushing pass me. I look ahead to see another group of warrior marching towards us. " The two of you can take care of them" Madison taking a seat up against the wall. " I need a rest. " She said exhausted. " All right! Let's go My" Rini cheered and ran toward the warriors. With Kazuma in her board, Rini jumped in the air and planted her feet on her board. She starts playing her flute. Her board transforms into a giant spearhead made of ice. " Spear-Sickle" She yells as she jumps off her board and watches as it slams into the ground. Once on the ground the spearhead freezes all the warriors and then explodes. Ice flies everywhere. Rini lands on the ground and catches her snowboard as it flies overhead. " That was fun," She said happily as she walks back to us. I smirk confidently as I see the last warriors come over the hillside. " Ready?" Lena asked.

" Yeah" I answer. We charge at them with full force. My hair turns white with black streaks and my eyes go slit like a cat. We stopped in front of them ready to attack. Lena sends black flames to my daggers that I had already pulled out. I draw the Tao symbol in black flames with my daggers. " Tao Flame" I yell and slash the symbol to them. They go up in flames as I turn my back to them and flip my hair. " Lena, Teleport!" I yell and Lena and I disappear.

_Rini's POV_

I watch as Myah teleports in front Madison and she freaks. I try not to laugh. Madison sighs at Myah and says, " You win, I'm sorry". She holds out her hand as if to shake. " You're forgiven." Myah said grabbing her hand and helping her up "And I'm sorry too". " The three of you have proven me wrong" Lee says defeated once we were all back inside and seated. " We give all of you permission to continue this adventure." Mylinna said happily. I get up and look sad. Then I yell out loudly and excited " Yay, Group hug". They all get sweat drops and start hassling me.

" Rini! What the hell is wrong with you" Madison yells getting in my face." Yeah, Are you on drugs or something." Myah yells also getting in my face." You idiotic midget!" They both yell. I get angry and yell " Who are you callin a little pipsqueak who can't even open a doggie door"!

**I hope you like this chapter. Now about that favor. I need female song lyrics for the next chapter. I not care what language they are. Remember people review.**

**Later All**


	4. 3:The Grand Festival: Fun, Love,& Pain

**Hi all**

**Ok this is my longest and favorites chapter. A lot of characters come in and a great number of stuff happens so PAY ATTENTION! You will miss something if you don't. Then you'll be like what wait I'm confused. Anyway on with chapter 4

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sk or the song in this chapter if I did I'd be rich I think**

**Name: Hikaru**

**Age: 16**

**Weapon: Staff of Mages (a curved staff with mystical powers, over 1000 years old**

**Appearance: Messy jet black and sky blue eyes. Wears an open green shirt with a white t-shirt under it and blue jeans.**

**Spirit: Mako (an assassin who was killed a long time ago for trying to take the**

**Emperors life)**

**Personality: Happy go lucky, cheerful, a bit lazy, (laid back kind of guy)**

**Powers: He can put Mako into his Staff to create a powerful wave of energy.**

**"Dragon Blast!"**

**Single: He has a fiancée, who doesn't know about him yet.**

**Name: Ryu Misuya**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Weapon: double bladed Kwan do (Like Len's only with blades on both ends.)**

**Appearance: Long black hair to hips with a wisp of white over his face. He**

**Usually wears it long but sometimes bulls it back into a long braid, but always**

**Leaves the white across his face. Short blue top showing off his stomach and abs**

**Which are well defined. The shirt is sleeveless and has a crisscross pattern of**

**Buckles on the front. His arms are muscular also but not overly so. He wears**

**Black baggy pants with a long chain over his hips, which are exposed slightly.**

**Over all of that is a long black coat/jacket whatever thing with a long hood in**

**The back. The coat goes down to his ankles, which are encased in a pair of large**

**Black boots. He always keeps an amused smirk on his face.**

**Sprit: Takuto (a Shingimi . . . death god)**

**Personality: Evil, Sadistic, takes pleasure in pointing out the faults in**

**Others, slightly psycho (typical bad guy behavior) He seems like an evil jerk**

**but he has a reason for being so. His family was killed by a small group of**

**Shamans for being in the wrong place at the wrong time and he has sworn revenge.**

**Powers: His oversoul is Scythe of Death. He turns his Kwan Do into a Scythe to**

**Bring his judgment down upon his enemies. What it does is sever their soul from**

**Their bodies. He also has a second oversoul he usually uses. It's called Bladed**

**Twister. He holds his Kwan Do in front of himself and creates a large twister**

**Around himself while he slashes away at his opponent from within.**

**Single: Yes**

**Name: Sam**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Weapon: Scythe**

**Appearance: DARK brown hair to shoulder blade**

**DARK brown eyes**

**same height as Yoh**

**same color skin as Yoh (i'm half asian/american)**

**Wears: Black tang top**

**Black pants that go to the knees**

**Black tennis shoes**

**Black bracelet on left wrist**

**Spirit: Fate**

**Blond hair in 2 pigtails (looks kinda like Mary/Mari)**

**and wears a black cape with a pink skirt and black tang top black boots Brown**

**eyes**

**Personality: Funny, fun, quiet, wise, a great singer, friendly, nice, mean,**

**understands others, ect. (i'm basicly a person with many different emotions) And**

**I'm HAPPY most of the time!**

**Powers: Can fly when I oversoul Fate into my shoes OR the scyth**

**SHADOW BALL (like from Pokemon. Darkness balls come from my hand or tip of**

**scythe)**

**APOCALYPSE (a deadly move that can knock out anyones oversoul) warning: takes a**

**lot amount of furyoku**

**Can control the element THUNDER/LIGHTNING!**

**LIGHTNING THUNDER BARRAGE (can summon powerful thunder bolts and lighting**

**stikes at the foe)**

**Single: Single**

**Name: Jedidiya. Everyone calls him Mr. Hobo**

**Age:43**

**Gender: Male**

**Weapon: His fists and legs. An army knife.**

**Appearance:Has a white beard and blue eyes. He wears a beanie, old brown sports**

**coat, ripped pants, black boots, and has fingerless gloves.**

**Spirit:Mike.A dead American wolf.**

**Personality: He is an alcoholic who speaks with a drunken slur. Can be found**

**lying on the streets with an empty bottle. He is a very kind man, except when**

**he's drunk, and is willing to help anyone**

**Powers:Was once in the army and has good knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. He**

**fuses Mike with his body to create "AK-47 Storms" which is were he rapidly**

**punches, kicks, and head butts his enemy like an AK-47. His oversoul is where he**

**fuses Mike with his army knife.**

**Single: Was once married, but his wife mysteriously disappeared**

**Name: Kai Yuki**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male . . . duh**

**Weapon: a pair of sai's, also carries around a pair of nun chucks. he's a weapons**

**master.**

**Appearance: Messy light blue hair that goes almost to his shoulders, with wisps**

**of bangs almost covering his emerald green eyes. He has a small build, but more**

**then makes up for it in speed. A light green jacket over his school uniform**

**which is a white blazer with his schools sigh over the right pocket and black**

**slacks with a pair of black shoes. ( He goes to an all boys school )He's also**

**darkely tanned from the amount of time he lived in Hawaii before moving to**

**Russia to train as a shaman at 10.**

**Sprit: Shinro, a large white wolf almost the size of a grown man. The wolf has**

**the ability to speak and is often the cause of many problems for Kai.**

**Personality: Loud spoken and rude. Likes to get what he wants when he wants it.**

**Very shy around girls and often says things he doesn't mean to them. (he's really funny )**

**Single: Yes**

* * *

" I'm soooooooo sick of walking" Rini groaned, as the three girls made their way to a small town called ' Maze'. " Will you shut up!" Madison yelled angrily at her friend, " We have more important things to do". Rini put her hands on her hips." Like what?". " Finding a place to stay" Myah answered certain. " If that was the case. We've could have stayed in the Tao Mansion." Rini said happily, " It's big, cozy, warm, and –". " Boring!" Myah added, " Trust me". The trio had almost to the entrance of the town when some thugs stopped them. " Why don't you lovely ladies give us your money." One of thugs said. " You joking right" Myah said like she didn't care. " Sorry to say were not. Beautiful" said a thug with a red bandana and black sunglasses. He was obviously the leader, " Get the short one first". " Like hell you will" Rini yelled and charged at the thugs. She started to beat up all of the thugs with her snowboard. " That was fun," Rini said cheerfully as she sat on the pile of unconscious thugs. " I guess" Madison said walking to the pile and taking the leader's glasses then putting them in her pocket. Suddenly they heard the sound of clapping and a boy appeared out of the shadows. " Bravo, Bravo Rini." He said as he clapped then he stopped, " I didn't think you could handle those morons". Rini looked at the boy confused and raised an eyebrow. " Who the hell are you"? The boy gave a wide grin and pointed a thumb at himself. " I'm Hikaru Soiyko and I'm your fiancée"!

"WHAT" they yelled.

'_Damn, I missed' _Alex thought as Camille dodge his sword again. " I know you can do better than that Alex" Camille mocked. '_She's right I haven't hit her once and I'm running out of time' Alex thought,' Wait I got it'_. He jumped back into the thick forest. '_What are you planning_' Camille thought as she looked around. She read Alex's mind. ' _I'll attack from behind she'll never see it coming' Alex thought as Camille read his mind. _" Nice try" Camille said quietly before turning around. A rustling was heard from the trees in front of her. Camille turned her head to see Alex's sword coming toward her. She didn't have time to dodge or block. With her eyes shut, Camille reached for her sword and hoped for the best. "Gotcha!" Alex yelled. Then there was a loud cutting sound, but Camille didn't feel any pain or hear swords clashed. She opened her eyes to see a man holding Alex's sword back. _' Ryu' _Camille thought in shock and Alex thought in annoyance as the timer went off. " I think that enough training for now. Don't ya think?" he said. Camille gave a small nod. " Hey Cami, why don't we call this one a tie" Alex asked putting his sword away. "Uh, Yeah" Camille answered calmly. " Later" Alex said as he walked away. Ryu turned around and gave Cami his friendliest smile. " Camille you're just the girl I was looking for". " Really" Cami said surprised. " Yes, I have an assignment for you" Ryu said casually. "What is it?" Camille asked with a serious face and determined look. Ryu gave a satisfied smirk.

Alex walked back to the mansion calmly. He let his thoughts drift.

Inside Alex's mind 

'_**Smart move leaving those two alone' a voice said sarcastically. **__' I didn't feel like staying' Alex said calmly. _**' **_**Whatever, I bet those two are having sex right now. I wouldn't blame them if they were. I mean Camille is extremely attractive. She's has the sexiest curves and her breast- **_

'_Shut up Rage, I've heard enough!' Alex yelled. '__**Aww, Did I upset you' Rage asked in toddler but sarcastic voice.' **__' You weren't even close. I just got sick of your voice' Alex answered a little cocky. '__** You wouldn't have to here my voice so munch if you would just let me out! " Rage said intensely. ' **__Hell no, Your staying in my head' Alex answered quickly. '__**Damn you' Rage mumbles.**_

Back to reality 

"What, What did you just say" Rini asked shaking Hikaru frantically by his shirt. " I said I'm your fiancée " Hikaru said happily," Actually I'm Rena Angela Oyamada's fiancée, but it 's the same person so who cares"." I care you liar, there's no way I fiancée" Rini yelled shaking him more. " Why not?" Hikaru asked giving her puppy dog eyes, " I mean I gave you that necklace". " What are you talking about?" Rini asked clutching her snowflake necklace with one hand, " I've had this necklace for—". " Ten years" Rini and Hikaru said simultaneously. " How do you know that?" Rini asked surprised. " Its you engagement ring. I gave it to you." Hikaru answered calmly and lifts up the dragon pendent around his neck, " And this is the one you gave to me. Do you believe me now". " I believe." Rini said softy to where only Hikaru could hear her. Then suddenly she hits him square in the jaw. Hikaru goes flying into a tree while Madison and Myah looked shock. " I believe that you're a stalker and your just making all this up" Rini yelled red in the face with anger and embarrassment. '_She still doesn't believe me. What do?' Hikaru thought, 'Wait I got it'. _" Hey Ri, I know what'll convince you" Hikaru said happily grabbing Rini arm and dragging her into town. " Hey wait a minute," Rini yelled trying to get free of the boy's grip.

Ryu stood in the middle of the mansion's living room. Suddenly a wind blew pass and a small twirling tornado appeared in front of him. " Nice entrance, Sis" Ryu said smugly. The tornado stopped to reveal a girl in a black kimono. " Hello Brother" She said happily, " It good to see you again". " Likewise Cherry" Ryu said and noticed something behind his sister, " And who is that with you". Cherry pushed the girl forward, and she almost falls. "I'm Rave and I'm a sorceress. You must be Ryu." Rave says in a cheerful voice. " Yeah I am" Ryu answered gave Cherry a serious look. " Uh Rave, Could you excuse us for a moment" Cherry asked motioning the girl outside. " Sure" chirped the girl and trots outside. Ryu and Cherry walk down the halls to an even larger door than Cherry's. They step inside without a word. " A sorceress? How were you able to pull that off Cherry?" Ryu asked leaning up against the wall. " I met her while trying to get rid of the Okinawa at the train station." Cherry answered smugly, " She was going to visit an old friend". " So you bribed her into thinking you know where this friend is. You probably told her some lie saying that she left that town and is somewhere else." Ryu said precisely, " But that only got her here. I'll have to make her stay". " That's correct, but how are you going to do that?" Cherry asked admiring her fan. Ryu leans forward and lifts Cherry 's chin, catching her off guard. " I have my ways Cherry. " He said giving her a sinister smile, " So don't worry. Just fill me in on what I've missed". " Uh ok" Cherry said as Ryu let go of her chin.

Meanwhile 

Alex sat under the shade of a tree playing his guitar. He felt so relax, and was consumed by the soft melody he was playing. Then there was loud " Hiya". It made Alex go off tune. He looked up to see a smiling ten-year-old blonde girl staring at him. " Who are you?" Alex asked. " I'm Rave", she answered happily, "What's your name". " Uh its Alex" Alex answered a little confused about meeting this girl. " Nice to meet ya" Rave said cheerfully, " Who's your friend". "Who?" Alex asked looking around. Maybe Reaper was around and he hadn't notice

. " The one inside your head, who keeps swearing." Rave said with a grin. " You can see Rage?" Alex said asked surprised as he shook the girl by the shoulders." Yes" Rave answered still being shaken. Alex let go of the girl and they both took a deep breath. '_**I like this girl. She can see me. We should keep her happy. She might be able to help us'**_ Rage said happily. " Actually I can get rid of him." Rave said serious, " I mean if you want me too". '_**What, get rid of me, hell no she can't get rid of me. That bitch is going to pay for suggesting such a thing. Right Alex' **_Rage ranted angrily. Alex ignored him. " Mmmmmm" he said thinking. '_**What your going to actually conceder getting rid of me. You bastard!' **_Rage yelled. " Sorry, I'll have to decline" Alex said brushing passed her, " I kinda need him". Rave was about to say something when she sees someone. " Ryu!" she chirped. Alex turned his to see Ryu standing there. " I see you've meet our sorceress" Ryu said to Alex. '_**So that's why the brat can see me. She's a freakin magician!' Rage **_said surprised but annoyed. " Yeah' Alex said uninterested. " Well I have to borrow her for a bit" Ryu said happily. " Sure, I don't care" Alex said with a shrug. " Good" Ryu said, " C'mon Rave". " Coming" Rave, said trying to catch up with Ryu who was ahead. " Bye, Alexie" She yelled waving to Alex then continued to follow Ryu who chuckled at Alex's new nickname. "Alexie?" Alex said raising an eyebrow.

" Where're here!" Hikaru yelled as they enter the house. " Stay right here" he said to Rini and went into another room. The three girls heard two voices. "What is Hikaru?" asked the deeper voice that sounded familiar to Madison. " I need your help boss," the voice that obliviously belonged to Hikaru said. " Fine" said the deeper voice. Hikaru came out with a man who was holding a beer bottle. " So who are these— He paused and looked at Madison. Then suddenly he ran up and gave her giant bear hug. " Its so good to see you again Maddie" he yelled happily as continued to squeeze her. " You too Jed, but could you put me down!" Madison yelled angrily. " You know this guy Maddie?" Myah asked confused as the man set Madison down. " Sadly yes, he's my godfather, Jedidiya Hobo " Madison said with a sigh, " I haven't seen him since………

Flashback-Six years ago 

Madison slammed the door as she entered the house. She could hear drunken laughter from the living room. " Oh no, Gramps is having his war buddies over" Madison said to Desiree, " Again". _' Calm down, It'll be fine. All I have to do is walk through the living room. Maybe they wouldn't notice me' _Madison said as she made her way to the living room. She had almost made it to the stairs when a drunken man stopped her. " Loose up Kid!" he yelled and stuck a wine bottle in Madison's mouth. She finished the whole bottle in a few gulps. " How do ya feel now Maddie?" the drunken man asked after she finished the bottle. " Jedidiya you bastard" Madison mumbled and ran upstairs to throw up.

Madison shook the memory out of her head. " Hikaru why is your fiancée here?" Jedidiya asked looking at Rini. " I'm not his fiancée!" Rini yelled angrily. Jedidiya gave her a puzzled look. " Yes you are. I even signed the document legalizing it". He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and showed the three girls. Sure enough, Rini's messy signature was at the bottom. Without saying a word Rini ran outside.

Rave sat in a wooden chair swinging her legs back and forth. " So Rave do have any parents" Ryu asked leaning up against the wall. " I had mommy but she died and I've never met my daddy" Rave answered happily. " Was your mother a sorceress?" Ryu asked. " No but my granny was. I learned everything I know from her books" Rave answered. " Don't you wish there were more sorcerers in the world?" Ryu asked. " Uh, I guess I've thought about it", Rave answered with a shrug. " I can make so there are just as many sorcerers as there are humans right now" Ryu said calmly. " Really " Rave said interested. " Yes, if you help me get rid of the humans." Ryu said lifting her chin and looking at her eyes deeply, " Will you"? Rave jumped up. " Yes, Master Ryu I'll help you get rid of all the humans". After those words came out of her mouth, Rave body mentally and physically froze and she fainted. Ryu smirked confidently and picked her up. Cherry appeared from the shadows and Ryu handed Rave to her. " Her will is broken. She completely loyal to us now" he said explained briefly.

Rini sat at river with her knees hugging her chest. " I'm fine with the engagement Kazuma but its just that I can't remember" Rini said teary eyed and unaware of the footsteps from behind her, " How can someone forget that their engaged. I'm such an idiot! ". " I don't think you're an idiot Ri," said a voice. Rini turned around to see Hikaru standing there. " Mind if I sit?" He asked. Rini just shrugged so Hikaru sat down next to her. " Rini, I wouldn't deny you're my fiancée, but right now I don't want a fiancée. I want a friend" He said serious. " Is that ok with you"? Rini's face turned red with anger. Then suddenly she hugged him. " That's a great idea Hikaru. I love it," she said still hugging him. " Thanks, We should get back" Hikaru said blushing. " Okay" Rini said smiling after she let go of him. She grabbed his hand and they both walked back to the house.

" We're back!" Hikaru yelled as they walked back in. " Finally, It took you morons forever to make up" Madison said with smirk. " Big Deal" Rini said sticking her tongue out at her. " So what were you guys talking about while we were gone?" Hikaru asked cheerfully. " Well, Your boss wants to hire us to help out with some stupid festival" Myah answered. " It's sounds like a waste of time to me" Madison said bored. " Actually, it quite fun, theirs food, music, games" Hikaru's spirit Mako explained looking at Desiree from the corner of his eye. " Like I said B-O-R-I-N-G" Madison said slowly. " There's also shopping" Jedidiya added. Madison's eyes lit up." Shopping? ". Jedidiya nodded. " Ok we'll help you out" Madison said quickly. " Madison your such a sap when it comes to shopping" Myah said twiddling with her daggers. " That's so true, but we're still staying" Maddie said cheerfully.

Rini's POV-Two days later 

I wrapped around my sore body and slide myself into the hot spring in Jedidiya's backyard. He had us move heavy boxes from his storage room for the festival today. I closed my eyes trying to relax when I here someone come in the spring. I open my eyes to be greeted with a " Hiya Rini" by no one other than my fiancée Hikaru. "I'm glad you could join me, " I say moving closer to him. Hikaru looked up at me shyly. " Uh I wanted to ask you something," he says nervously twiddling with his thumbs. " Really? What is it? " I asked confused. " I want you to be my date for the festival" he answers me suddenly confident again. " Sure!" I say excitedly, " I'd love too! ". "You mean it? " he asked unsure. I nodded yes. " Wahoo!" he yells jumping up in the air and losing his towel. " Uh Hikaru" I say as I turn my red face away. After seeing my expression he notices and grabs his towel. " Ri, I uh well you see um" he babbles blushing. I giggle no longer red in the face and say, "It's fine really, I'll still be your date". He nods still embarrassed and goes back inside with his towel on. I giggle in remembering how munch I saw. I saw everything!

Myah's POV 

I carry a bag full of supplies Jedidiya told me to get. We have been at his house for 4 days now and I'm sick of it_. 'I shouldn't even be doing this. Shopping is Maddie thing not mine'_ I think. " It's unfair!" I say aloud without thinking. " What's unfair? " Lena asked walking beside me. " Nothing" I say quickly. Lena rolls her eyes at me. I laugh and don't notice the person I'm about to collide with. " Wham! ". My bag goes flying in the air and I go stumbling backwards. Luckily someone catches my hand and I regain my balance. " Are you ok? " says the person who catches me. I look up to see a guy, not just any guy but a super hot one! His hair is black and in a long braid with a white wisp in the front of his face. Did I mention his well-noticeable six-pack, super sexy! " I'm fine," I say trying not to blush. " That's good" he says letting go of my hand and crouches down to pick up my stuff that had fallen out the bag. I try to help and make conversation. " Thank you" I say as he hands me my bag. " No problem Miss- he paused. " Serria Tao" I say quickly without thinking. He gives me a puzzled look but says " Ok Miss Serria Tao". I slap my forehead-_dumb blonde moment_. " I'm sorry I meant Myah. My name is Myah Serria Tao". "Myah is a very beautiful name and it matches you very well," he says gently. I look down and blush. " Thanks". " My name is Ryu Misuya and I would like you to be my date for _The Grand Festival_" the hottie says calmly. Before I could stop myself the word " Yes" pops out of my mouth. He lifts his right hand and strokes my cheek causing my blush to deepen. " I'll meet you there". As soon as those words came out of his mouth, I could longer feel his warm hand soothing my cheek. He was gone. " You're such a sap" Lena scoffed

Madison's POV 

It was foggy that morning when woke up to get dress. Everybody else was asleep since it four-o'clock in the morning. _' I should go for a walk' _I think as I slipped my clear contacts in. That's my little secret only Desiree and my family knows. I finished my cup of coffee and walked out the door. " So have you decided where you're going to take Myah and Rini shopping? " Desiree asked me as we walked. Both Rini and Myah had dates to the festival and it was my job to find an outfit for them to wear. " Nope, I really don't where the best shop for clothes in this town is and I haven't been able to look cause Jed been keeping me so busy" I answer. " Maddie— Desiree paused and notice that I was look at something. " Did you see that? " I ask. " See what?" Desiree asks confused. " That!" I say pointing to the sky. Desiree was about to say she didn't see anything but then she noticed it, fireworks.

Boy's POV

I stared at the firework I had just shot off in the sky. It looked magnificent. " Hey Kai" said a voice. I turn to see my wolf spirit Shinro giving me an irated look. " You need set off another one, so we can figure out the right combination for the festival," he says as I light a match. " Yeah, Yeah, I know" I say with my head toward him and don't notice the match fall on my shoe. " Uh, Kai?" Shinro says with a sweat drop, " What?" I ask irated. " Your shoe is on fire! " Shinro answers quickly. " Yeah right" I say with a laugh, but look down anyway. My eyes widen as I see _that_ my shoe really is on fire. " Shinro you imbecile, why didn't you tell me!" I scream angrily and frantically as I hop on one foot trying to put my shoe out. " I did tell you, you just didn't listen." Shinro scoffs. Suddenly we hear loud burst of laughter from the bushes and a girl with curly black hair comes out. " What do you want whore!" I yell angrily without thinking. The girl's laughing suddenly stops and she glares at me angrily. " Who are you callin a whore!" she yells as she throws a punch at me. Since I'm so fast, I easily dodged the punch and came up from behind, but she blocks my punch with her sword. " Madison that's enough" her spirit yells. Madison put her sword away and brushes pass me. " I was just trying to defend myself and besides were here to find the fireworks anyway". I turn to her and say, " You know about the fireworks? "." Of course I do. How could any— Before she could finish her sentence I cover her mouth with my hand. " Quiet! The fireworks are a secret". Madison looks at be surprise but then clams down and I take my hand off her mouth. " I'll keep your secret if you tell me your name. Mines Madison Okinawa and my spirit's name is Desiree," she says. " Uh, it's Kai Yuki and that's my spirit Shinro. " I say surprised. " Well Kai I'll definitely keep your secret if you help me with a little favor." Madison says happily and whispers the favor in my ear. So for the next couple of hours I showed Maddie every shop in town and tell her a little bit about myself. She hangs on every word I say as she sips coffee. " Thanks a lot Kai, I own ya one!" Maddie tells me before she runs off somewhere.

" Do we really have to try on all these clothes?" Rini and Myah groan as they hold the huge pile of clothes that Maddie had given to them. " Yes, Every last one them. I know the perfect outfit is in there." Madison answered firmly.

The Day of the festival 

Jedidiya, Hikaru, Rini, Myah, and Madison entered the festival grounds. There was, food, decorations, shops, booths, and people. " This place is soooooooo cool" Rini said excitedly. " I guess," Myah murmured. " Get over yourself Myah, Your date will be here soon" Madison said a little irated. "You should listen to your friend," said a voice. Myah twirled around on her heels to see Ryu standing there. He wore his usual attire expect his hair was down." He agrees with me! I like this guy for ya My. He's a keeper." Madison said happily. " Madison!" Myah yelled at her friend with embarrassment and anger. Maddie just shrugged and walked away. " C'mon Hikaru let's go" Rini said cheerfully in her red dress and lead her fiancée to some fair games. "I'll just leave you two love birds alone" Jedidiya said and made his way to the bar. Ryu smiled at Myah and said, " You look lovely".

One hour later 

Madison walked down the streets with a full shopping bag in each hand. " Where to next D? " She asked Desiree as they walked. Unintentionally Madison brushed pass a girl and knocked down her bag. " Sorry" the girl said and picks the bag up. " No problem, by the way I'm Madison Okinawa" Maddie said calmly and took the bag. " Nice to meet you, I'm Sam. Are you here for the fair? ", the girl said joyfully. " Yeah you too?" Madison asked curious. " Actually I'm— she was cut off by a loud voice from behind her. " Sam what are you doing?" said blue hair boy. " Kai? What are you doing here?" Madison asked surprised. " Uh well I'm— Sam cut off her friend. " Well I gotta get ready" she said turning to leave " See ya Maddie, See ya bro". " Bro?" Madison asked once Sam was gone and raising an eyebrow. " Yeah She's my sis. Deal with it" Kai said shoving his hands in his pockets, but then smiled proudly, " She's also the singer for this festival! ". " Singer?" Madison repeated to herself and looked on stage to see Sam making her way to the center.

" Ready guys" Sam asked in front of the mike to the backstage crew. They nodded yeah and music started. Sam tapped her foot to the beat and sang:

He was a boy; she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk; she did ballet  
What more can I say?

He wanted her; she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well.

But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone

she turns on TV  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV.

She calls up her friends, they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show

she tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
well tuff luck that boys mine now

we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends

too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be

there is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock each others world

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know

The crowd cheered wildly. " She fantastic!" Madison complimented as she walked with Kai. Sam had just finished her song, so Madison went to find her friends, and Kai accompanied her. " Yeah I know" Kai said and pulled a little detonator out of his pocket, " Now for the fireworks! ". He held the button out and let Maddie push it.

Myah's POV 

With shock and uncertainty I focus my attention to the fireworks instead of Ryu, but then he… he deepen the kiss on my lips making it even more passionate. I close my eyes to feel the full force of the kiss. Right now nothing matter. It didn't matter if my friends saw or that I told him almost everything about myself. True was I usually didn't do this kind of fall for cute guy thing it wasn't my style, but then I really didn't have a style when it came to dating as Madison sometimes told me. For a split second I was in love but then it all came crashing down.

Madison's POV 

I was in complete shock at what I saw but then it got worse. First I saw Ryu kissing Myah, which is ok, but that wasn't all. He broke the kiss then a gigantic black spirit appeared behind him with a girl on its shoulder. " Sorry I'm late bro!" she yells. " Its fine" I hear Ryu say and whispers something in Myah's ear. Then he jumps back and lands on the spirits shoulder. I was outraged, Kai could sense and he was worried. Completely blinded my rage, I put Desiree into _The Sword of Illusions and The Sword of Earth_ then jump up and charge at Ryu

Ryu's POV 

Madison charges at me with her swords. I catch her off guard by grabbing her _Sword of Illusions_ with my bare hand and shattering it into a millions pieces. Then I take the _Sword of Earth_ and slash it across her stomach. I smile sinisterly as I watch her fall to the ground, blood flowing out of her stomach. Though this wasn't part of my plan it worked perfectly I take a moment to see the people's reactions; Myah's is the most horrified. I signal Cheery and she commands the spirit of Wind to create a tornado to form around us and make our departure.

**

* * *

**

**Yay I love the ending even though Maddie might die. I'm surprise I didn't get too perverted on this chapter. I've been a perverted mess all week. For example I kept telling this joke**

**I told it my friend Ashley**

**You go to the mall, She says I'm a girl or boy depends.**

**You meet a guy or girl- I'm girl or boy**

**He or she ask you out- I'm girl or boy**

**You go on a date- I'm a boy or girl**

**He or She takes you to their house- I'm a girl or boy**

**You get in bed- I'm a girl or boy**

**He whispers in your ear- I'm a girl or boy**

**My friends didn't finish the last part they just freaked. But don't worry I won't get too perverted in my stories like some people I know ( Rini and Myah)**

**Later all**


	5. 4: A Desert's tole

**Hi all**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had camp, vacation, blah, blah I'm sick of talking about myself. I will say this though I'm posting this chapter as an early B-day present to myself. Since my birthday is Monday I decide today would be a good day to post. Sad thing is a lot of mean stuff happens to Madison in this chapter weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SK, but will own an I Pod**

**Name: Sonny Martinelli (That's right, Alex's bro)**

**Age: 16**

**Weapon: AK-47**

**Appearance: Dark brown hair (slightly lighter than Alex's), ripped(means that he has big muscles),wide track pants, wide sport shirt, marihuana medallion.**

**Spirit: Ghost of Al Capone (Scarface) (You have to be an idiot not to know who that is)**

**Personality: a very Gangster'-like attitude, a ladies man, likes to be taken seriously. Unlike his brother, who admires strength of character, likes when girls gossip about how cute he is. His nick is "Korrupt". He can get a girl laid from the first time he sees her. The stuff he always does at night is, you guessed it, has sex. And I mean EVERY night. Alex is like a father to him. He's 6 months younger than him, and respects Alex in every way possible. Though Alex hates that he has sex every single night, he cant stop him**

_The Day After the Festival_

" Ryu" Cheery asked quietly as she entered the room, " What you did at the festival last night. Do you really think it was … necessary? ". " Depends on what you're referring to as necessary. " Ryu said looking out the window, " If you mean asking out Myah or kissing her then yes it was necessary, but if you mean attacking the Okinawa that was just self defense". " Actually you didn't have kiss Myah or attack Madison" Cherry said confidently. " Cherry" Ryu said turning to look at his sister," You really should learn how to hide your jealously better". " Wh…What! I'm not jealous!" Cherry yelled shocked. " Yes you are. One of your worst fault is envying other girls". Ryu said smugly, " You're extremely jealous of Myah because she is the newest pawn in my plans and you don't think she capable enough for it. You dislike her even more than any of the other girls because I treat her differently from other girls we've encountered". " That may be true, but why her. Why the _Tao! _" Cherry said trying not to sound flustered. Ryu gave his sister a menacing look, which disturbed her slightly. " I picked Myah because she is a Tao. A Tao who thinks high of her _friends_ and has a hard time controlling her emotions making her easy to manipulate." He explained then smirked, " Right now she probably blaming herself for The Okinawa's injury". " Listen to yourself! You sound like you're in love with her!" Cherry yelled out of angry and jealously without thinking. Before Cherry could react, Ryu slammed her against the wall. " In love with Myah? That's completely preposterous." He said with a laugh and squeeze Cherry's neck tighter, making her gasp for breathes then he let go. Cherry practically collapsed when she hit the ground. "You should more pay attention to your own love life and leave my alone." Ryu said to his sister who was still on the floor, choking and coughing. She waits till he walks away then gets up.

_Cherry's POV_

I power walk down the hallways to Rave's room and slammed the door as I entered, waking her up. " Huh? What happened? " She says confused. " Good Morning Rave" I say trying to sound cheerful. " Oh, hi Cherry. How are you?" She asks happily, but then winces in pain, " My body hurts". " Oh you probably just pulled a muscle or something. I mean you used a lot of energy back at Tao mansion, but I'm sure you'll be fine". I say quickly with a sweat drop. It was the first excuse that came to my mind. ' _I never thought of that. Maybe I should practice on controlling the amount of energy I use'_ Rave says thinking, " Hey Cherry, Wanna spar with me later? ". " Uh sure" I say with a shrug. " Great!" Rave says and walks out of the room. Once I'm sure she gone I laugh at myself for making such a lame excuse. '_Pulled a muscle how dumb'_ I thought cheerfully, but then my expression turns sad because I knew the reason Rave was hurting. It's Ryu's fault, well not the hurting part well that is too, but not really I mean… this is getting complicated. Ok Okay calm down I'll just keep it simple; the pain Rave is having is a side effect of making herself loyal to Ryu. He does this with all his followers (except me), first he'll ask simple questions about parents, friends, power etcetera, then he'll promise them something if they join him and just like that their loyalty is devoted to him, but they don't know that. All they do his sleep for a few days (7 at the most like Rave) and feel a little pain for a while. Suddenly I remember when I joined Ryu and a chill ran down my spine.

_Flashback- 13 years ago_

_Cherry's POV_

I was only a baby when my parents died. I remember crying as soon as Ryu carried me outside. There were corpses of our family everywhere. In some weird way I knew that my family was dead and that's why I cried. It was about a month later before Ryu put me up for adoption. Luckily I got adopted by a _shaman_ couple and was given the last name ' Disang". Ryu didn't come back into my life until I was 8.

There was loud knock on the door and Mr. Disang (Eric) answered it. A boy no older then 12 stood there smirking. " I'm looking for Cherry," he said. Eric knew who the boy was and what he wanted. Mr. Disang slammed the door and yelled, " You can't have her! ". He ran into the kitchen to face his wife. " What's wrong?" she asked worried. " Where's Cherry?" Mr. Disang asked frantically. " She's playing outside" Mrs. Disang answered surprised. " Go get her now!" Mr. Disang ordered as he pulled a gun out on the drawer and loaded it. Before I knew it Mrs. Disang scooped me up and ran back inside. She had tears in her eyes. I heard a loud painful scream and then we ran into the living room. Mr. Disang was sitting up against the wall. There was giant slash across his chest and blood was splattered all over the wall. " Eric!" Mrs. Disang said and ran to her husband crying while I was tossed to the ground. " I see" my brother said with his eyes closed and raised his Kwan do; " You want to die together! ". Out of pure instinct I ran in front of the Disangs to protect them. " Ryu please stop!" I yell with tears running down my face. Ryu's Kwan Do was inches away from my face and I didn't notice Mrs. Disang grabbed her husband's gun. She loaded it with furyokoo and shot it at Ryu (remember I still in front of them). I heard a shot go off and turned my head slightly behind me to see a giant orb of heat coming toward me. I couldn't move or believe what was happening to me. Then I felt someone jerk my arm pulling out of the way. I knew it was Ryu. He blocks the orb with his Kwan Do protecting us, and it evaporated.

At first I look in awe, but then I remember that attack almost kill me and I began to sob. Ryu put his arm my shoulders and allowing me to cry into his chest. " Its all right Cherry. Its not your fault this woman was so blinded by revenge that she was willing to kill you to achieve it" Ryu said gently stroking my hair as I continued balling. " Shut up you bastard" Mrs. Disang yells as she stands up and charges her gun with furyokoo, " Cherry if you don't want die move". I glance at her then Ryu unsure of what to do. " Cherry you must decide whether you want live or go to hell with that monster! " Mrs. Disang yells with her hand on the trigger. I glance at Ryu, then Mrs. Disang, and last Mr. Disang. I knew he wasn't dead just unconscious, but his wound was horrifying. Unintentionally I remember something he told me when I was six; '_No matter what you do I will always love you'. _I took a deep breath and let go of Ryu. " I'm sorry, but I can't decide" I say with a polite bow to Mrs.Disang. " Wrong answer! " She yells and points the gun at me then fires. The giant ball of flames came hurriedly toward me. My heartbeat fasted and fear consumed me. All I could do is shut my eyes and await death. My eyes open to see a giant, black spirit holding off the spinning ball of flames with only one hand. Telepathically it asked me ' your orders? '. ' What' I think but then realize, ' oh you mean the flame ball'. I glance at Ryu who smirking, then Mr. Disang he's who still unconscious lastly Mrs. Disang her face is pure anger and hatred. " Kill them!" I say angrily. The enormous spirit threw the ball of flames at the couple. I cover my ears not wanted to hear their blood curdling screams. Before I knew it, the house was burned down and the Disang couple was dead. Suddenly I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. It was Ryu. " Congratulations Cherry, Your first kill. Not too bad but you could improve with time!" he says proudly and helped me up from my knees. I bite my lip and nod my head. Over the next two years Ryu trains me, but then I start training myself. I decided to keep the last name Disang, so I'd always have inspiration to kill anyone or anything.

" Cherry!" Rave says, poking her head in my room, " Ready to spar? ". " Yeah!" I say excitedly and follow her outside.

_Myah's POV_

I sit on the rooftop with my knees hugged against my chest. " I was so stupid" I say to Lena looking down," I should've know that— "Myah your not psychic you can't predict the future, so its not your fault" Lena says interrupting me. " Still Madison got hurt." I say sad, " She probably hates me! ". " I don't hate you," says a voice. I look up to see Madison struggling to climb on the roof. " What are you up here?" I ask grabbing her hand and help her on the roof, " You should be resting". " I've gotten enough rest. Anyway I need talk to you about something important!" Madison says sitting next to me. " It's about the festival isn't it? Maddie I'm sorry that you got hurt and that your swords are broken!" I say sad and little frantic. " Will you relax? Ryu didn't hit my vital organs so I'm fine, but my swords are what I wanted talk about" Madison says and looks at the morning sky, " I'm getting them fixed! ". " That's great!" I say happy, " But what's that have to do with me? ". " Well, I decided to leave today and I need you take care of the team" Madison says stretching out her legs. " What?" I ask. " I'll explain" Madison says and pulls out a very detailed map from her pocket then opens it. "We're here" she says and circles the town ' Maze' with red marker then draws an arrow to town a in the middle of a desert called 'Mirage' and circles it, " I'm going there that's where my blacksmith lives". At Mirage town she draws an arrow to a place called ' Emerald city' and circles it. " That's where I'll be meeting you and the others in two days starting today. There's a house my mom bought we can stay in." Madison says then gives the map and address to me. " So your saying I'm in charge for two days and have to get everyone to Emerald city?" I ask. Madison nods and we both stand up. " We should getting going before everyone wakes up Maddie" Desiree says calmly appearing behind her master. Madison jumps off the roof and goes inside to get some stuff. " Are you sure Madison will be ok by herself?" Lena asked worried. " She'll be fine. When did you become such a mother hen?" I say confidently. " Whatever" Lena scoffed. I knew Maddie was going because she has Desiree and _The Sword of the Unknown._

_One hour later_

_Camille's POV_

Sweat dripped from my body as the sun's heat began to rise. I wouldn't even be in this stupid desert if it weren't for Ryu. He had given me an assignment, but I'm not sure if is really worth it. I mean it wasn't a hard task or anything, but this heat is killing me I don't know if I can take it. " Cami!" Soriana says catching my attention, " Focus or our target will get away". I roll my eyes. There was no way our target was getting away, but I continued to watch her through the grassy leaves of the oasis. The target was wounded, and had their guard down. ' This is going to be way too easy' I think.

_Madison's POV_

I dip my hands into the oasis's water to take a drink. After a few sips I hear rustling in the leaves. I stand and grab the handle on one of swords. " Don't be stupid Maddie" says a voice and a sliver haired girl came out, " You know your defenseless". " And how would you know?" I ask. The girl smirked. " Because _Master Ryu _told me that you'd be wounded and that you'd be easy to kill! ". I twitched at hearing Ryu's name, but then I got an idea. I put my hands on my hips. " Mmmm I didn't know Ryu liked really young girls. How many years apart are you 4,5,6?" I mock. " Shut up! Master Ryu isn't like that! " The sliver haired girl yells at me flustered, but then calms down, "Besides he already has his eyes set on your friend". " Myah" I murmur. The sliver haired girl doesn't answer instead she fills her swords with blue furyokoo. '_Damn'_ I swear in my head, '_I thought I could bluff for a little longer. Maybe I can". _" You seem like a polite person. " I say trying to buy more time, Why Don't you tell me your name? ". " Sure" the sliver girl says, but covers her swords with ice. She runs toward me and pulls out her ice-covered swords. " It's Camille!" the sliver haired girl says and drive her swords at my feet but I dodge and land on my feet. The ground turns into solid ice because of Camille's sword are stuck in desert sand. " You were able to dodge my ice drill not too bad." Camille says, pulling out her swords from the ground, "But can you dodge my next attack? ". ' _I sure as hell hope so_" I think as almost slip on the icy ground. Camille chuckles and starts spinning her swords.

Small portions of hail come out, but then wind picks up and its starts getting heavy. I shield myself with my arms, but the ice still cuts me. '_ I have to keep my distance' _I think and back away still shielding myself. " That's not going to work" Camille teases and pulls out a strand of her hair, puts furyokoo in it, and lets it go. The strands flows around my whole body then drops at my feet. " Deadly lure" Camille says seductively. Suddenly my legs move against my will toward her. She smirks as the ice slices through my jacket. Before I knew it, I'm right in front of Camille and covered in bloody, deep cuts. " Looks like my Blizzard haze took its toll on you!" she says and calls off the attack, "Now time to finish this! ". _' Shit'_ I think, _' If I survive this I have no choice but to use it'_. Camille puts her swords away and a small snowflake appears in her hand. She places on my stomach and its sinks inside. " Snow burst!" Cami says quietly in my ear and the snowflake implodes. I land on the hard no longer icy ground feeling nothing but pain. That stupid snowflake hit most of my vital organs and reopened my wound. " Madison!" Desiree yells frantically and comes to my side. " Desiree" I say quietly, " I'm not dead so we have no choice but to use it". " But Maddie you haven't— " I know that but were out of options " I say cutting off my upset spirit. Desiree nods and I force myself to stand up ignoring the pain. I pull out The_ Sword of the Unknown _and loaded it with furyokoo.'_I get one shot then I'm out furyokoo" I think and take a deep breath,' God help me! '. _I hold my weapon out in front of me. "The_ Sword of the Unknown!_ " I yell. Suddenly the hot afternoon sky turns dark and the full moon comes out. The moonlight shines on my sword and a gray wolf appears in front of me. It howls and nine more wolves show up. All ten wolves howl, one after another. " Aggrh! That sound!" Camille screams covering her ears and falls to her knees.

I notice that seven of the wolves disappear once Camille is on her knees. The three remaining wolves glare at the sliver haired. She had stopped screaming. " Stupid wolves" Cami murmurs getting on her feet but then couldn't move. The trio of wolves charge at Camille and form a large triangle around her (she's in the center). The moonlight shines on the three wolves then Camille. The wolves charge rapidly at Cami. They slash and bite her as they pass. The wolves repeat this ten more times then disappear. " Damn you Madison!" Camille yells with numerous, gory, bites and cuts. She snaps her finger and cold mist forms allowing her to escape. I open my mouth to speak, but fall back and pass out. " Madison, Madison!" Desiree yells and starts panicking.

_A young girl sat on her knees surrounded by many people. " What's taking them so damn long" asked a snotty woman in the back. " Hush, will you! This is an important moment for the kid" snapped the man to her. " You mean that stupid brat? What a waste." the woman said fanning herself. "I here she's a prodigy" mention another person. " I'm not surprised she is Naki's great granddaughter," said another." Naki was fool who died young" replied the snotty women, " If she's anything like him then this is all pointless! ". Numerous people nod and chatter in agreement. The young girl clutches her jeans tightly in irritation as her spirit appears behind her. " They're talking about me aren't they? " she asked clutching her jeans tighter. " Yes!" answered her spirit, " But there not all bad things some are good". The girl lets go of her jeans and a sad expression falls on her face. " They're doubting me," she said to quietly looking down, " After everything I've done they still doubt me". " Maddie don't worry, People always question at weapon ceremonies" Desiree said happily, " You know that! ". "Yeah, but this is my weapon ceremony and its getting difficult to handle" Madison said worried. " Let's change the subject" Desiree said quickly, " What weapon do you think you'll get? ". Madison's face lights up. " I don't know? I'm hoping for a sword! I begged daddy for one, but he doesn't decide. He just presents it to me! "." I think the elders will have the perfect weapon for you" Desiree said certain. "Yeah I know" Madison said suddenly confident. Then the huge doors at the front of the room swing open and shadowy figure steps out._

Madison awoke from her dream, sits up and wiped her sleepy eyes. She looks around the room to find her spirit calmly sleeping in the corner. " Desiree!" she barked. " Huh what" Desiree said still sleepy, but then becomes fully awake. "Maddie, You're awake! I thought I had lost you! "she said, trying to hug her partner, but get pushed away. " I'm fine. Now where the hell am I?" Madison asked getting out of bed. " Um well" Desiree stuttered as she twilled her thumbs. Madison's spirit didn't get to answer the question because a boy poked his head in the doorway. " Hey beautiful, you're awake" he said happily, " How are your wounds? ". Madison studies her self to see that she has been completely re-bandaged. " Their fine" she mutters. " Great!" the boy said and walked up to Madison, " Your spirit was panicking so munch I thought you were dead. Oh by the way my name's Sonny Martinelli and I'm a total ladies man! ". " Ladies Man?" Madison asked and Sonny smirked. He pinned Maddie against the wall by her wrist. "Cute" she kidding with a grin and Sonny inches away from her face then…" Wham, Smack! ". Madison had kicked the pervert in the balls allowing her a free hand to whack him across the face. " Madison! I'm sorry I didn't know" Desiree said nervously with a sweat drop as she followed her master into the kitchen. " D, relax it's not your fault" Madison said, grabbing an ice pack from a cabin then sitting on the counter top, "He tried to mess with me". " Damn girl you hit hard!" Sonny yelled as he rubbed his red marked cheek. " Hey Sonny do you know a guy name Alex?" Madison asked tossing the boy the ice pack. "You know my brother? " Sonny asked sitting in a chair and placing the ice pack where it needed to go. Madison nodded and sipped her coffee that had been left on the counter for her . " We're well acquainted". Sonny frozen and thought popped inside his head. _' What if this chick is Alex's girl? And I just tried to… Shit! '. _" Hey Maddie," Sonny said nervously, " Don't tell Alex about what I try to do to you". " Sure, if you do me a favor?" Madison said, finishing off her coffee and then jumping off the counter, "Take me to see the town's blacksmith". " You mean the old hag?" Sonny asked, "No problem! She was one who bandaged you up anyway". " You mean she was here?" Madison said agitated and turned to Desiree, " D, Why didn't you tell me! ". " I promised not. You know how intimidating she is" Desiree whined and Madison rolled her eyes. " Let's go".

_Meanwhile_

" My head is killing me" Rini groaned as she tossed crushed pain pills into her glass of water then took a sip. " Quit whining your not the only one with a hang over you know" Hikaru said lifting his head slightly. " Hikaru, if I didn't know you were still drunk. I'd hit you!" Rini said weakly. "Ok lets tried to focus" Myah said before taking a sip of her aspirin filled orange juice as they all sat at the table, " We've been in Emerald city for two days now and in those two we've been to the casino and the bar, but Maddie still hasn't shown up. So I've decided that Kai will go to Mirage town and get her". " Why me!" Kai yelled as polished his sai's. " Because you can hold your liquor and didn't get a hang over. Besides it'll take you only an hour to get there" Myah answered and laid her head down. " Fine." Kai mumbled as passed the sleeping Jedidiya on the couch.

" So where does this blacksmith live?" Madison asked Sonny as they walked. " On the far end of town she says she likes the peace and quiet there" Sonny answered. " That is so like her," Madison said under her breath. " Did you say something?' Sonny asked. " Nope" Madison said and wind blows passed making her stop. " What's the matter Maddie?" Sonny asked noticing she had stopped.

_Kai's POV_

I ran quickly through Mirage town when I notice Maddie. I run toward her not knowing she had her foot stuck out and she trips me. I go falling on my ass. " Kai you moron what are you doing her!" she asked me with her hands on her hips looking down at me. " I came to get you" I say getting up and notice the boy next to her, " Who are you? ". " Name's Sonny" he answers and we both continue to follow Maddie. " Is this the place?' Madison asked Sonny when we stop at a traditional Japanese wooden house. " Yep, but let me go in first" Sonny answers and we follow him inside. Inside a very old woman sat on her knees eating sushi. She had gray white hair wore in a bun at the top of her head and wore a light tan kimono. " What do you want Korrupt?" she asks, looking at Sonny with her slanted eyes. " I brought someone to see you, you old hag but first". Sonny pulls out is AK-47 and fires one shot at the old women. The old woman cocks her head to the side dodging the bullet and catches it with her chopsticks. " You lose" she says and shatters the bullets with her chopsticks. " Sonny what the hell? You can't hit my granny!" Madison yells and smacks him in the head. " What? I do that all time" Sonny says rubbing the knot on his head and Maddie hits him again. I turn to the old woman then to Madison. " So Maddie this old hag is your granny?" I say trying not laugh and Madison punches me in the face. " I think you two should wait outside" Desiree tells us calmly and we go outside

_Normal POV_

Madison sits on her knees in front of her grandmother. " You know why I'm here. Don't you?" she said calmly. " No I don't" granny said sarcastically putting her plate of sushi aside. " Granny Kanaka!" Madison whined. " I'm kidding, let me see your swords" Granny said with a laugh. Madison sighed and pulled out her three swords and placed them in front of her elder. " Madison! What the hell have you've been doing?" Kanaka yelled in shock. " C'mon there not that bad" Madison said. " Oh is that what you think" Kanaka said and picked up _The Sword of Earth. _She flicked it lightly with her finger and it broke in half. " Ok you have a point" Madison said a little annoyed. "I see The Sword of the Unknown is in pretty good shape," Kanaka said eyeing the weapon. " Yeah well I guess I know how to care of it" Madison said nervously. " Yes that might be the reason or it could be that you have absolutely no idea how use the damn thing!" Kanaka said standing up and looking down at her granddaughter angrily. " That's not true!" Madison yelled standing up and gripping her sword. " I knew it, I knew that we couldn't trust you with such a powerful sword" Kanaka said gripping the girl's shirt violently, " You're pathetic". " You're the pathetic one, you old hag!" Madison yelled without thinking. " Oh really?" Kanaka said dragging the girl to door and tossed her outside, " Prove it". Luckily Madison landed on feet and put her sword out in front of her.

" Desiree what's going on?" Kai asked the spirit. " Madison going to fight Kanaka to prove that she deserve to have The Sword Of the Unknown" Desiree answered. " You mean she's going to fight the old hag?" Sonny said surprised and happy, " Go Maddie! Kick her ass". " Ready?" Kanaka asked pulling out her steel mallet. Madison nodded and put Desiree into her sword. " Well then you first" Kanaka said twirling her mallet and Madison shakes her head yes. A giant steel bull forms in front of her and charges at Kanaka. " Nice try!" the old woman said and runs straight at the bull then jumps on it back. She pushes off the animal's back and jumps at Madison. The young girl panics and creates a giant steel wall for defense. " That even worse!" Kanaka yelled and slammed her mallet into the wall breaking. Madison goes flying into some wooden cart stands. Kai and Sonny ran to her side. " Your swords will be ready tomorrow morning" Kanaka said with a pipe in her mouth and blew smoke in her granddaughter's face. " Kai and Sonny look angrily at the women and prepare to attack her as she walks away. " Kai, Sonny if land even a finger on Granny." Madison said getting up, " I'll kill you! ". " C'mon Maddie just a scratch" Kai whined as they started walking. " No!" Madison said stopping.

_Sonny's POV_

I see in Madison's eyes that she's angry and sad. Then an idea pops in my head. " C'mon!" I say grabbing Maddie wrist and pulling her through the streets as Kai follows. We stop at a sidewalk café and take our seats. . " What are trying to pull?" Kai asks me suspiciously. " Well unlike you I'm a gentleman and as a gentleman I know when a lady is upset, you let them calm down. I think Maddie would be very calm if she had some food in her stomach. " I answer smugly. " That's stupid you bas— Kai didn't finish his insult because Maddie stuffed a roll in his mouth and told him to ' Chill '. " So what are you planning to do now?'" I ask Maddie when she's done with her meal and was getting up. " I'm going back to Granny's tomorrow knowing how to use my sword" She answers confidently. " Mmmm don't ya think that'll be kinda tough. I mean you only have one night?" I ask getting up. " I can handle it" she replies absolutely certain. " I'm sure you will" I whisper in her ear seductively then kissed her on the cheek. I glance at Kai who fuming with jealously then walk off.

_Normal POV_

" That's guy really getting on my nerves" Kai growled as they watched Sonny leave. " I thought I told you to chill" Madison said turning her back to him to blush from Sonny's action a few minutes ago. " Yeah, So" Kai said rudely and Madison punched him in his head then walked toward to the forest. " Hey where ya going?" Kai asked Madison as she walked away. " I'm go to train!" Madison shouted still walking, " Do me a favor and check into the hotel down the street".

Yeah if I feel like it" Kai scoffed under his breath, but then was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see a waitress. " Here's your bill sir!" she said cheerfully and handed him the piece of paper, "How will you be paying? ". Kai looked at the bill then got a sweat drop. ' _Damn, because of this bastard I'll be broke' he thought as he paid._

_A few hours later_

" Dammit! I've been at this for hours and haven't learn shit!" Madison yelled as laid on the grass. " You're not trying hard enough" Desiree said sharply," You need to visualize the attack. That's the only way you'll learn". " Visualize, Visualize" Madison repeated to herself over and over again with her eyes closed, " Visualize".

_Flashback- 8 years ago_

_The huge doors at the front of the room swing open and a shadowy figure steps out. In it's hand was a black case. Once the figure was in front of the girl it turned out to be her father. He had short black hair; hazel colored eyes and wore a black suit. " Madison Okinawa, after careful consideration the elders have decided your weapons." He said then opened the case to revile three swords; " It is my honor to present you with you with The Sword of Earth, The Sword of the Illusions, and The Sword of the Unknown. Each of these swords has a special ability. Do you promise to learn and use them? ". " Yes! I'm promise," Madison said proudly. " Then they're yours" Mr. Okinawa said with a smile and handed his daughter the case, which she happily accepts._

Madison opens her tear filled eyes. " I broke the promise," She said quietly. She glances at _The Sword of the Unknown_ that was lying next to her and is suddenly confident. " But I can fix it" Madison said picking up her sword and placing it in front of her, " D, I'm ready". " Fantastic!" Desiree said happily, " Now let's get started.

The next morning 

Kanaka sat in the back of the room on her knees waiting for Madison when the door opened. " Your late" the old women said annoyed and puffed smoke from her pipe. " Actually you're the one who's late" said a voice and Kanaka looked up to see a blue haired boy. "The idiot boy from yesterday. What a surprise?" Kanaka said sarcastically and ignoring the boy's late comment, " You're names Kai right anyway did Maddie sent you. Is she to ashamed to get her precious swords back? ". Kai smirked. " She not ashamed of anything. In fact she wants a rematch". " A rematch? You're kidding?" Kanaka said with a laugh, but Kai shook his head no. The old woman sighed; picked up the swords she had fixed and followed Kai outside.

_Inside the forest_

" What's taking them so long D?" Madison asked agitated as she sat on a large boulder. " Will you relax we're here!" Kai said to Madison lazily as he and Kanaka walked toward her. Madison jumped off the boulder and placed her hands on her hips. " For someone who is so damn fast, you sure like taking your time. Don't ya Kai?" she said sarcastically. " Let's just get this over with." Kai groaned and snatched the two swords from Kanaka's hand. " You ready Granny?" Madison asked holding her sword out in front of her. " I'm always ready" Kanaka said confidently then pointed to Maddie's sword", but are you sure wanna use that sword? It doesn't seem to work with you very well". " This sword will work just fine thank you!" Madison answered matching her grandmother's sarcasm. " Will you just start already?" Kai yelled annoyed, he wanted to see some fighting. Madison nodded. " I'll go first! ". She raised her sword an over her head and twirled a few times then slashed it down. A blossom of golden flowers rained over Kanaka and gently swayed to the ground. " Flowers? Now I know you can do better" Kanaka said shaking her head in disappointment then tried to move but couldn't, " Wha-What the hell? ". "You underestimate me granny, big mistake cause I learned a few moves, but I can't show you all of them so I'll have make this quick." Madison said confidently.

She stabbed her sword into the ground and yelled " Iron bull!" then the bull from the previous battle shot out of the ground. It rammed Kanaka in the stomach then set her flying upward with its horns and slammed her into the ground with its head. " I have to say your really did something great when you made this sword granny!" Madison said as she helped the old woman to her feet, " I mean a sword that lets you uses all previous attacks used by other Okinawa. Brilliant! ". Kanaka fell back wards in shock. " So when did figure it out? " she asked still on the ground and regaining her composure. " Last night!" Madison said confidently then her granny got up, " But don't worry I'm still learning so it might take me awhile before I know every move". " Well I think you've proven yourself " Kanaka said snatching Madison's swords from Kai and handed them back to Maddie, " So you can have these back". " Thank you" Madison said placing her three swords at her waist and walking away with Kai, but then stopped, " Hey granny I need a favor! ".

_One hour later_

Sonny walked toward the door and opened it. He looked down to see a suitcase at his doorstep. Since no one was around he took the case and went to his room. The smell of perfume still lingered on his sheets from the night before as he sat on his bed. Sonny opened the case to reveal a large array of bullets. There was a note inside it read:

_Dear Sonny/Korrupt/Jackass,_

_I know you're probably busy with some slut, but I wanted to give you this. It is a thank you present for saving my life. Ok now were even and now granny wants to say some stuff. __**Listen Korrupt; I made these bullets because Maddie asked me to not cause I like you. In my opinion you're a womanizer! Anyway each of these bullets does something different. So don't waste them! Even though there's like 200. Hmph now Kai has some stuff he needs to say. **_**Hey guess what dumb ass? Maddie told me what you did and I'm pissed! Don't ever try to pull something like that on her again or I'll beat your ass. She's my friend and unlike you she has dignity! **

_Bye,_

_Madison, Kanaka, & Kai_

" You know you can quit pretending Maddie. Kanaka isn't around" Kai said as they walked out of town. " What are you talking about?" Madison said as she stopped and leaned the side of her head on the wall. " Your exhausted from using the _Sword of the Unknown_, but you didn't show it around Kanaka" Shinro answered calmly. " I'm fine" Madison yawned picking her head up. Kai sighed. " Stubborn" he murmured. Then he quickly picked up Madison and carried her piggyback style home. Maddie would've argued but was too tired and drifted to sleep.

**Wow there was a lot of physical abuse in this chapter. My favorite parts were the flashbacks and fights. For your personal info Kanaka is 205, old huh? Oh yeah as of this chapter I will be updating a lot slower cause I'll be writing for this story and my already posted ****Shaman King A New Beginning**** story. **

Later all 


	6. 5: I'll train and I'll train till I cant

**Hi all**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but with school coming up, camp almost over and visting my dad I guess I didn't have much time to write. Luckily my dad's computer is faster than mine and that's why I'm able to post. Now on with the story...**

**Disclamier- I don't own Sk**

**_Profiles_**

**Name: Satoshi Kishimoto**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: male**

**Weapon: eyes...**

**Appearance: he has raven black hair and onyx colored eyes.**

**Wears a black t-shirt and blue jeans.**

**Sprit: nine tailed fox, a giant red fox with nine tails**

**Personality: cold, sadistic, hates humans, nice to close friends, possessive, over protective**

**Powers:...Able to copy any and every single attack used byOpponents, and controls fire and electricity**

**Single: yesName: Safaia**

**Age: 13**

**Gender :Female**

**Weapon:Katana**

**Appearance:Purple hair going red at the bottom, about 5 feet tall, wears a vest buttoned once at the top, and a black t-shirt that is way too big for her, blue ninja sandals, purple jeans.**

**Spirit:Undead Water Dragon (it's a Japanese dragon), named Chiko (Female)**

**Personality: Lazy, thinks everything is too much work to do, hardly bothers to even hit the snooze button in the morning, but when an adventure comes around she is hyper and bubbly.**

**Powers: Water Prison, Ice shield, Tsunami (only when she's mad.)**

**Single: Yes**

**Name: Spirit Silver**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Weapon: a pair of daggers. But the blades can pop out and then there is a wire attached to both ends...and then it turns into like a whip with a blade at the end...it's kinda like a cross with a dagger and the dowsing thing Lyserg has...**

**Appearance: white hair and skin, black eyes. Usually wears a white t-shirt (even when it's winter), white cargo pants or jeans, and sneakers or flip flops**

**Spirit: a Grey wolf named Yakima that can control thunder & lightening...which allows spirit to do that same**

**Personality: calm, easy going, never gets involved into any trouble until the trouble bothers her, loner, day dreams a lot, talk A lot when feels like it**

**Powers: can move lightening fast, can read minds, and controle thunder and lighting (thanks to her spirit)**

**Single: yeah**

_

* * *

_

_The crowd cheered loudly in the stadium as they watched a girl finished off her opponent. _

Inside the battling arena 

_The girl the crowd was cheering for smiled confidently as she loaded her dagger with furyokoo. " Lighting pulse! " the girl yelled as she stabbed her shadowed opponent with her electrical dagger. The shadowed figure fell_ to ground defeated.

" _I won! I won!" the girl yelled as she jumped up and down_

" Miss Sliver what have I told you about day dreaming in class!" yelled the teacher. The girl known as Spirit quit jumping to notice that she had been day dreaming during mediation, again. " Nice going stupid" yelled a classmate. " Your such a dork" another classmate yelled as Spirit took her sat down on the wooden floor ,Indian style. "I'm sorry sir" Spirit said embarrassed. The teacher shook his head in disappointment. " Miss. Sliver, You have the potential to be at the top of your class, but your always daydreaming". " I know sir, I'll try not to daydream as munch" Spirit said quietly. " That's not good enough I'll see you detention" the teacher. " Detention!" Spirit yelled as the bell rang. " You heard me," the teacher said as he let of the students out of class. He handed Spirit a detention slip and let her out of in class. Spirit walked through the hallways of The Eki Dojo disappointed in her actions in class

_Spirit's POV_

'_Another detention just what I need' _I think as I walk down the hallways" Hey Spirit!" yells a voice. I turned my head to see my friend Safaia running towards me. " Is it true?" she asks me. " Is it what true?" I ask confused. " That you were day dreaming in class again" Safaia asks. " Yeah" I answer with a sigh," And I got a detention for it! ". " Really? I got one too!" Safaia says holding up the slip," For sleeping in class! ". " Hmm that makes how many detention for us now" I say sarcastically. " 165" Safaia and I both say at the same time as the bell for detention rings.

_Meanwhile _

Madison stood in the front of group in the living room. " While I was going to get my swords fixed I was attacked by one of Ryu's subordinates. I won, but barely" She explained calmly, "So I've decide to go train somewhere and I was thinking that we all should go train". " Great idea, Maddie" Kai said sarcastically as he sat in a chair, " All you weaklings can go train while I stay here! ". "You're the weakling!" Myah yelled and threw a pillow at the blue haired boy's face. " Guys I'm being serious! All of us are going go train somewhere for a week" Madison said calmly, " So get ready were leaving tomorrow! ". Everyone quickly went to their rooms to pack.

_In Hikaru's room_

Hikaru lazily stuffed a bunch of clothes into his suitcase. When he went to close it. The suitcase wouldn't close. So Hikaru decide to sit on the suitcase to make it close. Then there was a soft knock on the door. " It's open!" Hikaru yelled as he sat on his suitcase. Rini opened the door and entered the room. " Hey Ri, What's up" Hikaru said cheerfully as got off his suitcase. " Nothing," Rini said quietly, " Um Hikaru, I was wondering if you would like to come training with me? ". " Sure!" Hikaru said happily. " Good! Because your lazyass Shaman Hikaru and you never train!" Rini yelled pointing an accusing finger at her fiancée, " And I won't have weakling for a fiancée! ". Hikaru looked confused as Rini slammed the door as she left.

_In Kai's room_

Kai lied on his bed flipping one of his sai's up in the air. " So have you decided where your going train?" Shinro asked sitting Kai's already packed suitcase. " Nope!" Kai said bluntly, " And I really don't care! ". Shinro shook his head in disappointment as Kai set down his weapon. " Fine! I'll just go tell Maddie. She'll probably find the perfect for you to train!" he said and made his way to the door. Kai ran quickly to door and blocked Shinro's way. " Ok, Ok, I'll go train with my sister" Kai said annoyed, " Will that make you happy? ". " Yep!" Shinro answered.

_In Jedidiya's room_

Jedidiya throw darts at his dartboard as talked on the phone. " So I'll see in 0800 hours !" he said then hung up the cordless phone on its base.

_The Next day_

Cherry sat on the ledge of the balcony staring at the sky. She kept thinking about what Ryu said about Myah and how he was using her. _' I still don't understand why Ryu would pick that Tao. She's so weak! In fact she's too weak. If she's going to be working for Ryu she's going to have become stronger, but how.'_ Cherry thought. " Cherry! I'm back!" yelled an annoying voice that almost made Cherry fall off the ledge. " Rave! I told you to quit doing that!" Cherry said irated as she regained her composure. " Sorry" Rave said a little sad as she sat down next Cherry on the ledge. " It's fine!" Cherry said calmly, " So how did your spying go? ". " Great!" Rave answered joyfully, " No one even knew I was there! ". "Good! " Cherry said pleased, " So what did you find out? ". " Well Ma-The Okinawa made everyone go off training somewhere " Rave explained. " Train, Train?" Cherry repeated to herself quietly, " That's it! ".

Before Rave could ask, Cherry disappeared behind a swirling tornado. Rave frowned. She didn't like it when Cherry left without an explanation. Rave got off the ledge and walked back inside the mansion. She walked down the hallways, but stopped when she saw Camille's door wide open. ' _That's weird? Cami never leaves her door wide open' _Rave thought curious. She poked her head inside, but no one was there. _'Mmmm I wonder where she is?'_ Rave thought tapping her chin, ' Maybe_ Alex knows_?'

Alex sat on his bed playing "Rammstein" on his guitar when Rave came in his room. " Hey Alex have you seen Cami" she asked a little worried, " She isn't in her room". Alex stopped playing his guitar and closed his eyes to think.

_Inside Alex's mind_

' _**Hey dumbass!' Rage yelled, ' The last time we saw Ms. Hottie was when we were sparing in the forest. Then we left her with that bastard Ryu.**__' Damn' Alex swore, ' Your right!'_

_Back in reality_

Alex didn't say a word to Rave as he walked out of his room and down the hall.

"WHY ISN'T ANYBODY TELLING ME ANYTHING!" Rave yelled angry stomping her feet like a toddler. Alex walked down the hall to Ryu's room and entered. Ryu sat on the windowsill. " Ever heard of knocking?" he said sarcastically. " Shut up" Alex said annoyed. " Somebody is a little testy" Ryu said getting off the windowsill to meet Alex's fierce glare. " Where's Camille?" Alex asked irated. " Camille, Camille?" Ryu repeated tapping his chin pretending to think, " I have no idea!" . " LIAR!" Alex yelled letting Rage take over so he could slam Ryu into the wall. " Mmmm Now I remember!" Ryu said calmly, but in a sarcastic tone as he was pinned to wall, " I sent her to kill the Okinawa! ". " What!" Alex said taking back over.

" Yes! That was it, but she must have failed since she hasn't come back yet" Ryu said calmly, but then smirked," She probably somewhere in the middle of the desert by now. " The Desert?" Alex repeated dropping Ryu to the ground. " You better hurry before the vultures get her!" Ryu said sarcastically as Alex left. Alex stormed into his room. _**'That bastard is going to pay .How dare he trick us' Rage thought as Alex picked up the phone to dial someone.**_ " Who are you calling? Reaper asked as he appeared behind his master. " Sonny!" Alex answered with a smirk.

_With Rini and Hikaru_

" Hurry it up Hikaru" Rini yelled from the top of the snowy mountain, " You soo damn slow! ". " You'd be slow too if you had climb up a tall icy cold mountain!" Hikaru yelled as climbed the mountain. After about 10 more minutes Hikaru finally made it to top. " I made it!" Hikaru said panting as he collapsed on the ground. " Took you long enough!" Rini said annoyed looking down at her fiancée. " Ri C'mon give it a rest" Hikaru whined tired. " No way! We have a lot more training to do" Rini said as she dragged Hikaru by the collar. The two stopped at the other side of mountain. Hikaru gulped as looked over the edge. It was a long drop. " We're going down there," he stammered. "Yep!" Rini said and accidentally kicked Hikaru so hard that he went tumbling down the cliff. " Oops!" Rini said embarrassed and snowboarded down after her fiancée. Hikaru landed at the end of the mountain with a loud crash and Rini falling on top of him. " We're here!" She said happily looking up and pushing Hikaru face in the snow. " Here where?" Hikaru asked with his face still in the snow, but then looked up.

Rini got up and stared at the sight before her. It was a training field made of ice, and snow. " What is this place?" Hikaru asked dumbfounded. " My personal training field!" Rini answered. " Cool" Hikaru said happily and started to explore the area. " I knew this place would get him excited about training" Rini said confidently with her arms folded across her chest. " Yeah," Kazuma said appearing behind her master, " You know Hikaru pretty well, don't ya Ri? ". Rini blushed. " Yeah, I guess so". " C'mon Ri let get start training" Hikaru said yanking Rini's arm toward the field.

Abou_t 6 hours later… _" All right Hikaru, This is our last training session for today!" Rini yelled standing a few feet away from her fiancée, "Ready? ". " Yeah" Hikaru answered as they stood on the icy battling arena. Rini ran at Hikaru and threw a punch. Hikaru caught Rini hand and threw her over his head. The black haired landed on her feet and charged at her fiancée. ' _By the way she running she probably going to kick me_' Hikaru thought. He prepared for Rini's kick, but to his surprise Rini didn't kick him. Hikaru had left his legs wide open so the black haired girl just slipped right under his legs. While Rini passed through Hikaru's les, she grabbed his ankle making him fall onto the ice covered ground. " No fair! You tricked me!" He whined while ,he laid on his stomach. Rini stuck in her tongue out at her fiancée. " Don't be such a sore loser!" she said looking down at him, " Now c'mon let's get inside before the snow gets too heavy". Rini helped Hikaru up and they walked to the Rini's large cabin.

_Inside the cabin_

" Hey Ri!" Hikaru said turning his head to look at her as he sat on the couch, " How'd you'd get a place like this way up in the mountains? ". " It was my grandmother's" Rini answered as she took a sit next to him on the couch, " She gave it to me in her will!". " Your pretty lucky to get something as awesome as this" Hikaru said glancing around the room. " I guess your right, but didn't any of your family members give you something special?" Rini asked curious. Hikaru shook his head no. " The coolest thing I ever got was the Staff of Mages along with my spirit Takao and that was from the monks! ". " Monks?" Rini repeated confused. " Oh yeah! I didn't tell you did I?" Hikaru said surprised she didn't know, " When I was about 10 years old my dad sent me away to a Monk's temple to help with my shaman training! ". " So that's means the monks gave you this laid back attitude!" Rini said a little surprised. " Yep!" Hikaru answered cheerfully with a yawn and a stretch, " Isn't that great!" Rini rolled her eyes and turned on the TV with remote.

_Meanwhile_

" I hate you" Kai murmured agitated as his sister put the third weight on his back as he lied on carpet in the push up position. " Quit whining Kai!" Sam yelled as she sat on the hotel room's bed and looked at her watch, " You can get out of that position in … 3… 2…. 1!". On 1 Kai collapsed on the floor exhausted. " Kai don't act so tired" Sam said getting off the bed, " It wasn't that hard!". " Well if you think it's so easy then why don't you try it?" Kai said still on the floor. " I don't have too since I'm not the once training your are! Sam teased. Kai rolled over to his back and got up. " So what's next?" he asked scratching his head. Sam smirked. _15 minutes later…_

" Sam your crazy!" Kai yelled frantically as Sam's bodyguard handcuffed his arms and legs to a tree. Sam giggled at her brother as she stood few feet away from him. " Don't yell at me it was Fate's idea!" she answered as Fate appeared behind her. "Yep, and I think it's a great training exercise! " Sam's spirit (fate) said happily. " Everything's secure Miss Yuki" the bodyguard said as walked over to Sam. " Good" She said pleased and pulled out her scythe. She loaded it with blue furyokoo. " Thunder slice!" Sam said and hacked her scythe into the ground. A row on lighting strikes started hitting Kai. He dodged them by moving side to side, but with a lot of difficulty. " Kai quit dodging soo much. The point of this exercise is to get out of the handcuffs. This is like when you fight an enemy and they disable certain ability. In this case you can't move your legs or arms just your hands and wrist" Shinro whispered in his ear, reminding him.

Kai closed his eyes and began to think. ' _I see why sis made me do this. Since I rely mainly on_ _my speed she disabled it.' He thought calmly._ From behind the tree, Kai took out one of his sai's that was concealed in his jacket's cuff. He used it to cut off one of the cuffs . Before Kai could cut the other one, Sam starts sending balls of darkness from the tip of her scythe. _' Dammit! She using that Shadow ball attack' _Kai thought as raised his sai to block. The Shadow balls came hurriedly toward Kai. Thinking quickly he made a giant wall of blood to stop the attack. " Your getting better" Sam complimented quietly as she called off the attack and walked away. Before She could blink, Kai was in front of her blocking her path. " C'mon don't we have more training to do? " He asked jokingly. " Mmmmm let me see" Sam said pretending to think then playfully slashed Kai with her scythe, " Yeah!". Kai jumped back and tried to hit Sam with his sai. She blocked the sai with her scythe. As the battle continued the two siblings kept clashing weapons.

_With Jedidiya_

Jedidiya stood in front of the bleachers where there were a lot of rowdy kids. The rowdy kids were campers in boot camp and this large room was their gymnasium. " They're ready for you sir," a man in military uniform whispered in Jedidiya's ear. Jedidiya cleared his throat and the man in uniform backed away. "ALL RIGHT YOU LITTLE BASTARDS, LISTEN UP OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" he yelled in his military voice, " FOR THE NEXT WEEK I'LL BE YOUR INSTRUCTOR! ". Jedidiya took a minute to look at the horrified campers faces. ' _Man I missed this!_ "He thought enjoyably. Usually Jed was a pretty nice guy, but when it came to boot camp he was serious about putting these wimps into shape. " ALL THIS BABY TRAINING YOU WIMPS HAVE BEEN DOING IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE SHIT I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU DO! He bellowed as he paced back and forth professionally," I WENT TO WAR AND THAT WAS A LIVING HELL FOR ME BECAUSE I WAS ILL PREPARED. I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS. SO I'M GOING TO TURNED YOU FUCKING BED WETTERS INTO SOME DAMN GOOD CADETS! ".

Many kids started whispering about how scared they were of Jed's training. A few minutes later… Jedidiya and his first group of victims stood outside in hard, fierce rain on the obstacle course. The obstacle course wasn't' that hard. First was a huge rope wall, then a wire fence you crawl under, after that a giant log you walk on while trying not fall into a pit of snakes. Then the course ended with a huge full of crocodiles and alligators that had to be crossed by paddling a canoe." Uh sir" mumbled a quiet cadet, "Are the snakes in ditch poisonous? "."What if they are?" Jed said mocking getting in the girl's face, " Are you afraid cadet? Do you want me to call you your mommy? So she can come pick you up and give a bottle of warm milk".

" Hell no sir! I was just curious sir. Please forgive me sir!" the girl replied with a salute. " Allow me to be the one to try the course!". " Fine, Go!" Jed said getting out the girl's way. The girl didn't do half bad. She hesitated a little when she saw the snakes, but made up for it by maneuvering through the reptiles quickly in the canoe. " Alright who's next?" Jed asked proudly as the girl returned. After an hour on the course, Jedidiya was surprise to see that the cadets really were wimps. One kid fell in the pit of snakes and got affection another got their hair caught in the wire then another cadet fell off the rope wall and peed in their pants. ' _I have my work cut out for me'_ Jed thought as massaged his temples with his fingertips.

_In a very large forest_

Myah panted heavily as she closed her and waited for the signal. " Now!" Lena yelled and the blonde threw her dagger at the tree in front of her. Once the dagger hit the target, Myah jumped on it then pushed off. She spun rapidly in the air as she was covered in black furyokoo. Soon she became a spinning tornado that was sending flying daggers everywhere." Land!" Lena ordered. Myah quit spinning and head for the ground, landing on her hands. " How was that Le?" she asked opening one eye and still on her hands. " Not bad" Lena said unimpressed sitting in front of her master," You were able to hit most of the targets." " Most?" Myah said getting back on her feet to notice that she missed the target tied on the ankle on a bird, that had just flow a few feet above her head . She jumped up and gently grabbed the target off the bird's ankle. "Myah, You're going to have difficulty fighting opponents of air and wind, if we don't start to improving your training!" Lena said serious as the blonde landed. " Le Chill!" Myah said twirling one her daggers, " I only screwed up cause I'm tired ,so relax".

" Only weaklings make excuses" Lena mumbled under her breath. Then surprise to see a dagger shot at her feet. "Lena, You know I'm not weak! ". " Hmph!" was the tiger's reply. " Aren't we the confident little bitch!" said a voice. Myah quickly pulled out her twin daggers and prepared to fight. Then a strong wind blew making Myah shield her eyes from dust and a girl appeared from a small tornado.

_Myah's POV_

" Who are you?" I yell at the girl. " Cherry Disang" the girl answered, "But you probably prefer to know me as Ryu's little sis! ". "Ryu!" I murmur in anger. " What do you want?" Lena asked with a snarl. " Heh, Heh I'm here to test your Master's ability " was Cherry's answer slyly. " Test my ability?" I repeat confused. " Yeah, If your too weak then there's no point of you even trying to join Ryu. He'- I cut the girl off. " I'm not joining Ryu!" I yell. "You don't know that!" Cherry says jokingly with a sarcastic tone. " I SAID I'M NOT JOINING RYU!" I scream angry and charge at her.

" Myah, Wait!" Lena says trying to warn me but I don't listen. Just as I'm about to strike a blow with my dagger, a giant ghost like fist comes flying toward me. Suddenly a giant wall of black flames appears and fist goes crashing into it. " Myah you need to calm down!" Lena growls as she leaps in front of me and crouched down, " You're letting your anger cloud your judgment and all that's only going to get you killed! ". " Such wise words" Cherry says sarcastically pulling out her fan, " Too bad they won't do you any good, Spirit of Wind! ". The fist withdrew it hand from the wall as the rest of the body took form. " Kill her!" Cherry ordered The Spirit of Wind jumping of Spirit's shoulder. The Spirit of Wind created a small ball of swirling air and threw it at me. I dodge the orb just as it hit the ground, but the impact was too strong and go flying into the ground. " Down in one hit" Cherry says unimpressed as she toys with her fan, " How pathetic! ".

"You're the pathetic one, hiding behind a powerful ghost!" I say lifting my body slightly off the ground, " What's the matter, Afraid to fight me? ". " Quite the contrary, I want too kill you!" Cherry says calmly as she jumps down, " And I'm going too if you can't beat me! ". She pulls out another fan and slashes it me. I roll over to dodge the crescent shaped wind that came hurriedly toward me. " You can't keep dodging" Cherry says and leaps in the air. Then she started to spin rapidly, creating a tornado around her body. Suddenly she dives down and hits me in the stomach with her heel. "Aggh" I say as I gasp for air.

_Cherry's POV_

" You're finished !" I say sinsterly as I crush Myah, "I knew a weak girl like you couldn't beat me ,let alone join Ryu!" I look up at bright blue sky and smile proundly. " Heh, heh" I hear and look down a the laughing blonde. " This battle is far from over!" She says and her body turns into black flames allowing her to dissapper. ' Where is she?" I think as I turn in different directions frantically trying find her. Suddenly a flaming dagger comes dashing toward my head. I dodge it by bending by back over a little, but then I feel a sharp kick in my stomach sending me flying. Thinking quickly I spread my arms out wide, holding a fan in each hand , allowing the wind to lightly sway me to the ground, but before I land a dagger flies pass me from behind and cuts my cheek. Then Myah appeares in front of me , she's in her median form. " I'm threw playing games with you!" I say agitated as wipe the blood dripping down my cheek with sleeve. " Oh really?" Myah says mockily, " I'm just getting warmed up!". I growl in annoyance as I let my fans and spirit dissapper behind a light wind.

Then I raise my arm and a strong but gentle wind flows around my hand. Myah's eyes go wide as the wind forms a large folded fan. I open the fan , gripping it with both hands, to reveal its features. This one was Japanese style fan. I usaully use my Chinese fans which are alot smaller. Anyway, my Japanese fan was black with a glistning orange fox on it. I smirk as cofidently as I spin around on my heels ,openly creating a strong and swift breeze. After a few mintues of spinning I let go of my fan. It glides pass Myah and lands on the ground in a complete halt. ' This can't be good' the blonde thinks as I snap my fingers. The fox on my fans steps out onto the ground shimming with a white aura. Suddenly the fox charges at Myah. " Fox typhoon!" I yell and the fox leaps in the air toward with its teeth snarling. Then the fox starts spinning in a ball making wind maniuplate all around it. Soon it is a large ball of flowing wind. The ball strikes Myah with a loud crash, The impact is so strong it leaves a giant hole where a the attack was made and most of the trees were destoryed.

" Cirtical hit!" I say pleased, " Good work Unido ( the fox name)!". The orange fox leaps out from the now smoke filled area he had attacked and went back into the fan as it dissappears in the windy breeze. Suddenly I collasped on the ground,landing on my kness, from pure exahusted. " I guess I used alot more furyokoo then I thought" I weeze between heavvy breaths as I clutch the dirt with fist . " No! ya think!" says a sarcastic voice and I look up at the smokey area. There are a few slow footsteps, then Myah comes out. " What!" I say in shock whisper. " Suprise, Suprise!" the blonde says mockily, but then gets serious, " Now Lena!". " Arrrrgh!" I scream in pain as Myah's spirit jumps on back, giving me a sharp bite in the neck and digging her claws into my skin, hard. " That's it Lena!, keep her still." Myah says and raises her right arm, Flaming tiger mark!".

The tiger stripes on her arm float off and stick to my body. " Die!" Lena whispers in my ear and jumps n my back. The stripes on my body start to burn, and burst into black flames. I scream so loud in pain that my voice echoes through the forest. Myah calls off the attack and my body falls to the ground. She walks towards me, and grins. " YOU BITCH!" I say looking up at with one eyes as she stands over me. " Later" the blonde says playfully and leaps off somewhere else. Since I couldn't move my body, The Spirit of Wind scoops me up and we dissappear behind a gentle breeze.

_With Madison_

Madison walked through the hallways of The Eki Dojo looking for room 290. She passed eaqch door and read it's number. " 286,287,288,289" she read,but then stop at the next door," Ah, here it is 290!".

_Inside room 290_

" All right class its nearing the end of the month whichs means that Eki tournament is coming up!" the teacher explained, " Since this class is in an upper rank,the tournament gives you the oppurnity to graudute!". The students started to whisper and chat in excitement when the door opened. A girl with three swords tied around her waist walked in and the class grew slient. " May I help you?" the teacher asked breaking the slience. The girl nodded and snapped her finger. A ghost in red kimono appeared in front of the teacher.

" Hello, I'm Desiree Okinawa and my master Madison is here to- " Don't say another one if your Okinawa then you must be here to train" the teacher said cutting Desiree off. " Yes, but we're here for discpline training" the girl said coolly and recived a loud snicker from the class. Madison sent them a death glare and they all quited down. " Well lets get your discpline tranining started Madison-sama" the teacher said warmly. 15mins later..

" Maddie, Are you sure you want to do this? " Desiree asked worried. " Of course I am" Madison said cofidently as they stood front Discpline room 310. " But you've never done something like this before!" Desiree reminded a little frantic. " I'm up to the challange!" Madison said coolly and slide open the door. ' Oh no' Desiree thought. Madison smirked. " Ready to clean D?". At the Eki Dojo displince tranning was cleaning the dojo. 1 hour later... Madison bend over on her knees to scrub the floor. Instead of her usual clothes, she was wearing a red cleaning dress tied by a black slash and under that red capris. Her swords and other important items were safely tucked away in the guest room she was staying in for the week.

" You're doing great Maddie! I'm so proud of you!" Desiree said happily as she watched her mistress work. " D shut up!" Madison said coolly she as plosihed the floor, " I'm almost finished!". " Okay" Desiree said weakily. " But thanks for the complient" Madison said trying to cheer up her partner. " Your welcome!"Desiree said with a warm smile. Then their was a soft knock on the door and a man step in, holding two young girls by their ears. " I'm sorry to intreput you Miss, but these girls need to be punish and I feelt that discpline training would be suite them" he said calmly. " yeah right!" aruged a white haired girl and recived a hard tug on the ear. " I don't think they'll be munch help though" he said with a sigh and let go of the girls ears making them fall to the floor before leaving. " My ear is going to be hurting for weeks" the purple haired girl whined rubbing her beating red left ear.

" Same here" the white haired complained also rubbing her sore right ear. Madison cut her eyes at the two. " What are your names?" Both girls looked at each other and blinked in suprise. " Well, I'm Safaia and that's my friend Spirit" the purple girl anwsred as she toyed with one of her red tips. "Spirit, Safaia!" Madison said pleased and threw a rag at each of the girl's faces," Get to work!". " Huh" the girls replied looking at their rags. " Don't just sit there, POLISH!" Madison snapped and started back to work, " By the way I'm Madison". A few days later..

" You know I'm kinda get used this discpline training" Safaia said lazily with her hands behind her head. " Well that's a frist" Madison said scoffed as she walked next to the purple haired girl. " I mean were missing all of our class just to clean, that's awesome" Safaia contuined cheerfully. " I don't understand how you can be so laid back about this Fa, I mean we're missing so many classes that were going to be unprepared for the tournament!" Spirit said worried and a little frantic. " What tournament?" Madison asked confused as the three walked to through the halls. "Oh, that's right you don't know do ya Maddie" Safaia said a little suprised, " At the end of the month we have a fighting touranament to decide who moves up, who gradutes ectera. Since Me and Spirit are A- ranks students the tournament gives us a chance to graudute!".

" Do you know who you'll be fighting?" Desiree asked appearing behind her mistress. " Not yet.., but the sheet is right on the bulletin board" Spirit explained calmly. " Well then lets go find out!" Madison said and headed staright for the bulletin board at the end of the hall. The three girls walked up to the board while a couple of other students were also looking. One looked at the chart then gave a cold glare to Spirit with his oxny colored eyes then walked away. Safaia frowned, she wouldn't fight till the day after and against a weakliy. " Who ya fighting Spirit?" . " Um let me check" Spirit said checking the chart ,but then froze and stuttered out her opponent's name," SSa-Satoshi Ki-Kishimoto!". " Oh no!" Safaia said suprised. " Who's that ?" Madison asked clueless. " The strongest guy in our class!" Safia anwsered. " I'm so going to lose!" Spirit said with anime tears in her eyes and collasped onto her kness still upset. " Relax and you'll do fine" Maidson adivised calmly.

The next day...

I'm so nervous!" Spirit said quitely as she sat on the bench waiting for her turn. " Calm down, It's all in your head" Safaia reassured, " Besides you'll be fine , Maddie is the ref and she won't let anything bad happen to you!". Madison had become the ref because the first guy got knock out for making a bad call. " Match 10, Spirit Sliver vs Satoshi Kishimoto, both fighters to the stage!" Madison said profenally to and the fighters made ot to the areana. Seeing that they were both ready , Madison blew the whistle around her neck. " Begin!".

Satoshi made the first move. He created a a fire ball in his hand and shoved it to the ground. Underground the fireball turned into a huge flame and headed straight for Spirit. ' _Ok think, where's it going to come up'_ She thought and read Satoshi's mind, " Right under me". Spirit leaped into the air just missing the attack as it came up and pulled out one of dagger with an unoticable wire attached. She started spinning it rapidly around her and making it charge with electricity. " Rapid Surge" she called out and slashed out a rapid electrical disc. Satoshi disappered bfore the atack could hit and reappered behind Spirit to knee her in the back.

Spirit when crashing into the ground but rebounded off to land on her feet. " Enough games" Satoshi said agitatied and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a huge fox apperared behind him. " Go" ordered its master and it ran at Spirit. As it charged at Spirit it went to normal size,but got faster. Then it leaped and bit Spirit in the shoulder. A Shocking and burning pain flowed through her body, but she pushed it aside to wrapped her dagger wire around the fox's body. Quickly she pulled it off and started spinning it around creating a stroung flaming aura around its body. Then she let go and the fox ( Covered in flames) crashed staright into its master." Way a go Spirit!" Safaia cheered from the stands she had got in ealrier right as the fight started. Satoshi had crashed straight into the wall creating a big hole, and bombared in rumble. ' I won' Spirit thought as she collasped onto her kness exhausted. " I'm not through yet!" Satoshi screamed as he pushed his way out of the rumble.

He created a ball of flames behind his back then shelided it with electricity. Then charged at Sprit with the orb in his hands! Spirit shut her eyeys unable to move and waited for impact. After to a few seconds of nothing, Spirit opened one eye to see Madison in front of her with The Sword of Earth stabbed into the ground, creating a wall of earth to blocked the attack. " This battle is a draw" Madison said serious. Satoshi pulled his hand out of the wall and summoned his giant fox again. " whatever, you loser!" he said before jumping on his fox's back and disappearing

* * *

**Wow alot stuff happen in this chapter, I really liked the fighting scence between Cherry and Myah. Oh yeah I'm starting this thing where I explain the origin of each chapter title. This one is: _I 'll train, and I'll train till I can't train no mores_. I gave up with this after I watch a show called Popye ( it's an old show about salior who eats spinich to beat up bad guys) and the title just struck me. **

**Later all**


	7. 6:The Optimistic’s Anonymous Nite

**Hi all**

**Hey peoples sorry I haven't been able to update this fic, but I've been really busy lately. Plus I was in a writers slump (so if this chapter a little off sorry), but I got out of it and can't wait to update some fics!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, but this story is mine!**

**Name: Ciara/ Breeze (called as nickname)**_** Taray**_

Age: 14

Gender: female  
**  
****Weapon: Scepter key. Scepter that she wears as key when not in use. **

Appearance: Light skin, black hair to the middle of her back and eyes that change color in different light. Has a nice body, small waist, and excellent curves.

Sprit: Ninya-ninja. Is very fast and rarely shows herself to others. Mostly only speaks to Breeze. Can attack humans with throwing stars. (Only when on own)

Personality: Very flirtatious and fun. She has many secrets that are easily kept because of her seemingly open personality. She does and says whatever she wants or thinks. Often lies but admits to it as soon as caught. Seems to be easy going but never stays on one side. Goes from good to bad depending on what suites her.

Powers: Very acrobatic, controls elements. Fire, water/ice, earth, air-but not as good as others, and a small control of electricity. Uses mostly pure strength to keep powers a secret.

Single: yes-but others may not agree 

**Name-Yume no Mai(this is just an alias)**

**Age-12.**

**Gender-Female**

**Weapon -She uses two daggers inherited from her mother, who was a top assassin ,considered to be one of the top-hit men in the world**

**Appearance-I want her to wear a blindfold for the earlier part of the fics for the sake of being mysterious.(She has gray eyes. They're like ice sometimes, and can severely creep people out when she uses her Glare of Doom) She has midnight black hair which is usually found in a high ponytail, brushing her shoulder **

**blades. She should be around 155 cm tall, and wears a sleeveless black shirt with a high **

**turtleneck collar. Also a long light purple skirt with two long slits at the side, where she can easily reach where she keeps her daggers on holsters. She wears knee length boots without heels.**

**Spirit-her spirit is one with the element of air. The spirits name is **

**Kazumi. Kazumi was once a miko in the era of warring states and was killed and raped by a samurai. Her sole purpose as a spirit now is to destroy the race of mankind, but Yuriko doesn't know that yet.**

**Personality-Yuriko is cold and emotionless. She seldom speaks unless its important, and it is not easy to anger her. She likes to irritate people, although she in unconscious of herself doing it. Her smile is bright and warm, but it is quickly replaced by sorrow when she is reminded of her mothers death by a **

**shaman.**

**Her goal in life is to become Shaman king to salvage her mothers soul from hell, because she killed too much people. She doesn't care about anything else. When she accomplishes it, she just wants to live an easy life like Yoh.**

**She has three kind of attacks. The first one is called Soul strike.It uses her **

**own life force and spirit essence to attack another soul, so as to weaken their **

**will to fight. This is her strongest attack**

**Her second attack is called Dance of the wind. She lets her furyokoo slowly **

**surround her opponent unconsciously ,until the opponent realizes it. When they do realizes it, she controls the furyokoo to compress down, causing the **

**body to implode. Its a brutal and cruel way of killing, and she seldom uses it.**

**The last attack, she uses with her daggers. Its called Melody of the north. When she uses it, she dances to an unheard melody, a slow and confusing attack. Whenever she moves, she leaves several after images to confuse the enemy.**

**Name: Rie Kuro**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Weapon: can summon a fan(can control any element ,indestructible, sharp edges and sides, look's like a normal fan, black)**

**Appearance: ebony black hair, ends at her butt, has a crescent moon in her forehead (like Sesshoumarus in Inu-yasha) and black or dark blue eyes(blue like the night sky),wears camouflage cargo pants, a gray jacket, underneath it is a **

**Tube top, wears a choker that has a ruby in the middle, fingerless glove on her left hand that ends in her wrists, but glove on her right hand that ends before her elbow**

**Sprit: none since she is a demon, a lunar demon**

**Attacks: Rie's attacks: death's kiss (summons the people of death and swipes)(fan), death's silence(fan),death's claws(claws),death's strength(fists),double death's kiss(two fans)(swipes the other fan left and swipes the other fan right),death's light(four whips),**

**Personality: ass-kicking, tough when its the time to fight serious, evil (says her brother)**

**Likes: the colors black, white, red, gray and silver, torturing her brother (by hitting him or swatting him with her fan)**

**Hates: Jen (their blond classmate), cowards, bastards**

**Powers: since she is a lunar demon she can control any element, by fan or by hand**

**Status: sister to her twin brother Hiro, works for Koenma**

**Name: Hiro Kuro**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Weapon: can summon a sword**

**Hiro's attacks: kakotsu (sword)(slice left), death bite(claws),soul stealer(runs then slices)(sword),seko(fists),double kakotsu(sword slice left, other sword **

**slices right),ketsu(single whip)**

**Appearance: black hair and crimson eyes, ears camouflage cargo pants, a gray jacket, underneath it is black t-shirt, wears a choker that has a ruby in the middle, gloves has a crescent moon in her forehead (like Sesshoumarus in Inu-yasha) **

**Sprit: none since he is a demon, a lunar demon**

**Personality tough, sometimes a bit of a coward**

**Likes: sleeping, eating, the colors blue (any kind of blue), white & red**

**Hates: school, homework, no TV no food**

**Powers: since he is a lunar demon he can control any element, by sword or by hands**

Status: brother to his twin sister Rie, works for Koenma

The large glistening golden bell of the cathedral rang loudly through town, signaling midnight. A shadowy ghost like figured crouched down and watched the bell chime from a nearby rooftop. ' It's so peaceful ' she thought before standing up and disappearing in a flash. She leaped from building to building, rapidly and landed on the rooftop of the structure she had just being gazing at minutes ago. She looked down to see two men guarding the entrance of the church. " Why are we even here?" one guard asked to the other, " I mean who would steal from a church? ". " Yeah, …isn't that a sin?" the other guard asked and received a shrug as an answer. Suddenly both men froze as they felt a sharp pain in their backs and fell to the ground. The figure jumped down off the building and yanked the shuriken out of the men's backs before entering the building. The figured dashed through the hallways of the large cathedral, taking out guards and security cameras on her way with her shuriken. Soon the woman stopped when she reached a large red door with gold handles.

" _Great Job, Ni!" said a quiet, but proud voice from behind. " I just did as you requested Mistress" the ghost replied politely without turning around to meet her friend's warm smile behind her black mask," No need for compliments." " I told you not be so formal with me Ninya" the girl snapped happily as she walked up to door, " We are friends ya know! ". " I'm sorry mistress. I'll remember next time." Ninya replied with a bow. The girl groaned in annoyance as she gently slipped a key off her neck and placed it in the keyhole of the door. " It's Kagi, not mistress. Kagi. K-a-g-I, Kagi got it," the girl explained calmly as she opened the door and stepped inside, "Wow this place is huge! ". " It's quite beautiful isn't Kagi" Ninya replied looking around her for herself. " Look Ninya, Look!" Kagi conned in a giddy tone as she pointed an excited finger at the front of the room, " There it is! ". At the front of the room was a diamond challis decorated with ruby, emeralds, and sapphires all around the rim of the cup. Kagi excitedly walked straight to the cup. _

" _It's soo much prettier up closer!" She said as examined the cup (without touching it), absolutely mesmerized by its beauty. " Do you have the decoy ready?" Ninya asked snapping her friend out of her trace. " Yeah, It's right here!" Kagi said as she pulled out the replica from her small black bag. "Good, Now on three" Ninya said pleased and they began to counted, " 1, 2,3! ". On three Kagi switched the cups out and sighed in relief when the alarm didn't go off. "Phew that was close!" She said with quick wipe of her forehead and started to walked, but then tripped on an invisible wire setting off the alarm. " Dammit!" She swore as racing footsteps headed for the hallway. Suddenly police burst into the room. " Hands behind your head" one of the guards said pointing his gun at Kagi. "Whatever you say sir" The young thief said slyly as she did as she was told. Then in a blink of an eye she disappeared leaving a key-shaped piece of paper in her place. One of the guards picked it up and read it; Sorry, 'Ladies and Gentleman', but you can't catch Kagi the Key Mistress. I'm the greatest thief in the world! "What are you idiots standing around for? Go find her!" yelled the commander. Kagi covered her mouth to hold back her snickering as she watched the church storm with police from a rooftop a few feet away. " They're soo clueless! ". " Are you ready to go, Kagi?" Ninya asked appearing next to her master. " Yep!" the young girl said getting up and letting the moonlight reflect her features. She had long black hair and light skin. Her face was covered in a black mask showing only her now aqua green eyes._ _As she leaped from building to building the jewels on the diamond challis sparkled brightly in her hand. _

" WILL YOU WAKE UP!" the owner yelled as she slammed her hand hard on the counter waking up her employee. " Huh, What?" the black haired girl said as lifted up her head up from the counter with a drowsy look in her golden eyes, " Did you say something boss? ". " Ciara! How many times do I have to tell you not to sleep on the job!" the middle aged manger scoured as she wagged her finger disappointingly, " I pay you to work not nap! ". " I know, I know and I'm sorry!" Ciara said and gave yawn added with a long stretch, " I just stayed out a little late last night! ". " Whatever just get back to work and don't forget our motto!" the manger said before walking back to her office. " Yeah, Yeah, I know. " Ciara said annoyed and began mocking the bakery's motto under breath," At Maude's Bakery, We'll enrichment your brain with a good book while you munch on something sweet we cooked! ". " What a joke!" she scoffed before turning on the TV in the back of the room with the remote.

_On the television_

"_**Breaking news! " bellowed the newscaster, " Kagi the Key mistress strikes again! Though our guards and officers fought the thief with all their might, she still got away with Moray town's prize possession, the Challis of Moray! ".**_ _' A lie! Those guys didn't even touch me!'_ Ciara thought and was about to change the channel when blue emerald appeared on the side screen of newscaster, ' _What is that wonderful piece of jewelry_?' _**" Due to the recent thieveries by the Key Mistress, police have decided to use the rare crystal blue emerald as an attempt to lure her out" the newscaster explained, " This exquisite jewel will be on open display at the Roland ball hosted in our beautiful Jade City. **_**'** That emerald is going to be mine!' Ciara thought with flaming determination in her now purple eyes and didn't notice a mysterious figure observing her from the shadows, _'No matter what!'_

_Meanwhile_

" Wake up, stupid!" Rie yelled as she punched her sleeping brother in the head. " OW! What was that for?" Hiro yelled as felt the large knot on his skull, even though he was wearing a blue baseball cap the pain from his sister 's punch still felt like hell. " For being a baka!" Rie answered as she folded her arms across her chest. " You're the baka!" Hiro mumbled under his breath. Rie was about to hit her twin in the head for a 2nd time, but a classmate walked over to their desks interrupting their usual fighting. " Hey, Did you guys here about Jen?" She asked hugging her books to her chest. " What about the loser" Rie asked in an annoyed tone then scoffed, "He left two months ago so who cares! ". " Well?" the girl said ignoring Rie's comment, " He was murdered!" " What!" the twins whispered in shock. The girl nodded. " Yep, I have the article right here!". She pulled a newspaper clip out from one of her books and handed it to Hiro. " So he was stabbed in the stomach," He said as he read over the paper and his sister snatched it from his hands. " Like I said, who cares!" She said as she crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it basketball style into the trash from her seat. "Hmph!" the girl said rudely before strutting away and Hiro glared evilly at his sister.

_Later that night_

The twins walked home through their loud and always bustling city.

_Hiro's POV_

" Rie!" I say quietly almost not wanting to be heard. " What!" my sister replies distastefully. " D-Did you kill Jen?" I barely stumble the question out. Rie stops dead in her tracks as if she was frozen. " Y-You think I killed Jen?" She says absolutely mortified, but then pulls out her fan and thrashes a gust of wind at me. I fall and feel the hard concrete on my back. " I did hate Jen with a passion, but I didn't kill him!" Rie yells as she stomped her foot hard on my chest and I see the sincerity in her eyes. " Ok I believe you!" I cough and Rie takes her foot of me. "You Should!" She says smugly as she walks away and murmurs, " Dumbass". I give a small laugh as I get up, but hear steady footsteps and an unfamiliar scent of blood. " Who the hell are you?" I hear my sister ask from a distance and I look up ahead. A man with long black hair and a smirk on his face stood in front my sister. He didn't answer, but pulled out what I think was a Kwan Do and turned it into scythe. Then raised his scythe and Rie jumped back, but the stranger just stretched out his weapon to cut the building behind the three of us. The building crashed down on me and Rie as the stranger got out of the way.

_Stranger's POV_

" I guess I was wrong" I say as watch the dust clear through the pile of rumble with a disappointed voice. " HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA" I hear a voice yell and I look at rumble. Through the clearing dust I could see them, the two from before. " WHY'D YOU ATTACK US? WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU! " I hear the boy scream angrily at me and I look at his crimson colored dog-ears. I closed my eyes with pleasure and smirk with satisfaction. " So my hunch was correct, you two are demons! ".

Satoshi sat calmly on the rooftop of a tall building gazing hatefully at the people below. ' Stupid humans!" he thought harshly, ' they shouldn't have the right to poison this earth! ". Satoshi looked up at stars shining brightly in the sky as he got on his feet. Quickly he started leaping from one building to next. As he jumped he glanced behind to see that he was being followed by a shadowy figure.

_Satoshi's POV_

I continue to leap buildings for a few more minutes before glancing behind me. The guy chasing me was gone and I land on a rooftop. " I knew I could shake him!" I say smugly and hear a loud laugh. " You thought I was guy! That's ridiculous!" says a female voice. I look up to see a girl in black kimono. She was floating in front of me. " Don't let her fool you" my fox spirit whispers in my ear, " she has the power of the wind". I was about to ask her what she wanted, but then she ask playfully, " So what are that teaching at that school of yours? ". I should probably mention that she asking me this while hanging upside-down and inches away from my face. " That's none of your businesses," I say coldly walk pass her. " That's harsh Satoshi," the girl says calmly, " Don't you wanna know why I followed you? ". " It's obvious" I say coolly and give her a cold glance, " You're just another rapid fangirl. Sorry but I'm not interested!" " A fangirl" the girl says surprise and black flips to her feet, " Not even close. I'm here to challenge you?". " To what?" I ask trying not sound interested. " A race" the girl answers and points to the far end of town, " First one to grab the spear on top the Moro tower wins! ". "Fine" I scoff and the two of us crouch down, " Ready set…go!". Quickly we dash off through the town. Luckily I'm in the lead.

_Cherry's POV_

" Damn it!" I swear under my breath as I see Satoshi way ahead of me, " I can't loose! ". I close my eyes to think, ' I can catch up with him if enhance my speed, but he could still beat me'. Suddenly a wind blows pass me. ' I got it' I think suddenly and sped up. Before I know it Satoshi and I are neck and neck. I give him a playful wink and start slowing down. He turns his head to look at me and large wind blows knocking him to the ground. " Fooled Ya!" I say playfully as I leap over him. I'm inches away from the spear when a sudden pain rushes through my body and blood splatters out from my wound. _" What the hell"_ I think, but then remembered something Ryu told me, _" Since your wounds aren't fully healed don't use your powers. It'll put a strain on your body if you do! "._ The pain worsens as I fall forward and I grab the spear, but then my hand slips. I shut up my eyes waiting for the spirit of the Wind to catch, but it won't. I would have to use my powers to summon him and I already did that once doing it again would kill me. Suddenly I feel someone grab my hand. I open my eyes to see Satoshi gripping my hand. " It's a tie" he says smugly and I see that he's holding the spear. " Damn it!" I swear.

_At the Roland ball_

Ciara walked proudly into the ballroom. She wore a strapless silk red dress with long white gloves and her hair was pinned up with black chopsticks. "Everything is set, Breeze " Ninya whispered as she appeared behind her mistress. " Good" Ciara said with a pleased smile and began fanning herself with the fan she had been holding, " Let the show begin! ".

Suddenly a large amount of claps begins as The Mayor of Jade City walked up to the podium and cleared her throat. She signals them to stop." Now I know that most of you came to see The Key Mistress in action, but this ball is more then a ploy to capture a thief," she started as she walked back and forth across the stage, " It is to celebrate this town success! ". The crowded cheered and raised their glasses in agreement. Ciara looked surprised at the mayor. ' She wouldn't?" she thought as the mayor continued, " When I first became mayor of Jade City, it was full of good people, but barely had any money. So with hard work and determination we were able to get through it, thanks to one person! ". Ciara clutched her fan anxiously as she waited for the mayor to say the name , " that person is me!" exclaimed the mayor proudly and the crowd went into thunderous applauses, " I'm this town savior!". " Breeze are you sure you want to continue with the plan?" Ninya asked as she noticed anger flash in her partner's eyes. "Of course Ni" Ciara said with a smile and ignored the rest of mayor's speech" But I'm going add a little something new to the plan "Now for the unveiling of this city's prize" the mayor said as she pulled the rope to open the red curtain behind her and reveled the extravagant jewel, " _the rare crystal blue emerald!" _

Many "OO's" and "Ah's" were heard from the crowd along with many other comments like, " it's wonderful"," It's beautiful", " How munch is it worth?"

Everyone could see the emerald because behind it was a giant screen to broadcast it on TV. The mayor bowed as she heard comments combined with claps. " Thank you, Thank you!" she boasted.

Suddenly the lights shut off and the room began to fill with panic. ' That's my cue' Ciara thought and dashed out of the room before anyone noticed. " Everyone calm down. It's probably just a little fuse!" the mayor reassured and as if on cue the lights turned back on, " See, nothing to worry about! ". "Bravo Mayor Bravisimo" said a loud voice from behind the mayor, " You are such a great leader! ". The Mayor spun around to see The Key mistress on her big screen. " Kagi?" she said a little surprised. " The one and only! Sorry I'm late but I came just in time to hear your riveting speech," Kagi said and covered her mouth to began a fake, sarcastic cry, " And I must say it was soo enlightening! ". She removed her hand from her mouth and gave a gleeful smile. " It inspired me to pursued me to my dream of becoming a comedian…. Allow me to show you my routine!". Kagi bent down, picked up a blue wig, and placed it on her head. Then she began to strut with her hands on her hips wobbling a little. " I'm the Mayor of Jade City everyone loves me, but they don't know I'm a lying bitch!". Kagi fake trips and looking straight into the camera shrugs before saying, ' Oopsy, I'm such an airhead I can't even walk correctly". The Mayor's face went boiling red as most of the crowd laughed. She leaped off stage and stomped over to broadcasting controls on the far left. " Shows over!" she practically screeched as she yanked out the plug causing Kagi little performance to be canceled. " Now why'd ya have to go and do that? " asked a sarcastic voice and Kagi was on stage holding the emerald. The crowd clapped for the thief and she raised the jewel over her head. " You like me, you really like me!". " Get her!" the Mayor yelled pointing an accusing finger at Kagi. Guards rushed at Kagi as she stood on the stage. " Yay! More fans" she said mockingly. The thief quickly takes care of the guard and stands on the pile of the unconscious brutes. "Kagi, Kagi" the crowd chants excitedly. " My adoring public I love you!" the Key mistress said and blows kiss jokingly, " Mwah, Mwah! You're the best! ". She blows one final kiss mockingly at the mayor and disappears, leaving her usual small key shaped piece paper in her place. The Mayor walks over and picks the paper up, it read; " Always and Forever, Kagi the Key mistress!". The Mayor crumpled up the piece of paper in her fist. _'Kagi you're getting what's coming to you!' _

_One hour later…_

Ciara had been leaping from rooftop to rooftop before landing in deserted lakeside. She held the emerald up in the moonlight. " You know Ni they loved me out there!" She kicked her feet in the water a few time before falling back and letting the emerald rest on her chest. "Maybe I should go on tour? I'd probably be great comedian! ". " I thought stealing was your passion?" Ninya asked as her master looked up at stars. "The stars are soo beautiful" Ciara said changing the subject. "I wonder what it's like to be star, always floating in the night sky!". Ninya sighed. She was use to her mistress changing to random subject, but it was still agitating. "Bre– The woman was cut off when a dagger barely missed Ciara's side. She rolled over and quickly got to her feet. " Looks like its time for me to do was a thief does best" she said confidently, tucking the emerald in her pocket and began to dash off in the other direction, " Run away!". She dashed from tree to tree and turned her head to see that no one was folding her.

_Ciara's POV_

I gave a large grin and leap off the next branch. I go flying into the air and grabbed the next branch with one arm. I spin around a few times before doing a front flip and landing on the ground. "Well?" I ask Ninya wanting her opinion. " 9.5!" She answers with a shrug. " Aww C'mon that was a perfect 10" I whine. " If I gave you a 10 you'd get cocky" my spirit answers. " I don't get cocky," I snap and Ni proceeds to lecture me. I cover my ears and scream, " La, La, La I can't hear you!". We walk around in circles before we were interrupted by a cold voice. " You're soo naïve!" it hissed. We look up a tree to see a girl with a blindfold on her eyes and midnight black hair in high ponytail brushing against her shoulder blades. "Who are you?" I ask curious. "That's not important" the girl answers and pulls out a dagger from the slit in her skirt, " I have to do my job which is to kill you!" I smirk. The mayor hired an assassin to get rid of me. I turn on my heels and began to run.

_Assassin's POV_

I stay calm as I watch the target run off, but then I pull out a long invisible wire and lash it at her. The wire wraps around her ankle and I hoist her up. " What?" she says folding her arms across her chest, " Never heard of a head start! ". I sent the girl a fierce glare and raise by dagger to her neck. "Wow!" she says looking down at my dagger," Your serious about killing me! ". My target grins and in exhales. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but it was soon answered when she spit out a dart. A dart laced with poison that caused me to drop my target in order to dodge. I hear her laugh and see a small flash of a bright light. I land on the ground and look around for my target. Suddenly the ground starts to shake and get warmer. Get warmer? The ground shouldn't get warmer unless  " Damn it!" I yell jumping into the air just as a flames shoot out of the ground. They were inches away from face and would've burned my eyes out if it weren't for blindfold. "Here I come!" my target yelled as the flames disappear and slashes me with a …… Key blade? I block it with my dagger. We both landed on the ground still clashing weapons. "Kagi the Key mistress I say smirking, what a fitting name for a key blade wielder! ". "Thanks" my target, says grinning and her blade starts surging with electricity, " To bad I don't know yours". We break off and smirk. " You're not going to learn it, Melody of the North! ". I start to dance to an unheard melody and I see my target getting dizzy and confused. Her legs start to wobble and she collapses to the ground. " I enjoyed fighting you Kagi, you were an interesting opponent!" I say walking to her body, " But you couldn't beat Yume no Mai, the world greatest assassin! ". Suddenly I hear a small laugh. " The world's greatest assassin versus the word's greatest thief!" My target says forcing herself up using her Keyblade, " That's something isn't it?". " Why can't you just die! " I yell rasing my dagger ready to strike the final blow. Then….

_Normal POV_

Some invisible force suddenly pulls the two girls back immobilizing them. " What the hell" Yume practically screeched, "What's going on? ". Then a card falls in between the two and there was flash of purple light. A young girl appeared behind it. " How's it going people, Rave is here!" she yelled and gave a peace sign. " Who the hell are you?" Yume asked. The girl grinned. " I'm Rave the sorceress and my master sent me to ask you if you wanted to join him!". "There's no way I'm joining a group with a brat like you in it!" Yume yelled angrily as struggled to release herself from the forces grip. Rave looked at Yume surprised and frowned. " YOUR SO MEAN!" she yelled with a huge stream of anime tears. " Huh!" Yume and Ciara said confused as the force was lifted off them. " It ok!" Ciara said trying to comfort the girl and whispers to Yume, " Apologize!". Yume sighed and walked over to Rave. "Um ….I'm sorry" she forced herself to choke out. " Thanks!" Rave sniffled then grinned before disappearing, " Gotcha!". Suddenly a giant metal cage lands on top of the two shaman girls! " Yes, my plan worked!" Rave cheered from atop the cage and began to dance in a foolish manner, " Now you'll have no choice but to join Master Ryu! ". " No way in hell!" Yume yelled pissed, " Not after you tricked us!". " Aww C'mon Yume" Rave whined hanging upside down from the cage, " Y'know you wanna cuz my master can bring You-know-who from You-know-where!". Yume paused unsure of what to say and Rave turned her attention to Ciara who was examining her emerald. " Breeze, my master is very interested in you!" She said gleefully, " The way you live fascinates him! ". 'Why?' Yume wondered, ' She's just a thief! Right? '.

" I mean you're a modern female Robin Hood "Rave boasted, " Stealing from those rich cites and giving it your town. Brilliant. You save that town and made it into a city! ". Yume jaw dropped in shock. _'Is what this girl saying true. Was this thief actually a saint! '. ' Whatever, I don't care'_ the assassin thought shaking her head and glanced at Rave, _' could her master really bring my_"So what do ya say?" Rave yelled catching the assassin attention, " Wanna join my master?". 'I'm always looking for a new challenge' Ciara thought and smiled, " Sure!". "Let's try it Yume," Kazumi whispered deviously in her master ear as she appeared behind her master, " It could fun! ". " Whatever" scoffed the black haired girl, "Just get us out of these cage so we can go! ". "Yes, Mission accomplished!" Rave yelled pleased sitting up and clapping her hands together causing the shamans to disappear behind the purple flash.

Satoshi glanced over his shoulder at Cherry for about the fifth teen time. He sighed; she was still lying on the roof looking at the stars. Her wound had stopped bleeding. " Quit doing that" she said breaking a very long silence. "Doing what?" Satoshi asked raising an eyebrow. " Staring at me!" Cherry said sitting up, " It's creepy and annoying! ".

" Heh" Satoshi scoffed and looked up at the stars, " So, what's are really doing here? ". "Nothing really" Cherry said with a shrug, " I just felt like racing you! ".

" I don't have time for your lies" Satoshi said standing up. "I'm not lying" Cherry said certain. " Oh really" Satoshi crouching down to meet her hazel eyes. " That's pretty hard to believe when you knew my name before I told you. Then were extremely pissed when we tied ". " well" Cherry said unsure of how to response.

" You sought me out for a reason" Satoshi explained leaning back and cutting his eyes, "Either that or your hormones are really messed up! ". WHAM, Cherry slapped him as hard as possible. " What happens to my body is my business!" She yelled pissed and turned her back to him, " So back off, you perv! ". "Fine!" Satoshi scoffed rubbing the red mark on his cheek," Whatever! I don't care! ". Cherry clenched her fist tightly as her anger began to boil over the edge. " Ya know what? Forget we even met!" She said gritting her teeth and turned her head to mischievously wink at him, "K! ". A slightly intense wind blew passed and the kimono girl was gone.

"This place…. This place!" Ciara stammered glancing around the mansion, " This place is …… HUGE, WAY BIGGER THAN THAT DUMB CHURCH!". "Must you be enthusiastic about everything?" Yume asked unimpressed as she walked passed the thief. " A little enthusiasm goes a long way!" Rave reminded and did a quick one-handed cartwheel, but ended up landing on her butt, "Ow, that didn't work!". _'Dork'_ Yume thought offensively. "Chipper, as usual," said an amused voice as it entered the room, " Huh Rave?". "Cherry!" Rave said springing to her feet and running up to her friend, "Where ya been?". "Out!" Cherry answered coolly. " Me too!" Rave said with smiled and glanced behind her the shaman girl, " So who's your friend?". "What friend?" Cherry asked spinning around to face a shadowy figure leaning up against the wall, "Satoshi!". " The one and only!" the onyx eyed boy said smugly, pushing off the wall and walking passed her angry glare, " So your name is Cherry?" He glanced at her frame for quick a second before saying, " Not bad…Kimono Girl!". Cherry scowled hatefully. That bastard had followed her all the way here. Satoshi gave a chuckle as he saw the furious expression on her face, but then gazed at the ground. He would never admit it, but when she told him to forget about her his brain didn't listen. No matter what he did she stayed in his head. It was soo aggravating, but what could do, nothing. " So you're the guy Master Ryu is looking for!" Rave said interested. " Yeah, I guess." Satoshi said dully with a shrug slipping his hands into his pockets. " Mmmm" Rave said circling the boy and studied him attentively.

" So where is this great 'Master Ryu'?" Yume asked folding her arms across her chest, " Well?". " He's" Cherry started but was interrupted by a swirling vortex appearing in the center of the room. Soon it subsided and there was Ryu along with two people unknown to the others. "Here!" Rave said pointing to her master and bowed childishly, " I give you Master Ryu!". "Thank you Rave for that wonderful introduction!" Ryu said twirling his Kwan Do with one hand and gave Rave's hair a quick ruffle with the other. " No problem!" Rave said happily. Ryu nodded pleased and took a step forward. " I like to introduce all of you to Rie and Hiro, my Lunar demons!". The two figures stepped forward and Rave noticed Hiro's ears as the flicker slightly. " His ears" She noticed and yelled, " ARE SUPER CUTE!". "Huh!" was all Hiro could say before Rave sprang on him. She pulled, yanked, fiddled, and toyed with his dog-ears. " I love them!" she said still playing with them, " There's adorable!". "Will you get off me!" Hiro yelled and Rave tugged on his right ear, " Ow that's hurts. A little help Ri!". "I'm coming!" Rie said rolling up her sleeves.

_Flashback_

" Who are you? How do you know what we are?" Rie yelled as she held the stranger by his shirt against a hard cold wall and anger flashed in her eyes, "dammit answer me! ". " Sis, calm down" Hiro suggested as he saw how furious his sister was becoming, " Just " Hiro don't be an idiot, This human is dangerous!" Rie yelled cutting her brother off. "He smells of- she paused as she saw the stranger disappears in a flash and reappeared behind her with his Kwan_ D_o to her neck. " Blood?" Rie stumbled out. " I'm glad you noticed!" said the stranger with a grin, " It's something we have in common! ". "What do you want?" Hiro hissed angrily. He was ready to kill this guy. " Relax" the stranger, said calmly as he lowered his weapon from Rie's neck, " I'm not going to hurt you, more like help you! ". " What do you mean?" Rie asked curious. The stranger smirked and leaned up against the wall. " You're sick of hiding aren't you? Pretending to be normal when your obviously not. Hate it don't you? ". " Yeah!" Rie scoffed folding her arms across her chest, "what's it to you? ". The stranger gave a light chuckle. " My name is Ryu Misuya and I'm a shaman! ". " What the hell is a shaman?" Rie asked. Ryu gave an amused smirk. ' This is going to work very well'. A few minutes later…. " So your saying that you can make it so we don't have to hide anymore" Hiro asked while he and his sister sat on a park bench, " Ever?". " That's right!" Ryu said nodding as he stood in front of the two demons, " All you have to do is join me?". Rie stood up and gave Ryu a fierce glare. " You've got yourself a deal!" She said with a smirk, " Master Ryu!".

**Man, it feels good to be able to post again. My computer been down so things have been messy plus my other fics and the holidays. Anyway I wrote this chapter because I felt I was focusing way too much on Madison and her crew. So her ass wasn't even in this chapter. The reason I named this chapter The Optimistic's Anonymous Night is because I couldn't think of a simple title so I decided to confuse myself. Weird right? I'll update soon (Hopefully)**

**Later All **


	8. 7:Testing Bonds Part 1

_**Hi all**_

_**Congrauts people I'm back! Not back to the future back but back into this story. I've decided to make this story my main focus on Fanfiction since I've ignored it for so (emphasis on so) long. I'm actually glad; I'm back into this fic cuz I've got about bunch of ideas spinning in my head. Blah, I'm getting dizzy. Now with chapter 6… I mean 7 wow I'm really out of it**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Sk never will!**_

* * *

**Name: Florenza Andolini (pure Italian)**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Light Brown hair, brown eyes. Wears beige jeans, white T-Shirt, and a light brown vest with blue sneakers.**

**Age: 14**

**Spirit: Joan D'Arc. If you don't know who that is, you are a moron, idiot, etc. And, if you don't know, she's a brown-eyed blonde. She always complains about how lazy Angelo is (worthless, lazy, weak etc.)Has somewhat an attraction to Reaper and tries to warm him up to her most of the time. And mike has an attraction to her, but she ignores him. And Reaper, oh what a surprise, doesn't give a damn about her feelings for him and tries to get her with Michael. Mike sees this and it doesn't affect his friendship with Reaper. Hates Sonny and insults him every chance she gets.**

**Personality: warm, outgoing, talkative, just loves shopping, forceful to Angelo (get off the coach, you lazy-ass and help me with my shopping" etc…), but she still loves him, nonetheless. Loves to talk with Joan, has quarrels with the Martinelli's Mother. Despises Sonny for what he does to girls.**

**Weapon: sword of Joan D'Arc.**

**Powers: Eiffel Slash (a diagonal slash from up to down),sneak attack(uses furyooku****to go invisible and strikes from behind).**

**Single: Engaged.**

**Name: Angelo Martinelli.**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: uh...Male...duh.**

**Appearance: Angelo has light Brown hair (his mother's genes really paid off on him) and deep light-blue eyes. Wears blue jeans, black Nike sneakers, white T-Shirt with a yellow with blue "Man of the World" logo plus the picture of the globe.**

**Spirit: Michael, an elite commando who died in action. He's 25 years old, blond hair, brown eyes, wears blue military pants and a turquoise military vest and a white military shirt underneath it. He's warm, a nice guy to talk to, understanding, has a good sense of humor and even did the impossible...befriended Reaper. Often talks to Angelo and likes to talk about his lost friends, who were lucky to stay alive (he actually gave his life away to save them by throwing himself in front of the machine guns, while they, all of them heavily wounded, made their escape).**

**Weapon: M4A1 Carbine with a silencer. A silenced Desert Eagle and a C4 Detonator Pack.**

**Powers: CovertOps (goes stealth and sneaks up on his enemies and gives them a shot to the head. Chooses whether its lethal (real lead) or not(furyooku shot).Head On(takes his M4A1 and shoots at his enemies. The same lethal/non lethal choice as with CovertOps). BigBoom(Only when the enemy has defenses up to the barricade and plants a C4,after witch it detonates, leaving the wall crushed and the opponent's furyooku heavily depleted).**

**Personality; Funny, warm, outgoing, loving towards his fiancée (though he doesn't show it), sticks by Alex through good and bad. Alex is like a dad to him. But he's so lazy.**

**Single: no, engaged.**

**Name: Cheng Tai (He's a Chinaman, is simply called Tai)**

**Age: 40**

**Gender: Male**

**Weapon: Tachi (a curved blade similar in appearance to but longer than a katana)**

**Appearance: Pale complexion, long brown hair with a thick braid to the left side of his face, wears navy blue Chinese tunic and dark brown pants and black leather shoes, black eyes, a crescent-shaped scar on his left cheek and clean-shaven face.**

**Spirit: Qilin named Pride, extremely loyal to Tai (A Qilin is a Chinese mythical animal resembling a dragon's head on an antelope's body with golden scales and lion paws)**

**Personality: Honor bound, serious, dull, stoic and dedicated**

**Powers: Possesses elemental mastery over Lightning and Flames, and is well-trained with his weapon**

**Single: No  
Notes on character: Tai is his first name, Cheng is his family name, his wife is a daoshi named Lei Cai and her partner is an undead Chinese general who wields a wavy serpent blade.**

**Name: Devon Munroe (Likes to be called by his nickname: Devil Moon)**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Weapon: A pitch-black broadsword called "Obsidian"**

**Appearance: short blonde hair, slicked-back hairstyle, wears a shirt with the image of a skull biting the edge of a sword in its mouth and a snake squirming through the sockets, long red coat, white khaki pants, and a pair of brown leather boots.**

**Spirit: Selene, a pale-skinned woman with long black hair, black muscle bra, slit skirt exposing her left hip, fingerless gloves and high-heeled black boots, a very playful attitude and loves tempting Devon with her wiles.**

**Personality: Competitive, power-hungry, lives only to find the "perfect**

**challenge", slightly arrogant (emphasis on slightly), lonesome, and taciturn, serves no one but himself.**

**Powers: Uses various moon-based attacks such as "New Moon Break" which involves forming a halo of moonlight and launches them like a discus or "Half Moon Crush" which involves slashing diagonally twice and vertically once in a fast manner to dice his enemies. Also, his powers increase by ten-thousand percent when in the**

**presence of moonlight, enhancing his attacking strength, stamina and furyooku to a significant level.**

**Single: Yes, Selene used to be his fiancée, but she died before they were the right age to be married.**

* * *

_A young girl around the age of 8 trembled in fears as 12 shadowy figures cornered her. She glanced down in horror at the two bloody corpses on the floor. One was her mother, the other her father. Then she heard the loading of another gun._

_"This is what you get for protecting that traitor!" said the leader of the shadowy figures as he stood in the front wearing a black suit. With a sinister smirk, he pointed the gun at the girl. He placed his finger on the trigger._

_' No!' the girl thought in panic, ' I can't die yet! What about the pulling of the trigger froze her thoughts._

_" Bang, Bang, Bang! ". The girl wanted to scream, but she was paralyzed with fear. That was until the bullets were sliced in half by a sword and a boy_ _appeared in front of her._

_"Brother?" she quivered. " Guess our plan didn't work out too well huh sunshine?" the boy said playfully as he positioned his sword in front of him. The girl sighed._

_"Yeah… Mom and Dad are both dead," She said desperately. The boy gripped his sword tightly._

_" Don't worry, I'll make sure we can handle things on our own. But first we have to get rid of these obstacles. I could use your help" The girl nodded solemnly_

_and swallowed her fear for a second in order to concentrate. Then she blew softly, Her breath was cold. So cold that it created a thick mist surrounding the whole room._

_"Good" the boy said pleased raising his sword, "Now just One of the figures fired. The bullet whizzed through the mist and grazed against the boy's shoulder before hitting the wall, missing the girl only by a few centimeters._

_"Shit" the boy winced, " They're shooting blind!" More shots were fired. The boy moved swiftly to slice or block the bullets aimed for his sister_.

_"Not good" he grunted as the mist started thinning. The figures moved closer. Soon three guns were pointed toward the girl._

_"Always get rid of the weaklings first" sneered the leader. The guns fired._

_'I hope I go to heaven' the girl thought shutting her eyes. Suddenly she felt her body being shoved down. There was a loud scream and a few seconds later the girl opened her eyes. She was in a puddle of blood, but it wasn't hers. Her brother was weakly kneeling on the ground. Blood dripped slowly from the three bullet wounds in his arm._

_"NO" the girl whispered softly and scrambled back in horror, " Not you…"_

_"Thought he was invincible right princess?" the leader cackled maniacally and shot the boy in the leg making him scream in pain," Well he's not… and neither are you. The two of you are going to end up dead just like your parents!" The girl glanced at the corpse of parents and at her brother's wounded body._

_"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" She wailed with a distressed breath before getting up onto her feet and running as fast as feet would carry her._

_"CAMILLE" the girl's brother shouted but the girl ignored him. She ignored the numerous gunshots being fired_

_"GET HER YOU FUCKING IMBECILES! IF SHE LIVES YOU DIE!" the leader demanded, but the girl was already out the door. She had drowned out everything around her. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her rapid heartbeat. The girl's legs throbbed and her arms ached but she kept running. She could've of been running for hours, but that didn't matter. Time was irrelevant. All she cared about was being alive. Finally her legs gave way and she fell head first into a freezing cold snow. Her breathing was heavy as breath her last few words before passing out from exhaustion._

_"Cloud… I'm sorry"_

Camille's POV

I opened my eyes to see Soriana hovering next to the bed I was laying on.

" Sori" I said calmly and tried to sit up, but then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

" Oh" She said in a worried tone as I winced, " Please try not move Camille, your wounds are barely healed"

"Wounds?" I said confused, flipping the covers off me with my right hand to see that half of my body had been bandaged, " How did I?

" Remember your fight with the Okinawa?" Soriana questioned

" Right…" I said suddenly remembering and glanced around the room, " Sori, how did I get here? More importantly, where is here?"

"Well…" Soriana said fiddling with her fingers.

" Sori!" I said coldly, narrowing my eyes, " You better tell me or

" Good Morning!" said a cheerful girl as she entered the room, " How are you Camille?" She set a glass of water on the small nightstand next to the bed and handed me two pills.

" Take these, Cami," She said dropping them into my hand, " … You don't mind if I call you Cami do you? Cuz Alex always calls you Camille, but Sonny constantly refers to you as Cami, so I kinda got confused. Which one is it?"

"Uh…" I said before popping the pills in my mouth and swallowing hard, " Cami's fine" The girl smiled and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

" Good" She said sitting down, " Cuz I prefer Cami… Camille sounds too proper"

" I guess" I said and took a sip of water, "I'm not trying to be rude or anything…but who the hell are you? The girl looked at me as if she was insulted but then laughed.

" I'm _Florenza," She answered. I nodded and took another sip of water._

" _I didn't know Alex had a sister? He___

" _Oh god no, I could never share the same genetics as that bastard!" Florenza corrected and I gave her a surprised look, " Oh I don't mean Alex, I meant his brother Sonny. He's a complete dick. If you weren't Alex's friend, he'd have his hands all over you. Anyway, I'm Angelo's fiancée"_

" Angelo is?" I asked setting my water down.

" Alex's little brother" Florenza answered and stared at me oddly, " This is the first time your hearing some this… isn't it?"

" Kinda" I answered with a shrug and winced slightly, " I knew he wasn't an only child but that's about it. We don't talk about family much"

"Ah" Florenza said, " I'm not surprised, all Alex cares about is his damn Vendetta!"

" Vendetta?" I asked," As in revenge?"

" Yeah" Florenza answered standing up and started walking around the room, " His Dad was assassinated when he was little. Now he wants revenge. Some of us are against it especially his Mother" There was a slight venomous tone when she said " Mother".

" Well actually he puts it like this 'Only my Dad's ghost could change my mind, but until he does, I'll try my hardest to kill all those fucking bastards that killed my heart and raised (burnt) my happy childhood. They're going to pay dearly for my Dad's death, oh so very dearly'" Florenza ranted and clutched her fist, " I don't blame him for being piss… but " You get what I mean right?" She stopped in front of the bed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah" I said forcing myself to agree and reached for my glass of water.

"Cami? Are you okay?" She said suddenly worried.

"Yeah… Why?" I asked confused.

" Cuz your arm's shaking" She said pointed at my arm, still keeping hers folded as I grabbed my glass," I th--

"Really? I hadn't noticed… must be a reflex," I said clutching my glass tightly.

" That's good" Florenza said and grinned, " Now we can go shopping!"

" Shopping" I coughed, " What for?"

" You of course. Your clothes are all covered in blood" Florenza said in a matter-of fact tone.

" Uh" I said unsure, " I--

" You could use some new clothes" Soriana reminded.

" Sori shut up" I said coolly, " Besides you never did tell me about

" Here try this on" Florenza said tossing some clothes on the bed, " It's not much but it's all I could find"

" No this is fine" I said holding up the black tank top and glanced at low cut jean shorts laying across my lap, " It'll work really it will" Florenza clicked her tongue.

" Mmmm, I guess… besides I'll be able to find you something way better when were out" I shook out the top a few times

" You seem like an expert"

Florenza's POV

I smirk

" Guess I am" I said walking to the door, " Try to hurry up… Please"

" What are you soo damn happy about?" Sonny asked me as I closed the door.

" I just found an awesome shopping partner" I said confidently, " But I guess I pig like you wouldn't understand that would you Sonny? Since all you ever buy for women are lingerie!"

" Hey don't be jealous that I know my way through Victoria Secret" Sonny boasted as I placed his elbow on the kitchen counter.

" And you slept with how many Victoria's" I asked harshly. Sonny starts counting his fingers on his right hand.

"Did you mean in the last month?" Sonny asks already on his left pinky and suddenly ducks to dodge the kitchen knife I had just thrown at him, " Damn girl, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you on your period or something?" I threw another knife. This one was bigger and lightly brushes Sonny's cheek giving him a small cut before hitting the wall with a 'clank'.

" Hey you two, keep it down" mumbled a voice under a blanket that was laying on the couch. I rolled my eyes.

" So where's Alex?" I asked walking to the couch.

" Upstairs, playing his guitar" Sonny answered as he yanked the knife out of the wall and used it to peel the orange that was in his other hand.

"Florenza I'm ready" Camille said as she steps into the room.

" Cool" I said grabbing the ends of the blanket that was on the couch, " Just give me a sec okay?" I quickly yanked the blanket off the couch sending its former occupant crashing to the floor.

" Angelo?" I said sweetly as my fiancée rolled onto his back with his eyes still drowsy, " I need you off your lazy ass before I get back or I will kick your ass all the way too Sicily "

My fiancée nodded sleepily.

" Good" I said and turned to Camille, " Now we can go"

"Great" Camille said and as we were about to leave she snatched Sonny's orange out of his hand just as he was about to take his first bite, " Thanks"

Normal POV

" So what kinda stuff do you want Cami? Florenza asked as they walked through the desert plaza, they're spirits obediently following close behind. Camille shrugged.

" I really don't care" she said, " I mainly wear black and blue" Florenza gave a fake shudder.

" You sound like a bruise" Camille rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" She said stopping, " let's just pick a store already"

" Fine" Florenza said and fiddled with her light brown ponytail, " Hmmm, Joan you choose I picked the last place we went too"

" We haven't been anywhere" Camille reminded as Florenza's spirit (Joan) appeared behind her. Florenza smiled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

" I meant the last time I went shopping" She corrected as Camille took a seat on a bench.

" And the last time you went shopping was…" Camille asked

"Yesterday" Florenza said turning to her new friend. Camille took a deep breath.

"Joan please, just pick a damn store"

"How about that one?" Joan suggested pointing a large nearby store, " It seems promising"

"Joan that's perfect" Florenza squealed and Camille looked up at the store.

"The name's in French" She noted, questionably.

"Making it a French store" Florenza said placing her hands on her hips, " Which probably means that the clothes are from Paris. Paris is the fashion capital of the world"

"Mm-hmm" Camille said completely lost and rested her chin on her elbow, which was placed, on her knee. Florenza rolled her eyes and scoffed before yanking Camille's arm from under her chin.

" Let's just get your ass some new clothes," she said as she led Camille into the store.

A few hours later…

"Hey Florenza" Camille said as tried on a navy blue halter top that Florenza had just given her.

" Yeah?" Florenza said as she sat in the corner of the large dressing room in a chair, reading a romance novel.

" Do you know how I ended up in that with Alex and Sonny?" Camille asked. Florenza smiled and placed a nail file to mark a page in her book before closing it.

" The house belongs to that bastard Sonny" She explained calmly, standing up, " Alex brought you there after he found you in the desert. Then they called Angelo and me. When I got up there, I quickly took care of your wounds and put you to bed." Camille examined herself in the large mirror.

" I guess, I owe you more than a thank you"

"Are you kidding me?" Florenza said slapping Camille on the back, " I'm just glad I finally have a girl to hangout and talk with!" Camille cringed in pain.

" You hit my tender stop" She gritted through her teeth.

"Oh sorry" Florenza apologized as Camille rubbed her newly created bruise.

"It's fine" the sliver haired responded and studied herself in the mirror, " By the way I really like this top!"

"That's great" Florenza said and started handing Camille other clothes she had found, " Try this, Ooh this is perfect, Soo your color, Isn't this cute?"

" I don't think I've ever tried on soo many outfits in one day" Camille breathed as she sat in the food court with Florenza.

" I don't think I've picked out or coordinated soo many outfits in one day" Florenza said and both shamans laughed.

" I can't believe we could afford all this stuff" Camille said as pulled out a pair of sunglasses from the many bags surrounding the two girls.

"We can't" Florenza said bluntly, causing Camille to drop the glasses she was fiddling with.

"WHAT!" She practically screeched. Florenza caught the sunglasses inches away from the ground.

" I'm kidding," She laughed setting them on the table, " We have plenty of money… Well actually Angelo has plenty of money"

" How so?" Camille asked twirling the sunglasses around her finger while their were still on the table. Florenza leaned back.

" Angelo's grandfather is billionaire. So money comes easy"

Camille smirked.

" I bet that makes you very happy"

"Extremely" Florenza grinned, " Angelo always gives me money to spend, but I only think he does it so I won't bug him"

"Heh, you must really like him" Camille remarked.

" I can't help but love Angelo" Florenza said twirling a strand of hair from her ponytail, " Not just the money which is basely a bonus, but Angelo's just something…. Great! You get want I mean right Cami?"

" Not really" Camille said truthfully, " I've never had that special somebody or whatever the hell you wanna call it" Florenza looked at Camille stunned.

" But I thought--"Nevermind"

"What?" Camille asked and stopped twirling her sunglasses.

"It's nothing" Florenza said and glanced at the ceiling.

"Oh C'mon tell me" Camille pressed playfully and put on her sunglasses. She gave Florenza a genuine sweet smile.

"It's just us girls after all"

Florenza snickered

" Okay" She said giving in and raised her hand as if she giving an oath, " But you have swear not to tell anyone"

" I swear" Camille said raising her hand, " Now tell me dammit!"

Florenza chuckled.

"Well… I thought you were with …Alex" Florenza said quietly. Camille laughed; She threw back her head and laughed.

" Do we act like a couple?"

" No… it's just the way Alex looks at you. There's something in his eyes, something powerful-- I can't explain it "

"Then don't try" Camille said flatly flipping her shades onto of her head, " Listen Flo, I learned more about Alex today then I have in the past two years, I've known him. Besides I prefer to leave things they way they are"

"But things could be waaay better " Florenza said firmly

"Let things be Flo" Camille requested calmly.

"All right. Have it your way " Florenza said dryly, " But You do realize that if you even mention this conversation to anyone, I'll cut off your beautiful sliver hair"

" If you do that, I'll chop off your gorgeous ponytail" Camille responded.

" Then I guess it'll have to count on who can draw their sword faster," Florenza said.

"Heh, Yeah I guess it will, but I don't have my swords " Camille realized.

" Exactly!"

Meanwhile…. At Sonny's house

" Hey Alex, Can I ask you a question?" Angelo said as Martinelli brothers sat in the living room.

"Go ahead" Alex said as he typed something on his laptop.

" _Cami you bitch!" the boys heard Florenza yell from outside the door as_ Angelo opened his mouth.

"That can't be good" he remarked standing up.

"Florenza you whore!" they heard Camille shout, " Your soo paying for this"

"Ooh a cat fight" Sonny said as he walked to the door, " I wonder who's gonna win?"

'**I'm bettin' 20 bucks on Miss Hottie' Rage smirked, " Florenza wouldn't stand a chance!'**

'Shut up Rage' Alex snapped. Sonny opened the door slightly and poked his head out

" Uh… Angelo, Alex you better get your asses over here" he said warily

"Why? What wrong" Angelo asked walking with Alex to the door. Camille and Florenza were sitting side to side next to the door surrounding by numerous shopping bags. Florenza had her head titled back with a towel pressed against her nose trying to stop her gushing nosebleed while Camille was holding a wet towel to her cheek, which had a huge bruise on it. Her lip was also bleeding. Both girls were covered in a large array of bruises, but they were laughing and playfully calling each other names.

" MY GOD FLORENZA ARE YOU OK?" Angelo yelled worried

" HOLY FUCK, WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU TWO?" Alex shouted at the same time.

The girls stopped laughing and looked up at the Martinelli brothers.

"Oh hey" Camille said lightly to the boys and nudged Florenza in the ribs with her elbow, "Get up you whore"

"Help me you slut" Florenza snapped.

" Fine" Camille said extending her and Florenza took a grab. She pulled Florenza onto her feet and two girls brushed pass the wide-eyed Martinelli brothers.

" Angelo! Get us some ice!" Florenza demanded forcefully as she flopped down on the couch and stretched her legs. She lifted the towel off her nose slightly and stared blankly at her blood

" Hey I stopped bleeding"

"Great" Camille said sarcastically as she lay, spread across the armchair, " That means I didn't hit you hard enough if it stopping that quickly"

" You gave her that nosebleed" Angelo growled as he handed Florenza her ice pack and sent Camille a death glare.

" It was fair" Camille responded and gently removed the towel from her cheek, " She did give me this huge bruise after all"

"You--

"Relax Angelo" Florenza laughed placing the icepack on her nose, " We were just playing around"

" Playin' what?" Sonny asked anxiously with a perverted look on his face

" We were boxing" Camille explained as Angelo tossed her an icepack, which she caught, " Just a mock battle. Nothing serious"

" But we did get carried away" Florenza added with a laugh.

"Very" Camille chuckled and winced, " Damn I'm sore"

"Good you deserved it you slut" Florenza giggled and looked at Sonny, " Korrupt go outside and get our bags before they get covered in sand!"

"Why should I?" Sonny said defiantly.

" Cuz you she said to dammit" Camille snapped and pointed to the door, " Now go" Sonny mumbled something under breath before heading outside.

15 minutes later…

Alex's POV

'**Alex buddy, let me take over for a few minutes' Rage slightly begs as I bandage the bruises on Camille's legs, ' you know I'm faster at bandaging than you"**

'No' I snap as I wrap a bandage around Camille's left ankle, ' I'm not getting kicked in the face just because you wanted to run your hands up and down her legs'

'**It would take less than five minutes" Rage says anxious. **

'I said no" I say calmly as I finish up Camille's ankle, ' Just keep your fucking hormones under control'

' **You bastard' Rage growls as I get off my knees.**

" Done" I tell Camille.

" Thanks" She says examining the bandages on her arms. I sighed.

" Try not to do something this idiotic again" I request. Camille stares me blankly.

" It's wasn't idiotic" She argues putting herself in a sitting on the chair and crossed her legs, " Florenza and I were just blowing off steam"

"You were the one who was already wounded" I explained ,picking up my laptop off the carpet, " Your boxing made it worse"

" Okay… maybe your right" Camille admitted folding her arms across her chest and smiled warmly at me, " But it was still a lot of fun"

I smirk. It was the first time Camille ever gave me such a friendly smile. Since she's been here, Camille cold demeanor has completely vanished. It's like she's a different person.

'I wonder how long she'll stay like this' I thought as I started walking towards the stairs.

"**Hopefully awhile" Rage says as I place my hand on the rail, " Then she'll ****be easier to fuck!'**

'Shut your fucking mouth, you perverted bastard' I snap walking up the stairs.

Normal POV

It was around midnight, when Camille went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she was gulping it down, Camille heard mumbling. She walked into the living room to find Sonny sprawled out on the couch sleeping. She quietly tiptoed over to the couch and dumped her cup of water on Sonny's face.

"CAMIILLE YOU BITCH!" He shouted waking up.

"Shhh" Camille said playfully, " You'll wake everyone" She started to walk back to the stairs.

" I should punish you" Sonny whispered suddenly behind Camille in a seductive tone.

" Go ahead and try" Camille said smugly and before she knew, her back hit the floor. Sonny was on top of her and had her arms crossed over her chest, pinning her down.

"Heh" he laughed as water dripped from his bangs to Camille's face. He leaned in close and pressed his lips to her ear.

" Too bad I already had my one nightstand" He said whispered seductively, " Or this couldn't of been fun"

"Oh what a shame… I feel soo deprived" Camille said sarcastically as Sonny got off of her.

" Night babe" Sonny grinned as he walked up the steps.

Camille laid there completely motionless.

' I should've of kicked him in the balls' She thought irritated, ' Next time I'll kick him the balls…. There shouldn't be a next time' The slivered haired girl quickly got up and started walking back to her room. Once back inside, She fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. She imagined the first snow of winter. Then she started to count the snowflakes as they fell from the sky.

' I, 2, 3, 4,--

She paused as she started to hear a familiar sound.

' What is that?' She wondered opening her eyes and stood up. She followed the sound to the front door and outside. She looked up to see someone on the balcony.

' I know that music' She thought edging herself to wall and got ready to climb up.

Alex's POV 

I sat crossed legged on the balcony playing Rosenrotby Rammstein on my guitar. I had my eyes closed. Suddenly I could feel someone in front of me. I reached for my sword.

"Rammstein that's it"

I open my eyes to see Camille standing in front of me. She was wearing dark blue button-down silk pajama. A sapphire-colored clip pinned her hair up.

'**Hey Alex you have a stalker !' Rage laughs.**

'Do you ever shut the hell up? I ask

'**Not when someone like Miss Hottie get around you'**

"What are you doing?" I sighed.

" I follow the music" Camille answers with a smirk and places her hands on her hips, " And I find you. How lucky"

I roll my eyes and set my guitar to the side before getting onto my feet.

" This new vivacious persona of yours is getting agitating" I remark walking over to the ledge.

"So my plan is working" Camille says walking over to the ledge and eyes my sword enviously, " Where are my swords?"

" I asked Sonny to hide them" I answer.

" What, you don't trust me?"

I gaze up at the stars

" Depends, are you gonna pull that boxing shit again?"

" If I get pissed"

" Heh, Then you're never getting them back"

" You're a bastard, you know that?" Camille says and I knew she probably regrets her words. Since technically I am a bastard. I didn't have a father and she knew that.

" I know" I say calmly, and fold my arms across the ledge, "Who's Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"Cloud, you kept repeating his name over and over again in your sleep"

Camille grins.

" He's … my ex-lover"

"What"

Camille chimes a laugh.

" God boy, I'm kidding. Sometimes you take me too seriously"

" You make me take you seriously" I say coolly as Camille props her elbow on the ledge.

"You make me do the same thing" Camille reminds and rest her chin her hand, " He was… my brother…."

"Oh"

"Yeah, he was killed trying to protect me…It was mainly my fault for being selfish"

" How so?"

" I ran… I ran like a frighten little bitch…but hell with the way things were, we were bound to die anyway"

"Why?"

" My mother's line of work" She says calmly and her tone goes hesitant, " …Always put us it danger"

"So your whole family is dead?"

" Yep, I was the lucky brat who got away". She says the last few words bitterly. There was a silence as a cool wind blew pass.

"So what's the deal with this rich grandfather of yours?" Camille suddenly asks. I chuckle darkly.

" His name's Don Francisco Bandendo. All business, typical billionaire, Mobster"

" Sounds like a keeper"

"Hmph, He wants me to be his successor"

" You gonna do it?"

I push off the ledge and place my hands lazily behind my head.

" Not until I attain my goal"

" Right… your vendetta, Florenza told me" Camille says and shrugs, " Well you keep seeking revenge. I'm going back to bed"

"Camille?" I say

" Yeah?"

"Your arm has been shaking for the pass two minutes"

"Oh" Camille says glancing at her arm. " Must be a reflex" She takes her elbow off the ledge and turns to leave. I grab her wrist. It stops shaking.

" It can't be a reflex" I tell her as she glares at me, " You're not reacting to anything"

"Ok … you got me" Camille sighs, " I have restless arm syndrome"

"You're a bad liar"

'Well I'm cold" Camille says snatching her wrist from my grip.

"I still don't believe you"

"Then…" Camille lingers, and sticks her tongue out at me " Suck it!"

She was about to leave, when she suddenly leans into me. Her slivery blue eyes studying my dark brown ones.

"What!" I spat in an agitated tone. She pulls back.

"Nope" She says lightly, " I don't see it"

"See what?" I ask. Camille grins at me. Her eyes glimmer with secretary.

"Something powerful" She whispers in a desirable tone.

"What the hell doesn't that mean?" I shout puzzle as she starts walking away.

"Goodnight Alex" She calls waving me off.

'**Ha ha, Miss Hottie got you' Rage mocks**

"Go to hell" I retort coldly

" **I've already been" Rage cackles.**

The Next Day: Late afternoon

" Rini can we please stop" Hikaru whined as he followed behind his fiancée through a thick forest, " It's getting dark". The black haired girl glance up at the darken sky.

"Ok your right" She said stopping, " There's a town close by. We can find a hotel there and stay the night"

"Thank you" Hikaru said relieved and flung his arms around his fiancée's neck, pulling her close, " You're the best"

"Hikaru" Rini giggled blushing, " Please, let go of me"

"Sorry" apologized the shaman as he let go of his fiancée, " Sometimes I can't help myself"

" Sometimes" Rini said rolling her eyes and they continued to walk.

" It's soo empty" Hikaru remarked as they entered the town.

" And everything is closed" Rini said noticing the numerous closed signs on stores.

"This sucks" Hikaru frowned as they walked.

"Relax" Rini said patting her fiancée's shoulder, "We'll figure out something"

" Like what?" Hikaru asked. Rini glanced around and noticed a small shop with its lights till on at the edge of town.

"There" She said pointing to the shop, " We can asks whoever in that place"

" Ok" Hikaru said and they headed to the shop. Rini gave the door three sharp knocks. A shabby old man creaked open the door.

" Yes" he said in a horse tone.

" Excuse me sir" Rini started professionally, " We were wondering

"Go away" snapped the man, " Before he comes"

"Who's he?" Hikaru asked.

"Seto" whispered the man in secretive tone, " The general of death!"

Then the old man slammed the door in the two shaman's faces and locked it several times.

" General of Death?" Hikaru repeated curious as he sat on the step's of the old man's shop, " That's quite a title. Whadda think he did?" Rini shrugged and took a seat next to her fiancée.

"Who knows?" She said placing her hands on her knees and sighed, " We still don't have a place to stay"

"Guess we'll have to... Hikaru paused as he heard a faint sound.

"Ri? Did you hear that?" he asked.

" Hear what?" Rini asked.

" I thought …" Hikaru started questioning himself, " I thought I heard something"

"Well I haven't heard anything but the wind blowing since we got here" Rini remarked.

" Maybe…" Hikaru started doubtingly as his spirit, Mako appeared behind him.

"Hikaru, I think the sound you heard came from over there" he said and pointed to a nearby cemetery.

" Soo I wasn't just hearing things" Hikaru said standing up.

" It's probably just some wandering ghost," Rini suggested following her fiancée to the cemetery. The two shamans stopped at the entrance to the cemetery to find a woman on knees weeping at a gravestone. They quickly decided to hide behind a bush.

"Okay not a ghost" Rini said quietly and glance at the woman who was surprisingly pale, " But sh_e sure as hell could pass for one"_

"_Pardon me, _Miss" Hikaru called softly and took a step forward. He stepped on a twig. It snapped and the woman whipped her head around to gasp at the two.

"Oh don't be alarmed" Hikaru said casually, " We're--

"God dammit" the woman swore bitterly standing up and dug in her pocket for something. Then she pulled out three senbons laced with poison and threw them in two shaman's direction. Rini of course blocked them with her snowboard.

" What the hell lady! We haven't done a thing to you" Hikaru shouted, " Why are you attacking us?" The woman took a few steps forward and squinted her eyes. Then she placed a her hands on her hips and sighed,

" Sorry I thought you were someone else" She said shaking her head.

"Who?" Rini asked annoyed but interested. Suddenly a strong wind blew pass and th_e sky clouded._

"Him" the woman answered. The two shamans followed her gaze upward to see a Chinese General standing on the limb of a tall tree, " Seto, the General of Death"

"So he's the guy everybody scared of" Hikaru mused and gave a short laugh, " He doesn't look that strong" With a flash of lightning, Seto summoned a wavy serpent blade and swiftly wielded it in his hands. He leaped off the branch and split the tree that was in front of him, in half.

"Damn!" Hikaru said and sweatdropped, " Ok maybe he's strong"

"But he's none of your concern" the woman said and charged at the general.

"Hey wait a minute," Rini protested. The woman rapidly started throwing punches and kicks at the general.

"Wow" Hikaru remarked, " She's good" The woman leaped back and summoned a talisman.

"She's a daoshi" Rini said surprised. The woman threw the talisman from in between her fingers. Seto slashed the talisman in half and disappeared behind a red aura.

"Oh c'mon Lei" Seto sneered, " I'm not gonna fall for that" Then he bolted towards her.

" Your gonna have to try harder or…die!" Lei body froze with fear.

'Oh no' She thought in panic and readied her arms to shield the impact.

Lei opened her eyes to see a giant ice wall blocking Seto's blade.

" This lady may not be giving it her all" Rini grinned as she stood behind the ice wall, " But I sure as hell will!"

"Okay now it's my turn" Hikaru said and gave his staff a quick spin as he put Mako in it and slammed it into the ground, " Dragon Blast!" A giant wave of green energy came speeding toward Seto. He yanked his blade out of Rini's ice wall and quickly darted out of the way.

" Shit" Rini swore as she moved the ice wall in front of her and Lei. The blast hit the wall and started pushing Rini back as she tried to keep it under control, " Hikaru call it off!"

"Right" Hikaru said and gave the staff a quick twirl before tapping it on the ground.

Once the blast disappeared, the ice wall shattered.

"God damn Hikaru" Rini snapped as she fell to her knees, " Did you have to use soo much furyokoo!"

"Sorry, but I was aiming for the guy trying to attack us" Hikaru said shyly and extended a hand to his fiancée, " You ok?"

"I'll be fine after a quick rest" Rini said as she took Hikaru's hand, and he pulled her up.

"You could stay at my place for night" Lei said quietly. The two shamans turned to her.

"I mean it's the least I can do since you did save me" Lei said quickly in a louder tone.

"That works for us" Rini grinned and extended her hand, " Oh and glad your not acting like a bitch anymore!"

"Rini!" Hikaru said shocked.

"What?" the shorthaired girl said puzzled, " She was acting like B-I-T-C-H

"Er…its all right. Your friend is just being truthful" Lei said shaking Rini's hand.

"Thank you" Rini smiled and glared at Hikaru, " At least someone siding with me"

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"So what's the deal with this general of death dude?" Lei sighed.

" It's a long story"

" Then you tell us about it over dinner" Hikaru said cheerfully.

"Uh ok" Lei said with a sweatdrop and glanced at Rini.

" He's always like this" She said and her voice hush to a whisper, " I still haven't gotten use to it" Lei gave an understanding nod.

"YOU LIVE HERE!" Rini and Hikaru said shocked as they stared at the three-story mansion in front of them.

"Uh yeah this is it" Lei said carelessly and motion them inside, " C'mon inside. I'll get dinner started "

" This is the best meal I've ever had" Hikaru remarked as stuffed his face with the freshly cooked meal that Lei had just prepared, " You're an awesome cook"

"Thank you" Lei said modestly as she tossed her apron on a nearby stool and took a seat at the table with the two shamans, " It's nice cooking for someone other than myself once in a while"

"Where's you husband?" Rini asked in cool tone, noticing Lei's wedding ring, " I noticed your ring and--

"Oh this, I been meaning to take it off for a while, but haven't had the heart to do it " Lei said freely but then her tone softened, " Since its all I have left of my husband"

" Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" Rini said feeling guilty. Lei forced a weak smile.

" That's because I never bothered to mention it" She said and stared at her tea, " Seto originally belonged to me…. When I use it work under Ryu" Hikaru started chocking on his chicken and Rini eyes widen.

"You use to work for Ryu" She said shocked. Lei chuckled, but her expression saddens.

" So his name gotten around" She said absently, " My husband and I just started working for him when we moved here 3 years ago. We were ordered to take control of this town which we did…. But then I screwed up. I refuse to kill a little girl who had insulted Ryu"

"W-What happened?" Hikaru asked he swallowed.

" Ryu threaten to kill me" Lei said as tears began to form in her eyes and her voice became shaky," So my husband offered to take my place and he was killed instead of me!"

"That's awful" Rini remarked and pushed her plate toward Hikaru, She was suddenly too sad to eat.

" It gets worse" Lei sniffled, " After my husband's death, Ryu turned Seto against me. He's been terrorizing the town and me for the past year"

Rini opened her mouth to speak.

" Excuse me for a moment please" She said quietly before dashing off.

" I hate Ryu even more now" Rini huffed as she leaned back in her seat, " He's ruined too many lives as it is"

"Mmm-hm" Hikaru agreed as he reached for the pie in the center of the table, knife already in hand.

"Hikaru!" Rini shouted.

" What" Hikaru shouted, startled as he dropped the knife.

" Will you quit eating!" Rini snapped.

"Why should I" Hikaru argued and took the whole pie, " It's rude to a cook not finish a meal!"

"Ugh… your hopeless" Rini breathed giving up.

" And your short-tempered" Hikaru spat and quickly realized his mistake, " I mean ill-tempered… you're an

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SOO SHORT THAT IF THAT THEY WERE HIT WITH A RAINDROP THEY'D DROWN!" Rini shouted leaping up

" I didn't mean to…" Hikaru started, but Rini just brushed pass him and into the hallway.

Rini's POV

As I angrily walked into the hallway, I almost crashed into Lei.

" Oh sorry" I apologize looking up at her and noticed her eyes weren't puffy red like they should have been.

"Rini I didn't mean to run out on you and Hikaru" Lei apologizes and she shrugged, " I just became overwhelmed"

'You don't seemed overwhelmed to me' I think curiously, " It's all right, but I think I'm about to hit the hay"

" Oh okay" Lei said and started to walk back toward the kitchen.

"Oh and Lei try to get Hikaru before he falls asleep on your table " I say lightly, "You know what they say, a full stomach puts a person to sleep"

" Ok, I understand" Lei laughs. As I walk pass Lei's room, I notice that her window was wide-open. I slowly walk in and politely close it. Then as I turn to leave, I see a ripped piece of paper on the floor. I pick it up and glance at before shoving it in my pocket. ' I'll read it later'

It was getting close to one in the morning and I still couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about my fight with Hikaru… if you want to call it that. All we did was yell then I walked off. I turned over to my other side.

" A person should never go to bed angry" Kazuma whispers my ear.

"Shut up" I whisper and was about to pull the covers over my head when I notice a piece of paper hanging out of my shorts. My shorts were hanging loosely off a nearby chair. I got up, pull out the paper from my shorts' pocket, and read it.

"SHIT" I shout and dash out the room

Lei's POV

I stood over Hikaru with a dagger in hand. He was in a deep sleep and wouldn't be waking up for awhile thanks to all that food I drugged at dinner. I lift the dagger slightly and suddenly hear a voice.

"Lei, I know you lost your husband… but that doesn't mean you can kill mine" I turned to glare at Rini who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh and by the way, you shouldn't write your diabolical schemes on a sheet of paper and leave it lying on your floor" She said balling up my paper and tossing it to the floor, " Way-too-obvious!" I growl in annoyance. ' Now she knows everything… I have to kill her'

Normal POV

" Heh this coming from someone who isn't where pants" Lei laughed. Rini glanced down at her appearance to see that she was only wearing a black silk top and green panties with little kitties on them.

"Fuck" Rini whispered with a sweatdrop as she yanked off her cloak and tied it around her waist.

"Ok I've had enough of this" Lei said now serious, " Seto" The Chinese General suddenly appeared in front of his master with his weapon already in hand.

" Yes mistress" he said calmly.

"Kill her!" Lei ordered. Seto nodded and charged at Rini. The shorthaired quickly moved to the wall. Seto drilled his blade inches away from the top of Rini's head.

"Wow being short actually came in handy for once" Rini grinned and suddenly slapped herself in the forehead, " I did not just say that!"

"Oh don't worry Ri, I'll make Hikaru's death simple" Lei chimed, " A quick slit of throat ought to do it" Rini sighed. She needed a plan.

' No time for a plan' Rini thought ducking pass Seton and grabbed Lei wrist, " Act on impulse!" She knocked Lei against the wall with her shoulder.

" You little" Lei growled and reached for her dagger to find it wasn't there.

" Looking for this" Rini said childishly waving the dagger around. Lei smirked.

"Actually I was" She said smugly, " Seto get it back for me" Rini eyes widen as she glanced back just in time to see Seto slam his foot into her back, which sent the shorthaired girl crashing through the large stain glass widow. Lei eyes glimmered with pleasure as she watch her tumble roughly onto the grass.

" Damn you" Rini hissed as she tried to get up, but winced as she felt a sudden pain. She looked down to see that her arm was filled with multi-colored glass.

'I'm soo screwed' Seto leaped out the room and landed across from Rini.

" Since the little brat broke my 

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN LITTLE!" Rini shouted, but then winced again, " Ugh… nevermind"

Lei took a deep breath.

"Since Rini broke my dagger, I'll have to find another morbid method to rid of her fiancée" Lei said coolly, " Seto, take care of her. I'm gonna see if Hikaru here can swim in his sleep" Rini eyes widen at the realization of Lei's intentions.

" YOU BITCH!" she yelled. Lei laughed darkly.

" Now Rini" She said playfully, " Don't you have more important things to do than name calling … like saving your own pathetic life!"

" Shit" Rini said as Seto charged at her. She ignored the searing pain, in order to dodge.

" Rini you have to do something before Lei kills Hikaru" Mako said in worried tone as the shorthaired girl skidded back a few feet.

" Ya think I don't know that" She grunted and reached for her flute, ' This better work'

Lei's POV

I gave satisfied smile as I stood, gazing at a large beautiful lake. I grip Hikaru's collar tightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Seto leap from a tree.

" So you killed her?" I ask. Seto nodded. Then he suddenly slashes me with blade. I drop Hikaru and leap back.

" What the hell was that for?" I yell and notice Seto's eyes. They were glowing blue. I gasp.  
" You're being control!" Seto charges at me and I duck. He slams his foot into my chest and I stumble back. In a flash, He's behind me and has his blade to my neck while his other arm restrains the rest of my body.

" You whore" I yell at Rini as she walks forward playing a flute.

" What? You didn't think I'd be able to handle your little puppet" She says playfully. I glare at her coldly, but then notice a figure behind her.

" Seto is nothing compared to who you're going to have to face next" I say smugly.

" Oh let me guess you have more than one puppet" Rini scoffs.

" Not even close" I say in a sinister tone.

Normal POV

Rini hears a strange sound from behind her. She turned around to see a stream of flames coming toward her.

" Oh shit" She yelled dropping her flute and readied her snowboard, " ICE WALL" As soon as the flames hit the wall it started to melt.

"That is not cool" Rini frowned looking down at the puddle.

" You couldn't beat this girl Lei? That's a shame cuz she's just a child" scoffed a voice and Rini glared up at a man. He was tall and had long brown hair with a thick braid to the left side of his face.

" My apologies Tai" Lei said sarcastically to her husband, " I underestimated her…"

" Well allow me to fix your childish mistake" Tai said leaping down from the tree and landing on the ground to face Rini.

' He's way stronger' she thought surprised, ' but that means I'll have to try harder'

With Kazuma in her board, Rini jumped in the air and planted her feet on her board. A giant spearhead made of ice forms under her board. " Spinning Spear-Sickle" Rini yells as she rapidly started spinning. Then she lets the spearhead drop and drill toward Tai. The spearhead pierced the ground where Tai stood.

" Yes!" Rini cheered as she landed on the ground.

"No way" Lei whispered in shock. Suddenly the spearhead started to crack. Then lightning struck it causing it to split in half.

" Not bad" Tai admitted stepping out of the cool mist.

" Oh c'mon that just fucked" Rini shouted.

" Heh" Tai sneered as he swept his Tachi across the ice causing it to shatter. Then he stabbed it into the ground. A vortex of electricity surrounded him.

" Lightning Cyclone" said the Chinese man. The vortex elevated the shattered ice as it spun toward the shorthaired girl.

' Great my own attack is being used against' Rini thought sarcastically, ' I need to move… ' The green-eyed girl tried to move, but felt a surging pain in her arm and fell to her knees. The attack hit Rini with full force and she screamed in agony.

" You damn bastard!" Rini growled with heavy breath. Then there was a small explosion. Both shamans turned their heads to see Lei standing over Seto as he kneeled obediently. Tai smirked.

" I see you have Seto back under your control" Lei nodded as she squished the paper seal with her heel. She had just used it to regain control of Seto.

" Now Seto, proceed with the plan" the daoshi demanded calmly. The general nodded before grabbing Hikaru by the throat and hurling him into the lake.

" HIKARU!" Rini shouted with teary eyes.

" So what will you do now?" Tai asked in a playful but sadistic tone, " Save yourself or save your fiancée" Rini's face sadden and she chuckled.

" I don't know," She answered bluntly as she stood up and dived into the lake, " I plan to act on impulse!"

" She'll never make it in time" Tai laughed.

Hikaru's POV  
Ya know those dream where your floating underwater and you have no idea how you got there. Well I'm having one of those dreams right now. My eyesight a little blurry, but I can still see someone swimming after me. I smile. It's Rini. She keeps shouting my name in panic ( I can see the little air bubbles coming from her mouth) I want to tell that she has nothing to worry about and that this is just a dream. I'll wake up soon. She reaches out and grabs my hand. Her touch felt to real. Just as she was pulling me up, I suddenly needed air. My hands slips from Ri's and I start falling back. Rini's eyes look desperate as she grips her snowflake necklace. A blue aura surrounds the necklace and suddenly it feels like the world just froze.

Tai's POV  
I give a bewildered expression as the lake suddenly freezes to solid ice. ' Now what good will does that do?' I wondered. Then the ice starts to crack and statues in the form of Rini start crawling out from under the ice.

" How childish" I scoff and started slicing through the duplicates, but when I slash them away more copies appear. I smirk. ' Smart girl, even through all the panic she was able to come up with a decent plan' I leap back a few feet, ' Too bad it's pointless'

" Fire barrage" I yell and large stream of fire discharges from my Tachi. It melts the copies and the frozen lake. Then Rini gasps for air. She quickly swims to shore, dragging Hikaru with her.

" How nice?" I say walking through puddles of water toward them, " Now the two of you can die together" My Tachi surges with electricity as I raise it overheard.

" Piercing Lightning!" I yell before striking the two.

Normal POV  
Rini shuts her teary eyes and hovers over Hikaru's still sleeping body. Then there was a loud clanking sound. Rini opened her eyes to see a blonde hair boy blocking Tai's attack his broadsword.

" Devil Moon" Tai clenched through his teeth, " I should've of known you interfere"

" Hmph" Devil Moon smirked and glanced up to see a full moon, " Are you prepared for a real battle?"

Tai noticed the full moon basking a large array of moonlight and glanced at his wife who gave him a don't-you-dare glare.

" Maybe some other time" Tai said coolly and leaped back.

"It was good seeing you again Devil Moon" he remarked as Lei and Seto came to his side," Even if you rid ruin my plans" Then the trio disappeared behind a flash of lighting.

"Uh…" Rini started awkwardly as she watched the blonde haired boy walked pass her. He picked up something off the ground and walked back over to Rini.

" Here" he said coolly and opened his hand to reveal Rini's necklace and flute.

"Oh thanks" Rini said cheerfully and snatched up her stuff. Devil Moon closed his palm and started walking away.

" Hey I owe you for saving my life" Rini called. Devil Moon stopped.

" Please forget about me," He requested coldly.

" Why?" Rini asked confused.

" I prefer not to be remembered" Devil Moon answered coolly as he placed his sword in its sheath and disappeared in the moonlight. The shorthaired blinked in astonishment and confusion.

"THAT'S GAY!" She blurted out.

Meanwhile deep in the forest

" Devy" cooed Devil Moon's spirit Selene as the shaman walked through the forest.

" What?" Devil Moon asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

" Why did you have to be soo cold to that girl" Selene asked and her tone turn playful, " She was really cute. Too bad she had that other guy or she could have been y--

"Selene, do me a favor"

" What?"

" Shut up!"

* * *

**Ta-da this chapter is officially over. Ya'll probably want to read more, but as Camille would say " Suck it" (just kidding). You'll have to wait till the next chapter. Trust me its worth the wait. Ugh… my ideas are still spinning. Probably cuz their soo awesome (matter of opinion). Seriously though I got lots of stuff planned … betrayal, couples, fights ( hint-hint , wink-wink shaman tournament… cough nudge) Oh yeah this chapter was called Testing Bonds Part 1 cuz it sorta tested the bond between Rini and Hikaru. Ok… and it kinda tested the bond between Camille and Alex. If you wanna read between those lines too ( I wouldn't if I were you. cough Wait till part 2)**

**Later all **


	9. 8:Testing Bonds Part 2

******Hi All**

******H****ello peoples if ya want to kill me for not updating in like a year then here's a pistol (BANG) There, happy? So now that there's a bullet lodged in my skull I can say my computer is finally fixed. So I'll be updating and posting here and there. **

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

" Ryu, Lei and Tai have returned" Cherry said professionally as she walked into her older brother's room with the Cheng couple following. Ryu was sitting on his windowsill.

" So how'd it go, Lei?" he asked plainly, still staring out the window. The daoshi averted her gaze to the floor.

" Everything was going as I planned. There were some slight interruptions… " Lei explained quickly," but

" You screwed up," Ryu remarked nonchalantly and smirked, " Lei, I can read you like book".

The daoshi fell silent as embarrassment and shame washed over her.

"Devil Moon interfered" Tai continued calmly, for his wife who gave him a thankful but weak smile.

"Devil Moon " Ryu repeated in a dissatisfied, but slightly pleased tone like he expected the honor bound man to say that, " Soo much shaman potential wasted in the mind of an arrogant fool"

Ryu turned his head to his three followers.

" What do you think of your f_ormer apprentice _Cheng?" he asked the Chinaman.

" He's a nuisance," Tai growled.

Ryu chuckled.

" Of course _you'd _feel that way " he remarked getting off the windowsill and walking toward his so-called pawns, " What about you Lei? What do you think of y_our _Devil Moon?"

The daoshi remained silent and Ryu frowned,

" Oh c'mon Lei you should be infuriated with Devil Moon. He ruined your perfect plan," he said in a taunting tone as he cupped her chin in his hand and squeezed her cheeks.

He shook her head playfully and stopped so the daoshi could speak. She didn't. Ryu sighed.

" Lei, Lei, Lei" he said in a mocking tone, shaking his head slightly and gently let go of the daoshi's cheeks, " I really had faith in your plan"

He dropped her chin and trailed his fingers downward until he reached her throat.

" But then you go and disappoint me"

His eyes sharpen with displeasure as he ran his index finger from Lei's throat to the tip of her chin, sending chills down the woman's spine, " I don't like being disappointed"

Then he titled her chin upward. Cherry and Tai forced themselves to look away because they both knew what was coming. Lei closed her eyes and clenched her teeth together to fight the pain of Ryu's fist slamming into her cheek, knocking her to her knees.

" I'm sorry" Lei said heavily in one breath as she dug her nails into the floor to fight the intense pain rising in her cheek.

" Don't worry" Ryu cooed and tightly gripped Lei's wavy, light brown hair in his fist, " You can make it up to me…"

Then he forced the daoshi to look him in the eye by yanking her hair upward.

" By killing Devil Moon" the shaman leader whispered in a devilish tone.

" Yes Master Ryu" Lei said softly with an obedient nod.

" Good" Ryu said before letting go of her hair and returning to his seat on the windowsill.

The shaman couple turned to leave, but the black-haired spoke, halting their steps.

" Oh, Cheng stay for a brief second longer. Cherry will take care of your beloved wife" he said evenly and looked at the honor bound shaman with a devious gleam in his eye, " I have a feeling there's something you want to tell me"

" Master Ryu if your referring to the match between Oyamada and I" Tai started calmly as he walked over to the windowsill while Cherry and his wife left, "I'd

" You shouldn't lie to someone who can read people, Cheng" Ryu remarked as he stretched his legs across the windowsill

" I-

" You want to hit me"

" What!"

" I treated your wife disrespectfully and caused her physical pain. So its human nature you want to do the same to me. Go ahead…. enact your revenge"

" Master Ryu…

" Just act on instinct. I won't halt your actions…_promise_"

Tai clenched his fist. He knew he shouldn't, but Ryu deserved it. So he took a deep breath and aimed for the shaman leader's jaw before lunging at him with his fist.

Ryu's POV

I smirked as I whirled around to catch Cheng's fist and twisted his arms behind his back, forcing him to his knees.

" Cheng" I laughed darkly, " You suck at telling when I'm lying"

"Damn you" Tai growled hatefully under his breath.

" You know what Cheng, since you're such a dedicated follower, I'll let this little incident slide" I said in a playful, taunting tone, but then my voice turned threatening, " But next time I might loose my temper…and accidentally slice your head off "

Tai frowned nervously and I couldn't help but chuckle.

" Tai, Lei wants to see" Cherry said softly as she stood at the doorway.

" Cheng go see your darling wife" I said in snide tone as I dropped my loyal pawn to the ground," She needs you"

" You shouldn't mess with his head like that" Cherry remarked once Cheng had left the room.

I shrugged.

"Toying with people amuses me"

"If you wanna be amused, play a game of chess against yourself " Cherry snapped in a slightly annoyed tone and she pointed to chessboard on the table near the windowsill, " That would keep you busy for hours. Cuz even you can't beat yourself" I rolled my eyes.

" If you keep up that sassy manner of yours, you'll never get a boyfriend"

" How do you know if I even want a boyfriend?"

"Every girl wants a boyfriend even if the thought is in the back of her mind"

" You smartass know-it-all"

I laughed and took a seat at the table near the windowsill.

" Cherry, you're more entertaining than chess"

" I'll take that as a compliment" Cherry said, rolling her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, " So can I go now or

" Not yet, there's something on my mind"

" Then go see a shrink"

"I've tried that 3 times"

" And what happen to the shrinks?"

" They ended up 12 feet under"

" Soo twisted…"

" Yes I am"

Cherry gave a slightly amused sigh as she took a seat across from me.

"So what your problem?"

" It's not really a problem more of a way to ease curiosity"

" Just tell me dammit! I've got somewhere to be"

" And where would that be?" I asked coolly.

" Training" my sister, answered, a little too quickly.

I knew she was lying, but I didn't feel like pressing into some useless matter. I had to focus.

" You fought Myah didn't you?" I asked, running my fingers along the edges of the chessboard,

" Yeah so?"

" How did she fair against you?"

" She kicked my ass! How do you think she faired?"

I gave her a sharp glare.

" Well…" She admitted, flicking down a queen piece with her finger, " enough… if you like mediocrity. What's it matter anyway?"

" I told you… Curiosity", I answered, picking up a knight piece off the chessboard, " Besides I wanna predict what kind of follower she'll become"

" Why care?" She asked, confused as she rested her chin on the table and blew a strand of hair out of her face, "They are others"

" I know… its just to…to ease the mind" I answered and started fiddling with the knight piece still in my hand, "She could be a _somewhat_ loyal knight like Tai or rebellious like Alex and turn on me like a black cat in a dark alley"

" Are you saying Alex might betray you?" my sister asked, now interested.

"It's a possibility" I remarked, leaning back and setting my knight back on the board, " Speaking of, I need you to get Rave in here. I need her to send a message to Camille & Alex"

The female shaman blinked at me in surprise.

" Camille's alive?"

" Of course she is" I answered with certainty as I toyed with a strand of my hair placed in between my fingers, " If she was stupid enough to get herself killed by that damn Okinawa then I would of executed her myself a long time ago"

"Okay then…" Cherry said in an awkward tone as she stood up and headed out the door.

Hikaru's POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of _' plink, plink,'. _

" Huh…." I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"HIKARU!" Mako cheered, flinging his arms around my neck, " FINALLY YOU'RE AWAKE! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!"

" Ugh…to think you use to be an assassin" I grumbled pushing him away, " and whaddya mean you thought you lost me? I didn't go anywhere…"

Mako raised an eyebrow at me.

" Well?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

" During the fight with Lei…" my spirit trailed nervously as he fiddled with his fingers, " You-

" Wait, that fight was…real…" I whispered, _' Rini!' _

Without thinking, I rushed out of bed and down the hall. Of course to my misfortune, Rini's door was slightly opened causing me to enter with a crash.

"Hikaru!" Rini shrieked with a laugh.

I lifted my head and eyes widen in astonishment. Rini was sitting in her chair, legs crossed. She was holding a pair of bloody tweezers in one already bandaged arm and had her other sprawled across the dresser next to her. "What happened?" I managed to ask with an uneasy feeling as my eyes locked on a cup filled with bloodstained, multi-colored glass near Ri's arm.

" It's-

"Nevermind" I said leaping up, " Let me help"

Before she could argue, I grabbed Rini's free arm and softly placed my hand on it. A green light glowed from my fingertips as the _energy_ transferred to Rini's arm. I smiled and took a step back to admire my handiwork.

"How does that feel?"

" …Great actually" Rini answered flexing her hand and stretching out her arm,

" It's like the pain was never there"

" What was that?" Kazuma asked, astonished.

I couldn't help but look up at her, grinning.

" It's a healing trick the monk's taught me. All you have to do is-

" Um… Hikaru"

" Yes Rini?"

" Could you… uh…er… leave?"  
"Why?"

" Cuz I need to… um… uh… er… well … I need to get dress"

As my face goes red; I realize that my fiancée was only in a bra and underwear. I could hear Mako laughing from the other room. No wonder he didn't come in with me.

That… that ghost…. He's going to pay… After my mad-dash out of Ri's room, I entered the kitchen. Mako appeared in front of me as I sat down at the counter.

" I tried to tell you," he snorted as I picked up an apple out of the fruit bowl next to me.

" Did not" I snapped, taking a bite.

" It could've of been worse" Mako remarked, and a perverted grin formed on his lips, " She could've of been…. Nude" I stopped at mid-chew and blushed.

" You freak!"

" Haha, just thinking of the possibilities"

" Well keep your thoughts to yourself" I mumbled before taking another bite of my apple, " So…mind telling me what happen last night?"

" Love to…."

"How the hell could I have been soo damn stupid!" I hissed hatefully, interrupting Mako's explanation.

" Hikaru it wasn't…

" Shut up!" I snapped and took huge bite of my apple out of pure frustration, " it's not like you did any good"

I knew that was a little harsh but I couldn't help it. I was too angry to be nice.

'_This is bull' I _thought hastily, tossing my apple into the trash.

"Nice shot" remarked a familiar voice.

I turned my around to see Rini pressed against the kitchen doorframe. She was a wearing an oversize blue t-shirt and her usual black shorts.

"Thanks" I said giving a quick smile before remembering Mako's nude remark and blushed, " Um… Mako was just explaining to me about your fight last night…"

" Oh" Rini said as she started walking toward the counter, " How much did he tell you?"

"Plenty" Mako huffed and folded his arms across his chest, " Until Hikaru rudely interrupted me just as I was getting to the part after you saved him from his treacherous watery demise!"

" Melodramatic idiot" I mumbled propping my elbow on the counter and placed my chin in my hand as Rini took a seat next to me.

" Hikaru don't be soo mean" she scolded, punching me in the arm.

Normal POV

"Ouch!" Hikaru winced and rubbed his sore arm," You little

" WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SOO SHORT!" Rini started but paused as her fiancée placed a finger on her lips.

" Sorry that kinda just slipped out," Hikaru said and gave a quick laugh, "plus its what got me in trouble in the first place"

"Uh…" was all the shorthaired girl could say as her fiancée removed his finger from her lips and smiled.

" So do you mind telling me the rest?" the shaman boy asked and glanced at his spirit, " Minus the theatrics"

"Sure" the shorthaired girl answered with a sly glint in her eye before leaping out on her seat and landing on her feet with a hard stomp. " I barely had any furyokoo left" Rini said loud and overdramatically.

She placed the back of her hand on her forehead and pretended to look weak." And was over my limit!"

She collapsed on her knees and gave fake sigh of desperation. " Tai was ready to KILL us both…"

" BUT THEN!" Rini shouted leaping back onto her feet and pretended to flex her arms, " I summoned the last of my strength to… use my final attack…. FROZEN ARROW!"

She positioned her hands like she was getting ready to shoot an arrow (and ignoring her spirit's slightly wary expression)." Then… BAM!" She shouted, firing her imaginary arrow and started wildly moving around to mimic the impact of "frozen arrow", " Ice flew everywhere, injuries were made and when the smoke cleared the evil doers were gone! … Thee end"

" Bravo, Bravo, Bravo!" Mako and Kazuma clapped enthusiastically as Rini bowed, " Encore, Encore"

" I think you should stick to fighting Ri" Hikaru remarked, holding back laughter. The black-haired girl playfully stuck her tongue at him.

" Your'e such a critic"

Suddenly her stance seemed uneasy and the green-eyed girl fell back but was caught up by two sturdy arms.

" You overdid it" Hikaru scowled.

" A little" Rini admitted, looking up at her fiancée innocently.

He helped her onto her feet and tried not to stare at her arms or any other injury that would make the burden of his guilt heavier.

" You need rest," he noted.

The young girl yawned

" Maybe an hour or two?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and calmly walked with the girl to her room.

" If you need anything Ri, tell Kazuma and she'll come and get me" Hikaru explained as they entered.

" I never agreed to that!" Kazuma huffed, causing Hikaru to send her a sharp glare.

" Don't worry" Rini said as she climbed into bed, " I'll be fine"

" Just get some sleep" Hikaru sighed before leaving the room and taking the cup full of bloody glass with him.

" Rini?" Kazuma whispered softly

" What?" Rini groaned, almost asleep.

" Why didn't you tell Hikaru about Devil Moon?"

"Cuz he already feels terrible about the fact that I got hurt. I don't want him to feel worse by telling him that some _hot _stranger had to save me when he couldn't"

" How cowardly…."

"…."

"Ri?"

"…."

"Rini!"

"…Zzzz"

"You naïve child"

Angelo's POV

I gave a short yawn as I folded my arms across the balcony's ledge, hearing the rhythmic typing of Alex's laptop. I rolled my eyes. Even though Sonny had told us (at three in morning) about the email, he just had to check for himself.

' _Stubborn-ass'_ I thought slightly annoyed and loosed my stiff shoulders.

I should be paying attention to the match. '_What was the score again?'_

" Michael what's the score?"

" 5 to 3" my spirit answered and I smirked. Florenza was in the lead, which meant I was closer to winning the bet. I lowered my gaze to watch my fiancée fence with Camille. I had to admit she picked up fencing a lot faster than I did. I gave a half disappointed frown as Camille won the next match.

'_At least Rez has someone else to fence with. I think she's tired of kicking my ass.'_

"Dammit!" I heard Alex hiss and gave a smug grin.

'Sonny was right…but then again he's always right when it comes to parties'

I calmly turned around and entered Alex's room.

" You do realize Camille's two points behind, right?" I asked smugly.

" One point behind" Alex corrected, keeping his eyes locked on the screen and reached for the mouse, " She won a match about …75 seconds ago"

I smirked. So he has been paying attention to the match.

" So what's the deal with Grandfather Don?"

Alex cut his eyes.

" He's just having another party to showoff," he answered in a very aggravated tone.

" What, did he get another enormous diamond… he has two already?"

" Yes, but that's not the reason he's having the party. He made the World Billionaire's Top 40 list"

" Again?" I asked, " What he place?"

" 3rd"

" Wow that's like 10 up from last year"

"His business is getting better, but it's just another excuse to throw party"

" You still have to go," I reminded, and he started spinning slowly in his chair, pretending not to be concerned," And…. bring a date"

" Grandfather Don isn't going to send armed guards after me, so what's the point of attending a party with annoying, pushy, corrupt jackasses"

" Mom's gonna be there"

" So?"

" Oh c'mon you missed Grandfather's last party"

" I had better things to do"

" It was his fucking birthday for Christ sake!"

" I had an important matter to take care of…"

" Yeah, Yeah, I know. You got a lead on Dad's killer and 

" I'll think about going," he answered halting his spinning

" Good enough" I mused, but knew he was just avoiding the subject of dad.

I turned to leave. " Now come watch the match that will shorten your wine spending"

" Camille won't lose" Alex replied as he stood up, " She hates losing"

" You would know"

Rave's POV

I officially hate the desert! It's too hot, walking in sand gets annoying, everywhere I look there's a cactus and way too many bugs. I HATE THE DESERT!

'_Chill Rave your almost there'_ I thought trying calm myself down. After a few more dreadful minutes of walking I get into range.

'_FINALLY!' _

Quickly I pulled out my cards and went through them. When I finally found the one I was looking for, I threw it on the ground. I stood on top of the card and closed my eyes.

"Teleport!" I said in commanding, but hypnotic tone.

The gem on my forehead and the card glowed blinding red before I disappeared. There was a flash and I landed on the rooftop of very large house.

' _Yay it worked!'_ I thought cheerfully and clasped my hands together before peering down below.

I noticed two boys on the balcony watching a …fencing match? And they say I'm random? Well anyway one of them had to be Alex (I can't tell from here) so I took a deep breath and cupped my hands around my mouth.

" HEY ALEX!" I shouted.

The two fencers suddenly stopped and Alex turned around to glare at me.

" Rave," he growled, " What are you doing here?"

" Rave?" one of the fencer repeated as they took off their mask and I realized whom they really were.

"CAMILLE!" I squealed super-duper happy to see her alive.

Quickly I whipped out my wand and let it glow a sparkling, mystic red before spinning it around my head, allowing me to disappear. " I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I screeched in a relieved tone, tackling my friend into the sand with a hug.

"Yeah that's exactly what someone wants a ten-year old kid to tell them" Camille mumbled sarcastically, spitting sand out of her mouth, "Now could you please get off of me?"

"Sure" I giggled, getting on my feet.

"So what's with popping up in the middle of the desert?" Camille asked, standing up and dusting sand off her clothes.

" It can't be to annoy us and interrupt an important match," Alex suggested, walking over to us along with the other guy, " You've already done that"

Camille shot him a ticked look.

"You're losing by the way" I heard the other guy whisper to Alex who just jab him in the ribs with his elbow as a reply. I had to fight the urge to smack them both with my wand and tried to remember what Master Ryu told me.

"Uh… it was an assignment" I noted, scratching my head with the tip of my wand, " Something…er…something about a…a fight"

"A fight?" Alex asked, now attentive, " Against who?"

"It was…" I trailed and then suddenly remembered, " Oh it's against…"

The Next Day: Normal POV

"HIKARU!" Mako shouted causing the young boy to halt in his tracks," Slow down"

"Why?" Hikaru asked annoyed and anxious to get back to his injured fiancée.

"Because, that medicine won't be any good to Rini if it's damaged as a result of your hastiness" the spirit explained as they stood in the forest.

"I know" Hikaru started but paused, sensing spirit energy, " Damn…"

He reached for his staff.

"Why so tense?" mocked a voice, echoing through the forest before a sliver haired figure leaped in front of him," It's not like I'm going to attack or anything.."

"Camille" Hikaru gasped recognizing the hair from Madison's description and prepared his staff, " Drag-

"See? There you go again," Camille pointed out in a slightly aggravated tone.

" Acting all serious"

To Hikaru's surprised, she tossed her two swords; she had recently received back, to the ground.

"I'm weaponless and if you haven't realized by now spiritless too" the blue-eyed shaman said, spreading her arms out for emphasis, "So there is no way I can fight…"

"Looks like you've already been in one already" Hikaru snickered, referring to the bandages on Camille's arms.

The sliver haired girl shot him a death glare as she recoiled her arms.

"I don't think that's any of your business"

"Well then why are you wasting mine by being here?" Hikaru asked sharply.

"Hey, don't be rude to me just because you couldn't protect your shrimp of a fiancée " Camille scowled and placed a hand on her hip.

"You w—

" But then again… I should get to the point" Camille noted, tapping her chin and then cleared her throat, " You, Hikaru Soiyko are challenged to fight here tomorrow at twilight"

"And if I refuse?" Hikaru asked aimlessly with a slightly annoyed tone as he toyed with his staff.

An expected smirk fell on Camille's lips before she knocked Hikaru's stuff in the air, and slammed her elbow into his stomach. The young shaman boy descended backward, his spine crashing against dispersed branches and leaves. He would've of gotten up if a sudden weight hadn't slammed down on his chest or he wasn't frozen by the fear of two ice-cold swords that were prepped to slice his head off. There was a tense clatter as the black-haired boy's staff and Rini's medicine plunged back to the grassy surface.

"_If you refuse_," Camille mimicked insultingly as she stood on Hikaru's chest with swords in hand, before her tone turned deadly, "Then I'll turn you and your _FUCKING _girlfriend into ice sculptures that would be perfect for sword training!" She added the 'sword training part' playfully before stepping off Hikaru giving him a chance to gasp for air. "Don't make the same mistake twice monk-boy" She advised scornfully before disappearing into the suddenly frosting undergrowth.

Meanwhile :Sonny's POV

I kept my walk cool and steady as I scouted for a date to Gramp's party, trying my best not stare or focus on one hottie for too long.

'_Speaking of hottie…'_ I thought focusing on a familiar ass. "Hey AC" I called to my spirit as he appeared next to me, "Watch this,"

I calmly snuck up behind the babe and wrapped my arms around her curvy waist. I took in her familiar scent before speaking. "I think you left your underwear at my house" I joked, (just to annoy her) resting my chin in her curly black hair.

A sound of disgust came from the girl's throat as luscious, chocolate-brown eyes glanced up in annoyance.

"What are you doing here, jackass" She asked as I let one of my arms drop to _her_ side.

"I missed you, _Maddie_" I answered charmingly before reaching up and discreetly started trying to slide her jacket off her shoulders. , " You should sleep-over again, then we could have some _real _fun"

Madison shook me off and elbowed me in the ribs forcing me to let go of her waist, which was a total turn-on.

"You really are a pain in the ass you know that?" She snapped turning around to face me and continued with the insults, but I quit listening.

I was observing her to see if she appropriate/fuckable enough to take to Gramp's party.

' _Very frisky…But Gramps would appreciate that'_ I thought amused, then my mood suddenly soured as I noticed someone up ahead, " Argh…Nevermind!"

"What?" Madison asked stopping in mid-rant.

"I gotta go _luv, ciao_" I remarked, stepping forward to leave, when an irresistible thought snaked it way into my head.

In one swift movement, I slapped Madison's ass, smacked a kiss on her lips and was gone before she could shout

"SONNY YOU MOTHER-FUCKING BASTARD!"

Normal POV

"Suffering from coffee withdrawal ,eh Maddie?" chuckled a voice and Madison turned around feverishly to see Kai standing there, " Miss me?"

"Hell no!" Madison answered matter-a-factly and her tone cooled, " So how long you been in the city?"

" A day or so" Kai answered as they started walking through Emerald City, " For Jed it's been a couple a days and Myah a week"

"What about Ri and Hikaru?" Madison asked realizing he hadn't mentioned their names. Kai shrugged.

"I haven't seen'em…they're probably off in some secluded place… making-out"

Madison punched him in the shoulder.

" This is why I didn't miss you!"

Meanwhile Cherry's POV

I situated myself into a relaxed sitting position on the corner of a building. I pulled one of my fans out from the sleeve in my kimono.

"Wind Mirror" I said opening it elegantly. An image of a girl my age appeared in my weapon. She was sitting in a café eating an ice cream sundae.

I smiled warmly.

'_She seems happy'_

Suddenly my eyes narrowed as a new figure fell into the picture. It was a boy, at least two years older than me. He leaned over the table where the girl was seated and said something that made her laugh.

"Who the h-

" Cherry, I never pegged you for the spying type"

I turned my head with an irritated expression on my face to see Satoshi standing there. His arms were crossed hostilely over his chest, but there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. My eyes narrowed accusingly.

" You followed me didn't you?"

The raven-haired boy shrugged.

"Maybe…maybe not" he answered walking up to me and leaned over the edge of the building with curious eyes," Perhaps, I'm more interested in this girl your watching…"

"Stay away from her" I hissed a little more protectively than intended. Satoshi gave me a look.

" You know…" he mused, " She looks a lot like you"

I did my best to keep my expression blank as he leaned closer, observing my features. "Same…hair, eyes, face…"

"So?" I remarked in the coldest voice possible and shrugged," Maybe she's just a stupid groupie?"

Satoshi chuckled.

" A groupie? Well then I guess you don't care that groupie is making-out with that guy on the café table?"

"What!" I gasped, my eyes locked on my fan. I breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't making out… just talking. Then I directed a hateful glare to the male shaman as he pulled away. "You FUCKING liar!"

"You believed me," he reminded and I had to fight the urge not to send him flying into a tornado.

"Whatever" I replied and went back to my weapon. My eyes widen as the boy from earlier leaned over and kissed the girl's cheek.

'_How the hell? They just met…right? What were they talking about?'_ These thoughts swarmed in my head and I had to tear my eyes away from the scene.

Satoshi's POV

I watched curiously as Cherry looked away from her fan. Her eyes were filled with panic and bewildered.

"She's not a groupie" I smirked, " …she's your sister"

Cherry gave me an absent look.

"Your delusional!" She snapped. I ignored her.

"Now why isn't she working for Ryu?" I asked sarcastically, Cherry refused to meet my daring gaze," He doesn't know about her…hmph how deceitful"

Suddenly the kimono girl, shot a changeling glare my way, opening her mouth to speak. Then she slowly shut, thinking over her words. With an agitated breath, she spoke

" _Tell no one_!"

Even though the words were calm, the wind forming around her gave off a different vibe. It was fierce, sharp, and lashing roughly against the air as if it was the enemy. I wanted to give some witty remark,' like no promises' but my throat felt empty. So I just nodded. Cherry whipped her fan shut with a click, disappearing behind a whirling torando.

Once she was gone I gave a satisfied smirk.

'I still have the advantage'

I knew who the boy was and why he talked to Cherry's twin. As long as I keep that over Cherry's head, I could get whatever/whoever I want.

Meanwhile: In Emerald City

" I'm back!" Kai exclaimed as entered the large house.

" I didn't realize you left" Jedidiya remarked lifting his head up from the couch where he was flipping through TV channels.

"Ha, ha very funny Jed" Kai replied sarcastically and pulled Madison out from behind him, " Look who I found shacking it up with an old friend (Sonny)"

For this comment, he received a kick in the shin by black-haired girl.

"OW!" exclaimed the sai-wielder.

" I wasn't shacking it up with anybody!" she snapped.

" Sure, if I hadn't come by, you would've started making-out" Kai said slyly with a sarcastic tone, and retreated to his room before he could receive another bruise.

" Ugh, sometimes I can't stand that boy" Madison groaned as she took a seat at the counter.

" He's only acting that way cuz he missed you" Jedidiya commented.

The sword-wielder snorted.

" Yeah right, the only thing that boy missed was sleeping somewhere for free"

'_If you only knew, what Kai felt'_ Jedidiya thought amused, " Hey get me another beer, will ya?"

"Sure" Madison answered and headed to the refrigerator_, ' I hope Rini and Hikaru are better off' _

Alex's POV

Nightfall was just approaching as Camille and I waited for Hikaru.

" Are sure he is coming?" I asked the sliver haired girl as she sat on a high tree branch.

"Yup, guilt's pressured him so much, that not showing would only make him feel worse" Camille stated, polishing her swords with a rag from her pocket,

" Remember to make it quick. The sooner you finish monk-boy, the sooner I get to squash his shrimp to an even smaller size"

I chuckled darkly.

" You sound anxious, Camille…maybe I should let you handle this one too…"

" No thanks, Hikardork is all yours…besides I already degraded him once "

"And I missed it?"

Camille nodded slightly amused, halting her actions for a brief moment

" It was very entertaining "

"Well-

Suddenly I paused, hearing a rustle in the trees. My eyes sharpen as Hikaru appeared from out of the undergrowth. His eyes coolly travel upward, glaring at Camille.

"Whatcha doing up there Cams?" he asked, mockingly," I thought this was a fight?"

" Cams" Camille gritted through her teeth, obliviously insulted, clenching her swords tightly," Alex I-

"We had a deal Camille," I reminded her, pulling out my two-handed gold/black sword called "Scythe" and placing it in front of me, " Besides, I'll be shutting him up in a few seconds"

"What the…?" Hikaru trailed, confused.

"Sorry, to disappoint you Soiyko, but I'll be the one you'll be exchanging blows with tonight"

For a second, Hikaru still seemed puzzle, but then his expression quickly faded into one of determination.

"Works for me" He replied with a slyly grin, readying his staff, " … I prefer a stronger opponent anyway"

A seething gasp, escaped from Camille's lips as she shot my adversary a hateful stare.

'_**Heh, that's was pretty clever,' Rage admitted in my head, 'Too bad he's still getting his ass kicked'**_

Normal POV

Alex calmly placed Reaper into his blade and Hikaru mirrored his actions.

"Death Wave!" the Martinelli boy called, slashing his sword sideways.

A giant, high, wave of darkness rose from the ground and washed toward Hikaru. The young boy had to leap in the air and positioned his staff into a horizontal angle.

"Dragon Blast" he shouted.

The energy shot from his weapon to Alex's wave. It hit dead center, splashing the remnants in the wealthy boy's direction.

"Lucky hit" Camille growled, crossing her legs.

Alex lifted the back of his hand, to shield his face and then receiving only a minor bruise on his hand.

' _Only a scratch'_ he noted mentally, flexing his hand before charging forward.

' _What is he planning?'_ Hikaru wondered as he watched his opponent jump off a nearby tree and dive for him, " Dammit!"

He quickly blocked the two-handed weapon with his staff. Alex's eyes flickered with amusement as he suddenly pulled back, landing evenly on the grassy surface. Hikaru gave him a peculiar gaze, as his opponent motioned him over.

" Fine, I'll show you what I really can do" he growled, summoning more furyokoo. A serpent-like head loomed wildly on the edge of Hikaru's staff.

"Serpent's Hammer!" He yelled, slamming his staff downward, in Alex's direction.

'_Wow I didn't realize that Hikardork had an attack like that'_ Camille commented in her head, watching in awe.

Alex's eyes widen as he looked upward, but he kept his expression tranquil. As the attack, drew closer, he slowly rose "Scythe" over head.

"Reaper's Mark" he murmured as the two weapons came into contact with each other.

There was a dark flash and suddenly Hikaru was knocked to the floor, his weapon flying out of his grasp.

'_How the heck?'_ He wondered, absolutely bewildered.

Alex smirked confidently as he watched his opponent try to get up.

The male shaman winced and his breaths came out raggedly as collapsed back onto the floor.

"Wh-what is this?"

" Reaper's Mark" Alex answered, bluntly walking toward him, " It weakens your body… briefly, but I won't need much more time to finish you off…"

The Martinelli boy gradually lifted his sword once again.

'_Short and Sweet'_ Camille thought in a pleased tone.

"Grim-

Suddenly Hikaru began to laugh, loudly.

"What is soo funny?" Alex asked in slightly agitated tone.

"You really think I'm done?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

He rapidly drummed his fingertips on the earthy surface. Alex's had to dart to the side, dodging Hikaru's staff as it swiftly returns to its owner.

"It's damaged" the sword-wielder noted, observing the staff.

Hikaru glanced down to see a large slit in the middle of his weapon. The gentle-hearted shaman shook his head, secretively (Reaper's Mark loosing effect)

"Nope" he replied popping the p as he stood up, " It's just _ready to show its true form_"

'_True form?'_ Camille and Alex both thought in a perplex tone.

There was a blinding, green light and Alex had to use Scythe to shelter his eyes while unconsciously skidding back a few feet. Once the light faded, he blinked rapidly, adjusting his eyes to see a new weapon grasped boldly in Hikaru's hands. It was a sword, with a curved frame, and beautifully, shimmering dragon-scaled handle.

"Martinelli, meet my staff's true-form…" Hikaru stated firmly and smirked, "_Sepheris!" _

Meanwhile

Kazuma watched feebly as Rini stirred wildly in her sleep. The young goddess sighed, reminding herself of Hikaru's words: '_Now I slipped Rini enough medication to keep drowsed for hours, but if she does wake, try and keep her here as long as possible. Don't hint that I'm even in the slightest danger…if I don't return then…_

Kazuma shook the conversation from her mind and continued to monitor her companion.

"Rini I'm sorry…"

The shorthaired restless tossed and turned, practically entangled in the bed sheets. Due to the medication, her dreams wandered to her subconscious.

_Flashback-10 years ago _

"_Mama, what are we doing here?" Seven-year-old Rini asked tugging on her mother's dress and glanced up at the large temple in front of them. _

_The young woman forced a smile as she removed the child's hand and crouched down to eye level with her daughter._

"_Rini" she started trying to sound as wholehearted as possible, " Today, you're going to make a special friend!"_

"_A special friend?" Rini repeated, with child-like confusion._

_Her mother nodded._

"A special friend that you're going to spend a lot of time with, when your all grown up"

"_Ooo, that's sounds fun" Rini smiled._

"_It is, trust me ok?" her mother responded with a quick ruffle of the girl's hair, "Now c'mon let's get inside so we can meet your special friend" _

"_Okay" Rini giggled, following her mother inside._

_Once entering, the shorthaired girl grimaced._

"_Hey, there are only boys in here!"_

_Her mother, held back a laugh._

"_That's right, Rini. Your special friend has to be a boy"_

_The young girl's face scrunched in disgust. _

" _But boys are GROSS!" _

"_Try and be little more open than that child" chuckled an old man as he walked towards the two," It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rena Angela Oyamada"_

"_Don't call me that!" Rini snapped, stomping her foot childishly on the ground, causing all the boys to stare at her," Who are you anyway!"_

_The old man chuckled again._

"_Spunky aren't you?" remarked the old man and a gentle smile curved on his lips._

"_My name is Yoshi, I run this temple" _

" _Mister Yoshi, " Rini started, boldly and her tone turned frank, " Why aren't there any girls in your temple!" _

_Yoshi roared in laughter, only increasing the young girl's annoyance. _

"_That's a good question, Rini" he remarked, patting the girl's head and headed forward. _

_He gestured, them to follow with an old staff. " I have many reasons for it, child"_

"_Well what's your main one?" Rini asked as he led them to a long corridor._

_Yoshi chuckled, again, which was really starting to get on Rini's nerves. _

"_I formed this temple, to teach juvenile boys, many things… but mostly control, self-assurance and harmony within in their lives"_

"_Oh," Rini remarked, unsure of what to say and notice her mother's satisfied expression._

"_To these boys, girls are more of an obstacle… a distraction" Yoshi added, evenly._

"_Distraction?" Rini repeated, her head a clutter of confusion and glanced up to see that boys were either whispering about or staring at her. _

_She hid her now burning red cheeks behind her hair and clung shyly to her mother._

_Yoshi chuckled at her actions._

"_Please don't be embarrassed, it's just been awhile since… we've had … er female guest" _

_Rini remained silent, mentally refusing to look at any male. Even when Yoshi stopped at a pair of double doors, she didn't dare to take in a glimpse. _

"_Now to the garden" announced the old man wisely, pressing against the door with the end of cane to open it._

_To Rini's relief, and amazement, there were no boys in the 'garden' unless you counted Yoshi, which she didn't. The shorthaired girl felt herself loosen up, with comfort returning._

"_Rini, why don't you go play?" her mother suggested, " Yoshi and I have something important matters to discuss"_

"_Sure" Rini smiled and scampered off to a somewhat far-off pond._

_She began playfully, pawing at a fish in the water. _

"_What are you doing?"_

_The startled shorthaired girl yelped, accidentally falling into the pond. She landed, face first, in the water. Spitting out pond scum, Rini wildly shook water out of her hair and lifted her head. Her eyes locked on a boy, about a year older, who was holding back his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand._

"_It's not funny!" snapped the young girl._

"_Yes it is!" the boy roared and started taking a few steps forward. _

_Automatically, his laughter ceased, as he crouched down at the edge of the pond, picking up a squirming fish, that unintentionally got itself stuck on land, due to Rini's fall._

"_It's ok though," the boy remarked, placing the fish back into the water, " I shouldn't have snuck up on you…"_

_Rini watched the fish swim away._

"_Er… it not all your fault…"_

_The boy sighed._

"_Master Yoshi says we should own up to our mistakes" he remarked, and stood up, "And make amends with the person we've faulted…"_

_Rini blinked at him in surprise. "So I'm sorry for startling you" the boy said and extended his hand before flashing a grin, " I'm Hikaru, by the way,"_

"_Rini" the young girl responded, taking hold of the boy's hand._

'So this dumbass actually has something, worth-wild for us" Rage remarked interested, and his tone heated, ' Heh, this is starting to be fun'

"Soiyko, you're full of compelling surprises" Alex remarked, steadying his stance.

"I don't think I've heard that one before" Hikaru chuckled, and pressed more furyokoo into his new weapon, " Now… for this battle to really start "

Alex's eyes narrowed, curiously as he watched Sepheris' handle coil around Hikaru's wrist like a snake.

"What kind of sword-

Alex stopped mid-sentence, dodging Sepheris' straightforward strike to his side. Then placed Scythe in front of him, blocking the next blow." You're faster," he noted as their weapons pressed against each other.

"Heh, that's not all" Hikaru smirked, his blue eyes flashing an unnatural green as he broke off. He skidded back a few feet and stabbed Sepheris into the ground. "Serpent tail"

Suddenly a dragon-like tail shot out of the ground in front of Alex. He leaped back to avoid the poisonous tip, but it was faster than expected. It loomed around from the side, striking the boy deeply in the shoulder. He winced as it twisted around his body, in an attempt to strangle him.

"Damn" he hissed with limited breaths, clenching his sword tightly.

He back-swung the weapon, using its side to slice the tail, ending the attack instantly. Alex landed weakly, feeling the venom sink into his system and stabbed Scythe into the ground as a prop to steady himself.

Alex's POV

I could've let Rage have control, so the poison could rinse itself out of my body, but hastily decided against it. I didn't need Rage right now. I could handle this. I quickly slide my palm down the right side of my sword and placed my hand on the ground. Blood dripped from my shoulder onto the shaded sphere I made with the contents on my palm. I leaked a little furyokoo into it and slowly stepped back, dragging my sword with me.

" Camille, unless you wanna receive a taste of my attack too, close your eyes and don't breathe for exactly sixty seconds," I ordered.

" Just get rid of Hikardork already" she scoffed, doing as I had advised.

'_Hopefully this will' _I thought and winced, feeling the poison taking an intricate effect.

I reached up and clutched my shoulder tightly. " _Doomed Misery_"

Hikaru's POV

My eyes widen in confusion as the Alex's circle floated off the ground.

"What the hell?" I spat as it glowed a tainted red before shattering into pieces.

A dark hostile mist thickens around the area, making it practically, impossible for me to see my enemies. "What is this?" I whispered, blindly taking a step forward. I felt something crack under my feet. I lifted my foot to see shards of Alex's circle. "Dammit" I remarked trying to move but it was too late. The shards painfully spiked against my foot, morphing into ankle-chains for both of my feet. I tried to cut them using Sepheris, but then a brash force plunged me back. My head knocked against something, causing my vision to spin. When my eyesight cleared, I realized I was chained to a wall with Alex smirking in front of me. Surprisingly, he looked calm in his black sunglasses (Where'd he get those from) and to my shock, unharmed. Scythe stood stabbed in the ground, with Alex's arms folded across the tip, resting his chin.

" You bastard!" I hissed.

" Heh," he chuckled, my angry expression reflecting in his sunglasses, " Tsk, Tsk, you should keep negative remarks to yourself… they won't help you here"

"Go to hell!" I snapped and the chains tightened.

I glanced over to see Sepheris loose its grasp and clank to the floor.

"See what your downbeat commentary causes you" Alex stated pulling his sword out of the ground.

He trailed it careless behind him as he paced.

" This place strives on pessimism…"

He stopped for brief moment to glance at the tattered wall before continuing his step.

"Every lie, heartless decision, or guiltily conscious only empowers me to…"

He grinned devilishly as he stopped and lifted up his sword. I wanted to scream, but not out of fear of being injured. It was what I saw it Alex's weapon. Every screwed up moment, casual lie, and guilt-sinking moment gleamed darkly in that damn blade and I wanted it to melt in the fires of hell.

"See what your emotions can do Soiyko?" Alex laughed, sliding his weapon into my stomach.

I coughed up blood but didn't scream. I was too numb… everything was going black.

Camille's POV

' _57, 58, 59, 60'_ I finished, counting in my head and opened my eyes, taking in a breath. A satisfied smile formed on my lips as the dark aurora faded and Hikardork's boy lay in a large pool of blood. I glanced at Alex, who was poorly bandaging his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and leaped out of the tree, landing elegantly on my feet.

"Took you long enough don't ya think?" I remarked

"Perhaps, but my illusion did it's job" he countered calmly, walking toward Hikardork's body, "Now would you like to do the honors?"

"Honors for what?" I asked falling into side step on his right.

"Finishing Soiyko off," Alex answered simply.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean he isn't dead?"

"Not yet" Alex answered, gestured to Hikardork's body, " Look closely"

I squinted my eyes; searching for any evidence that idiot-monk was still living. I had almost given up when I noticed a slight twitch in Hikaru's hand, only a few feet away from his weapon.

" That could just a reflex" I suggested, and like before regretted my words.

"Are saying that Soiyko has restless hand syndrome?"

"It's a possibility," I admitted and Hikardork twitched again.

I instinctively reached for my swords.

" He called you Cams" Alex added as I pulled out my swords.

" Don't remind me," I hissed raising my swords overhead.

Suddenly I felt someone push me back. "Alex what the hell!" I snapped, staggering backwards before my eyes widen in shock.

Hikardork's body had just exploded, shards of dragon scales flew numerous places, but most of them hit Alex _(instead of me)_ because he was soo close. Due to the shock, I could no longer keep my balance and fell on my ass.

"That bastard…" I quivered staring where Hikardork's body once laid, " That bastard used a doppelganger!"

Alex collapsed onto his knees. I would've helped him if I hadn't noticed Hikardork's weapon was missing or felt a sudden presence behind me. I quickly rolled onto the ground, to dodge Sepheris as it came crashing down where I once sat. As I got on my feet, I noticed Sepheris had changed again. It was more whip-like now with blades on both sides.

" You son of bitch!" I yelled, charging at him, my swords filled with furyokoo. Hikardork whisked Sepheris around his head before lashing it at me. It wrapped itself around my swords, tightening them together. "You…" I growled through my teeth, stopping as I tried to break my weapons free with failed results, " Y-

"Camille stop!" I heard a firm voice order.

I turned my head to see Alex, standing confidently. He looked like hell. Blood flowed heavily from the many shards in his body and his face was flushed a pale color, probably from the poison that was still running through his veins.

"But" I tried to argue, but gasped when my swords were snatched from my grasp. " C'mon Cams let us finish our match" Hikaru smirked turning his wrist slightly, making Sepheris flip my weapons behind his head.

With a reluctant scowl, I slowly stepped aside.

Alex's POV

With Camille out of the way, I slowly took a step forward, closing my eyes.

' _All right, Rage looks like Lucifer threw you a bone today'_

'Remind me to thank him" Rage sneered, viciously.

I took in one last breath, and built up as much furyokoo as possible. My mind slowly slipped into Nirvana as Rage took over from there.

Normal POV 

A dark spiral lashed around the Martinelli boy as he made the transition. The shards on his body dissolved away instantly. Sunglasses concealed his now dark-violet, black eyes and a sleek ebony-colored cloak covered his currently fading wounds.

'So this is Rage at Level 1,' Camille thought with impressed eyes as the spiral faded.

Rage's POV

"WOO, I'M IN THE FUCKING WORLD OF LIVING AGAIN!" I howled wildly, " FUCK THAT SATAN!"

I grinned sinisterly as I sprung onto my hands, balancing Scythe on the tip of my heel.

" I have alot of chaos to start" I reminded myself out loud, " What to do first; pain, suffering, party, sex?

I shifted Scythe to my other heel." Oh, I could do them all at once" I realized, and glanced sideways, "now where's the hell in the closet strip joint?"

Suddenly I noticed that annoying monk-kid, staring at me in awe. "Oh yeah, I'm suppose to fucking kill you" I remembered and frowned," Guess that other shit will have to wait…"

I pushed Scythe off my heel and used the side of my foot to knock it to Miss Hottie. "Hold that for me, will ya babe" I requested, lightly springing off my hands and landed coolly on grass.

"Excuse me?" Miss Hottie scoffed, catching the blade.

"Oh don't worry we'll have our fun later," I grinned, giving her a quick wink before reaching into my cloak," but I gotta finish off this asshole first, baby"

I pulled out a deadly whip with sharp hook-like blades in all its length. "Using this lovely masterpiece"

I cracked the whip against the air, giving me the adrenaline rush I needed. "Hey Dickless!" I called to the monk-kid, snapping him out of his trance," Meet Daggertail; she's a real weapon!"

Without waiting for a respond, I slashed Daggertail at him.

She wrapped around his arm, causing him to cringe. Then I yanked him forward, slamming my fist into his gut and causing him to go flying upward.

"Whoa, I forgot what it was like to have damn-good guns" I remarked examining my muscles.

Then I leaped into the air, only a few feet above the monk-kid. I cupped my hands together in a fist.

"Hah-ha" I laughed, slamming my hands on his head, sending him rushing downward. I cupped my hands around my mouth." Hey maybe if your lucky, you'll fall into hell"

Before he could hit the ground, I whipped Daggertail around my head, creating a vortex, which I jumped into. Another vortex appeared next to the monk-boy as he fell. I slid out of it.

"Nah, you're too low-rate" I snickered before slashing him with Daggertail. His scream was music to my ears. "Vortex Slide" I shouted, sliding into one vortex after the other, slicing monk-boy along way. When, he finally crashed into the earth, it made a giant hole in the ground.

I landed, nonchalantly glancing at it as I walked up to Miss Hottie. In one swift, fluid movement, my arms was around her waist and pulling her so close that I could feel her breath sweep against my neck. "You like that, didn't ya babe" I remarked, running my hands smoothly down her backside (something I wanted to do for the longest time). I leaned in faster than she expected and my lips passionately pressed against hers (for almost a minute) before I was given a solid kick in the chin. She back-flipped out of my arms and glowered at me.

"Aww what's the matter, sugar" I mocked, wiping the blood off my mouth with the back of my hand and took a few steps toward her, " Still a virgin?"

A detested scowl escaped her lips before smugly saying  
" He isn't dead yet"

"What?" I replied.

Miss Hottie cocked her head at the large hole, causing me to glance over, watching monk-boy climbing out.

"People just don't wanna die like they use to" I remarked storming over to him. I yanked the moron upward by the shirt with one arm, shaking him furiously. Then hushed my voice to a hateful undertone.

"Listen you Monk-Fucker, I haven't had sex in over a millennium… and the only way I'm going to get laid tonight is if you die. So just croak and I'll spare the agony."

"I can't do that" monk-boy spat weakly.

My eyes flashed with insane, cruelty.

"Then you're gonna learn a new meaning to the phase ' A living hell!'

_**Rini's POV**_

_**My legs throbbed painfully as I ran through the undergrowth **_

" _**That idiot" I breathed over and over again," That idiot!"**_

_**Kazuma (due to her guilt complex) told me everything and now I'm rushing to save my moronic fiancée's life.**_

' **I hope there's still time…just don't die Hikaru**_**!' **_

Rage's POV

I took a deep breath and build up a large amount of furyokoo, going level 2. Then my body was embroidered into light, blood stained, armor and the cloak I was wearing tore itself into a tattered cape.

"Hah-ha" I laughed in a merciless tone before hurling monk-boy to the ground.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Miss Hottie shouted as I hoisted her over my shoulder.

" Saving your fine ass" I grinned as I leaped into the air, hanging on the highest tree branch with one arm and forcing Miss Hottie to cling herself to my body so she couldn't fall.

"I hate you," she hissed, refusing to look me in the eye.

"Really?" I asked, playfully swinging back and forth, " That's always the first thing a chick tells me before we get in bed"

Miss Hottie made a face and opened her mouth to speak.

" You know what, doll" I interjected raising one finger and filled the tip with furyokoo. The energy formed itself into a small orb.

" Just shut the hell up and watched the fireworks!"

"Fireworks?" Miss Hottie repeated, confused as I flicked the lava-red sphere off my finger.

"Apocalypse!" I whispered, easily.

The orb grew tremendously before crashing into earth with a really big BOOM!

"YES THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT! HELL ON EARTH, BABY JUST WHAT THIS WORLD NEEDS! I LOVE IT!" I howled outrageously, watching my attack pulverize everything around us. I laughed hysterically. It was like being in the netherworld all over again.

_**Camille's POV**_

_**I was stunned. In a blink of an eye, the beautiful forest was replaced by ashy air and soot-filled earth. Then I was suddenly slammed onto the floor with Rage on top of me.**_

"_**That was a total turn-on Cammy-Baby!" He chuckled, pushing back strands of my hair that covered my face. I shudder as he slowly leaned closer to kiss my neck. Then I felt a cold chill hit my back. Surprisingly, it distracted me for a millisecond. Why would it cold after an attack like that?**_

_**Suddenly realization hit me.**_

"_**Dammit" I hissed, rolling over.**_

"_**Heh, I like girls on top" Rage snickered and I grimaced. A second later, a giant ice spike shot out of the ground. **_

"_**What the fuck!" Rage remarked.**_

" _**I knew it!" I said at the same time, both of us staring at the ice. I slowly got up as a cool mist thickens around us. My eyes locked on a **_**small **_**figure walking towards us.**_

"_**You little bitch" I sneered mockingly as the figure drew nearer, and I noticed Hikardork's bleeding body from afar," Sorry but your precious fiancée is good as dead!"**_

" _**I can still save him," Rini snapped stepping out of the mist, with tears shining silently down her cheeks. **_

"_**Honey," I started pulling out a strand of my hair, " You can't even save yourself"**_

_**I filled my strand with furyokoo before letting it go. The strand loomed around her body and choked at her neck. The badly injured shorthaired girl automatically reached up and gripped her neck. Then her body started walking forward.**_

"**Oh no**_**" I emphasized decisively, shaking my head before my tone turned brutal, " **_**You're**_** gonna die right here. I'm gonna **_**slice**_** you so bad, that even if Hikardork **_**lived**_**, he wouldn't recognize you!"**_

_**Rini croaked desperately, getting closer. She was inches away when a sudden weight hit my back, crashing me downward to the frosting undergrowth and accidentally set the shrimp free. With a gasp, she fell to her knees, pulling out her flute. **_

"_**NO!" I protested, but it was too late. With a sour note; she, the mist, and Hikardork's body were gone. I whipped my head around with a vicious glare.**_

"_**Rage you fucking-**_

_**I paused; lying against my back, sleeping, chest rising and falling was Alex not Rage. The sudden change back must've drained his system. I stared at his peaceful stature for a moment before shoving him off and glaring where that's little bitch once shakily stood.**_

"_**Dammit" I hissed furiously at my failed attempt to kill the girl. I clutched the foul soil underneath my nails in frustration, " Dammit, dammit, dammit…"**_

_**Suddenly it began drizzle lightly." DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" **_

_**Meanwhile **_

_**Jedidiya's POV**_

"_**There's **_**nothing**_** good on" Kai groaned, he sat on the couch next to me, flipping through television channels. **_

"_**Just keep lookin', " I told him before trying to take another swig of my beer, only to find it empty. I peered inside the can closely. "Aww man I'm outta…**_

_**Suddenly my voice trailed to a halt when Hikaru and Rini fell from God knows where and crashed onto the coffee table, smashing it into halves, but I didn't care cuz all I could see was **_**red**_**.**_

**Red blood_…_**

****

Da-dum I'm glad that chapter's over even though I loved it. I think that was the longest fight I've written for this story. Rage's fight was great and was soo much fun for me to write. Now I bet ya'll are getting sick of these tough, dark, fights… well the next one we'll a light comedic one. Who vs. Whom? Sorry but I'm not telling: p, don't worry its sorta given once ya read the chapter. Till then enjoy waiting (jk) Btw I called this Testing Bonds Part 2 cuz Part 1 was the last chapter (duh)

Later All

**Have fun my loyal reviewers ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sk and never ever will. EVER!**


	10. 9: ParadiseHell

**Hi all **

**First II wanna apologize for the slow update. I was caught up in everything and had major writer's block. Also I wanna dedicate this chapter to Egyptian Myah and Lightening Alchemist Rini. Those two always keep me on this site. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but do won a brand new piggy bank !**

* * *

**Name: Yohan Oiu**  
** Age: 14**  
** Gender: Female**  
** Weapon:Oiu sword (unbreakable), mother's X-Law Gun, and Oiu unbreakable armor (Oiu stuff are 10years old)**  
** Appearance: Long Brown hair (like Hao's) tied up in a pony tail, black dress (with red tie belt), Red and gold no-finger-tip gloves, Chinese style red shoes, and yin-yang necklace.**  
** Spirit(s): Rouge Oiu (main spirit) and Zeldria (X-Law spirit, rarely used)**  
** Personality: Mainly cheerful but does mope like the sky's falling when things get bad. Hate's her relation to Hao (father, confusing) and does almost anything to hide her genetic appearance so people don't try to kill her (aka the X-Laws)**  
** Powers: Elemental powers (4 points of the unity star) and controllable Reshi.**  
** (Note: SHE IS NOT AN X-LAW!)**

**Name: Tatsuo Yasuhiro****Age: 15****Gender: Male****Weapon: Two maces****Appearance: 5'7'' black hair and green eyes, semi-tan skin****Spirit: An ancient medieval knight named Acer****Personality: shy and modest. Doesn't like to start conversations yet extremely Loyal to his friends.****Powers: NIbai Kanadzuchi Renda (Double Hammer Barrage)**** Jishin no Ryu (Dragon Earthquake)**** Kyousou Ganseki Benkai (Inpenetrable Rock Defence)**

**Single: Yes**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

"Mako, will you stop that!" Myah hissed under her breath, " It's not doing anyone any good"

"I can't help it!" the spirit cried overdramatically, halting in mid-pace in front of the blonde, " I'm just worried about Hikaru and Rini—"

"You shouldn't be," Madison pointed out flatly, joining the dagger-wielder on the couch, " They'll be fine," She glanced over her shoulder to see her godfather rummaging through the fridge, "Right, Jed?"

"Mmm-hmm" the war veteran nodded, pulling out a cool beer and popped open the lid with the twist of the wrist, " The Doc definitely knows what he's doing." He chuckled lightly. " Patched me more than enough times back in our army days"

The Doc was an old friend of Jedidiya's. The bearded-man immediately called him up when he realized the two shaman teens (Hikaru and Rini) needed extensive care. Apparently, the skillful physician didn't live that far from the city. Plus he owed Jed for saving him on several occasions. Of course, the doctor isn't too keen on repeating those incidents.

"But…." Mako's annoying whine drawled out, " What if—"

His melodramatic tone stopped short when a redheaded man appeared in the doorway. A tired expression was clearly visible in his middle-aged features.

"Well Doc, how are they holding up?" Jedidiya asked, bumping the fridge close with his hip and took a tentative sip from his beer.

"Better than I anticipated" The physician shifted uncomfortably under the curious gazes he was receiving. "The girl—Rini was it? Well anyway, her wounds are severe, but about three days of rest should suffice. Also it would be best if her stress levels were kept extremely low. Any emotional turmoil could make her condition much worse"

"What about Hikaru?" Mako asked desperately, knowing fully well that the redhead couldn't see or hear him.

"As for the boy…"the doctor went on, then slowly pinched the bridge of his nose, " He's in a…coma"

"WHAT!" Mako screeched, readying to wring the physician's neck.

"Oh please relax" The Doc rose his hands in a peaceful gesture as alarmed looks whirled in his direction, " It will only last a week at the most. Er…Hikaru's body needs time to heal mentally and physically"

"Oh…." Mako raised fist dropped to his side. Placing his drink on the counter, Jedidiya inhaled a thoughtful breath.

"Well I appreciate the help" he started gruffly, breaking the awkward silence that had stretched out as he crossed into the living room, " It was truly needed"

"No problem, Jed," the redhead shook his old friend's hand with a sweaty grip then glanced at the watch on his free hand, " But I should be getting home, "

"Got Charlotte waiting?" Jed gave a drunken laugh.

"Unfortunately…" The Doc frowned, dropping his hand to the side, " she hates me being out this late…especially on my day off," The bearded shaman laughed again.

"Well I'll see ya around, man" he said before giving his former war buddy a friendly slap on the back.

"Yeah," the Doc coughed as a shy smile curved on his lips, " Hopefully, next time I won't be invited here on such melancholy circumstances,"

"Hopefully," Mako grumbled, sending the redhead a dirty look as he left.

"Coma?" Myah's content voice mused as she pulled a small handkerchief from her pocket and began wiping her daggers, "How…fitting"

"What the hell did you just say?" Mako's nostrils flared angrily.

The blonde shrugged off the heated words.

"If Hikaru had been more cautious in the first place, neither he nor Rini would have gotten injured," she stated in a matter of fact tone, "Personally, I think this is karma's wrath at its greatest peak,"

"How can you be so heartless!" the spirit hissed, clenching his fist as he regretted explaining what had happen to the shaman pair, "Hikaru's your friend,"

Myah flashed a cool look the former assassin' s way.

"Hikaru…" she emphasized his name with a harsh twirl of her dagger," is not _my _friend,"

"Why would…"

The spirit's puzzled tone halted when the knife was pointed in his direction.

"There's a difference between befriending and tolerating someone," the blonde stated simply as if she were talking about the weather, " People like Hikaru usually fall into the latter. If he weren't Rini's fiancé, I wouldn't give a damn about him"

Mako went mute with rage, his face flushing ten different shades of fiery crimson. After some time, he finally opened his mouth to speak, ready to ream the dagger-wielder out for all she's worth.

"Wow, Myah, you really are a bitch" Kai's sharp tone cut in before Mako could begin his ranting. The blue-haired shaman had been causally sprawled across the living room carpet while he pieced together the new coffee table.

"Excuse me?"

The Tao girl's question came out as a barely controlled snarl, and her crystal-blue eyes narrowed at Kai's lazed frame in an accusatory motion.

"Well I mean its one thing to say you aren't friends with Hikaru, but now… it's like you're trying to alienate the guy"

"And if I was?"

The sai-wielder shook in his head in disapproval.

"Then you have some serious antisocial issues to work out"

" Says the shaman whose temper flicks on faster than a cigarette lighter "

Myah's scoffed with dark humor.

"Well at least I don't hide away in my room like some Juliet wanna-be,"

"True," the blonde's lips curled into a mischievous smirk, " but I prefer to keep my destructive demons out in the open while you masked yours with a brash and insecure personality," Kai's enraged expression reflected in the girl's daggers as she brought them to eyelevel for close examination. "It's practically the definition of pathetic"

Aggressive intent burned wildly in emerald green irises, but Kai's actions were immediately halted when Jed's firm hand clamped down on his shoulder, holding him back. Then, a second later, Madison was on her feet stepping between the tense teens.

"That's enough," she barked firmly before inhaling a steady breath, " Now what happen to Rini and Hikaru brought in some mixed emotions, but there is no need to waste energy quarreling with one another," The sword-wielder ran a tired hand through her hair. " We need to focus on the fact that Ryu isn't toying with us. He's ready to strike ,and everyone should be prepared"

"Well training didn't get us very far now did it?" Myah pointed out coolly before turning her arm over and revealing the scars she had received from Cherry's wind attacks. The guilt worming its way into Madison's heart made it difficult to continue.

"That's not what I meant… I…. We…."

"C'mon Mad, we can't just wait around for Ryu to attack again," Kai's annoyed tone verified. That's when the black-haired girl lost it.

"You know what Kai?" she silenced him with her darkest glare, " I don't give a fucking damn in hell what anyone does anymore!"

Shocked faces gapped at the girl's retreating back as she stormed over to the door, and didn't even bother to grab her jacket on the way out. When the door slammed shut, Kai opened his mouth to speak, but paused when Myah shot him a smug look.

"Are you gonna call her a bitch too?"

"Actually…I was thinking overly stressed control-freak"

An irritated scoff rang from the blonde's lips before her boots clicked over to the steps.

"Filthy hypocrite," she muttered.

"Filthy whore," Kai growled back, but the reply was lost to the dagger-wielder as she headed upstairs and hoped to sleep away her troubles. So to ease his anger, Kai continued to work diligently on the coffee table while the others sauntered off to their own devices. Well all except for Desiree; she remained hovering over the couch, though her human companion had been gone for almost fifteen minutes now.

"Kai…" she kept her tone sympathetic as she drifted to the boy's side. "Please don't be angry with Madison."

"I'm not," the blue-haired shaman grumbled, though the twitching in his eye said otherwise, "It's human nature to jump to a friend's defense"

"It's not that simple. Madison wasn't defending Myah. She…"

The spirit paused for a moment, chewing her lip quietly as she considered whether to continue. "Myah and Madison aren't really friends"

"Now I know that's bull"

"Well it's not exactly false either," Desiree laughed then inhaled an attentive breath. " Without Rini around those two would probably kill each other,"

Kai's hands went still, and the completely bewildered look he sent the spirit didn't make her explanation any easier or less confusing.

"That…that doesn't make any sense,"

"Actually it does. The underlying tension between the Okinawa and Tao families has been occurring since before I was even alive"

"And I'm guessing it won't die with Madison and Myah…"

"There was a chance. Little by little, Rini's been closing the rift between them, though that ingrained hatred would occasionally resurface in nonchalant disagreements"

Electric blue locks bobbed up and down in understanding before Desiree's face went grim. " But if Rini were to die…no matter circumstances, each girl would blame the other"

"Would it bring bloodshed?"

"Most likely, and if that were to happen I'd…"

The spirit's collected tone trailed off as she hid her troubled expression behind caramel-colored locks, and bleak thoughts spun in her head.

"Desiree…hell's gonna freeze over before I let that happen,"

The spirit peered at the shaman-boy in disbelief.

"You wanna fix this?"

"Might as well, blood spilled by irrational actions is one of the worse the kind,"

The self-assured essence radiating off Kai's small build gave the anxiety sparking off the brunette's heart a bit of comfort. Still, she had to remain logical.

"Well you're a damn fool for trying…"

Hiro's POV

" I don't think this is a very good idea, Rie," I murmured to my sister in a slightly nervous tone. The grip she had on my wrist tightened in annoyance, and her eyes rolled simultaneously.

" Quit being such a wimp, Hiro!" Rie snapped as she dragged me down the mansion's hallway," If we don't talk to Ryu now, we'll probably miss a kickass opportunity!"

"B-but… but…"

My overdramatic protest were lost to my sister as her foot slammed into the shaman leader's door, causing it fling open with a momentum that bounced across the walls.

"I'm guessing manners didn't apply when you worked with Koenma?" Ryu's voice drawled out casually as Rie bounded into the room, yanking me along with her. It took a moment for the flat statement to hit my sister, but when it did, she immediately halted. Her sapphire-blue orbs darken in a cool, suddenly loathing glare. Being former employees under that pacifier-sucking oddball was our secret and the only tie to our real past.

"How do you know about that?" Rie asked

The sadist leader shrugged laxly in his chair.

"We're not old friends, but I do have many sources."  
The disapproving growl that rang from the girl's throat was quickly silenced when Ryu shot us both a sharp look.

"Next time, you'll knock," he demanded.

"Yes sir…." I sniveled while my sister only scowled.

Ryu would have gone back to the book lying on his lap, but Rie had to speak up. God! Did she have some unknown death wish to get sliced to lunar demon bits?

My ocean-blue gaze traveled warily to lock on the shaman's Kwan Do. It was leaning up against the chess table, and glimmering in such a way that you knew it was screaming to be drenched crimson.

'_Oh hell….'_

Normal POV

"Ryu…"

Another unpleasant look

"Master Ryu," Rie corrected herself forcefully, then tried to regain her crisp tone, "we've been under your leadership for awhile now…."

"And?" Ryu picked up his book.

"And…" the demon's confident demeanor was beginning to shrink as the shaman started flipping pages. He was losing interest in, and Rie knew it.

"Well?"

"Well...FUCK YOU," the black-haired girl suddenly roared. " And FUCK THIS!"

She threw up her hands, finally losing all patient (not that she had much) with the sadistic man. " For the past month or so, Hiro and I have been wandering around this damn mansion like fucking imbeciles! We want something to do!"

"I'm perfectly fine with just watching TV" Hiro piped in, but was easily ignored.

"Ryu!" Rie huffed hotly, " Give us a real challenge, or you'll get a taste of a demon's true nature the aggressive side !"

"Um that's only qualifies for her," Hiro muttered. " I plan to watch an HBO special later…"

"Is that a threat, Rie?" Ryu eyes flashed away from his book to give the girl an even stare. Without waiting for a reply, he was on his feet:, Kwan Do in hand, and aimed at the demon girl's neck, "Is it?"

"Yes, Misuya," Rie remained firm, allowing a quick kiss of steel to puncture her skin, " It is," Her glare narrowed in a fierce motion. " And you know I'll follow through,"  
" Of course you will," the cruel leader smiled thinly before lowering his weapon, " But no need, I think I've thought of a job that would express your unique talents quite well,"  
Rie grinned in anticipation while Hiro watched fresh scarlet drip from her neck, and their leader's weapon in an unsettling motion.

'_Shit, I'm gonna miss my shows, '_

The morning breeze blew crisply as Madison walked, chilling goose bumps across her skin.

"Damn this weather," she grumbled rubbing her arms, " It's the last thing I need"

The shaman girl had enough on her mind especially with the latest Ryu's incident. He was moving too fast; Madison couldn't keep up. Unconsciously, her left hand slid across her abdomen, tracing the elongated scar the shaman menace had given her not too long ago.

'If I don't think of something soon…' the sword-wielding teen sucked in a shivering breath as friends flashed in her memory, ' I could loose them all…'

A drop of temperature later, Madison felt a presence materialized behind her.  
" Have fun defending me, Des?" she snickered bitterly. The brunette sighed.

"I wasn't defending you, Madison. I was just trying to clarify the matter to Kai"

"Oh like he really gives a damn," the mahogany-eyed girl scoffed before letting out a small sneeze.

"Actually I do" a new voice piped, making Okinawa girl halt in mid-step and sneeze again, " So are you trying to get ammonia?"

Madison shrugged.

" Dunno, are you trying to be an asshole?"

"No!" the other shaman gave a grunt of disapproval before taking a sharp hold of the girl's arm and whirled her around to face him, " But I wouldn't have to act like one if you'd just quit being a stressed out maniac!"

Darkly-colored orbs blinked lightly, unfazed by the harsh action as Madison took a long sip from the coffee in her right hand,

"If this is your way of apologizing, you're doing a piss-poor job," she finally pointed out, after pulling the drink from her lips.

" I don't need to apologize!" Kai snapped, smacking the cup out of the older teen's hand, which was something even Rini wouldn't dare to do. The hot beverage clattered to the concrete. Madison just stared downward, watching as the sweet liquid spilled across the sidewalk.

'_What a waste….'_

She now expected the Yuki teen to do something even bolder like sling the girl over his shoulder or try for a hug. If he attempted either, he'd have an early funeral. To Desiree and Shinro's relief, Kai just continued his tirade.

"You need to own up to all this shit, Mad!" he scolded," Its bad enough Hikaru's in a coma and Rini's severely injured, but now Jed is drinking down his worries while Myah's just secluded herself from the whole crisis. Everyone's just scattered about like puzzle pieces, and we need someone to put them back together,"

"I know!" Madison groaned, pushing the boy away, and clutched her hair " But I didn't sign up to dwell over other people's issues,"

She slunk down onto the freezing cold pavement, and the anger in her voice cooled to more downhearted tone " I just wanna be a regular shaman…carefree, happy…. I need space…time to plan…no distractions…."

'_So I'm a distraction?' _

A wave of sympathy washed over Kai as he watched the frazzled girl. So with a forced, whimsical smile he reached down, taking a gentle hold her wrist.

"I'll make a deal with you, Okinawa" he said while dragging her onto her feet with much effort.

"Eh…" Madison cocked her head to the side as the warm feel of the blue-haired boy fingers slipped away.

"I'll go visit my sister for a bit," Kai was saying while taking off his jacket, " Might as well take Jed with me since he does enjoy the scenery"

"Oh?" the curly-haired shaman felt a light green fabric glide onto her arms and Kai's breath against her neck.

"Then you'll only have a bipolar -freak and two bed-burden patients to worry about" he concluded while curling an arm around the teen's waist, then leveling her arm across his shoulders to help her disoriented steps ease into a steady walk,

" Whaddya say, Mad?"

"Works for me you smurf reject," Madison slurred with a yawn as the day's events finally allowed exhaustion to succumb to the girl, "Start packing and tell Sam I said hi…"

Tatsuo Yasuhiro pressed his lips together tightly as he tried to figure how to finish the song he had scribbled in a spiral notebook.

"Round my hometown…" he hummed the melody inside his head while the pencil waited patiently in hand for inspiration.

"Suo-chan!" the chirper tone made the shaman glanced up to meet a brunette's beaming face, " Almost done?"

"Yeah," he returned the smile before jotting down the last sentence, " just finished"

"Great, can't wait to read it!"

" Miss Yuki!" the director's called out sternly, " I need you back on set,"

"Be right there" Sam replied, and then shot the boy a quick wave, "Thanks, Tatsuo"

Gleaming green eyes lingered on the girl's retreating frame longer than necessary as she bounced away.

" I can't have your salvia smearing on our next hit" a familiar voice cleared their throat from behind and snapped Tatsuo out of his infatuated daze. He feverishly began wiping his mouth with both hands before checking to see if the paper had any wet spots. It didn't and neither did his hands.

" I wasn't drooling!" He shot the accuser a ticked look.

"Not physically," came the causal correction followed by a childish giggle, " I really wished you'd make your move on her already,"

"It's not that simple, Yohan" Tatsuo grumbled while his cousin moved to occupy the empty chair beside him.

"Oh psssh" the younger shaman scoffed, knocking the notebook in the air so she could rest her legs across Suo's lap, " We both know that's bull, but if you're so hung up on getting tongue-tied then just kiss the girl,"

Tatsuo gave a cherry tomato a run for its money when he immediately blushed a blinding scarlet.

" I-I can't do that"

Yohan caught the notebook in hand her left hand, then raised a thoughtful eyebrow.

"Why not?" she shrugged," If she doesn't respond the way you want her to then just apologize and excuse it as manly urges"

"Manly urges?"

"Ya know raging hormones, intense needs? Call it whatever you want, but the point is Sam would understand. Frankly Suo, I'm surprised you lasted this long without having to jack off."

"Lord…" the tan teen plugged his ears." This is last thing I wanna discuss with you,"

"Well suck it up because you need to hear it," the younger shaman grumbled. Unconsciously her hand slipped down to grasp the yin-yang symbol hooked on her necklace. The charm gleamed as she rubbed it between her thumb and index finger, a childhood habit the girl had yet to grow out of. "But if you wanna put your pining to good use watch our little starlet's final taking,"

With a reluctant grunt, Tatsuo's stare slid upward, immediately locking on his crush as she maneuvered to her place on set. Sam's outward appearance had drastically changed to suit her music video theme. Instead of typical black, the young girl was decked out in a perky, white sundress that halted at the knee while her hair had been morphed into a cascading wave of chocolate-brown curls. To the mace-wielding shaman, Sam had gained an innocent look that could rival even the purest of angels. A content sigh flew from his lips as the director shouted "ACTION".

Smooth, good-natured instrumental began streaming from the park's speakers, synchronizing with the crisp, Chicago wind. Effortlessly, the lyrics started flowing from Sam's lips as she moved across her stage, a decent-sized playground that reflected the song's vibe.

"_No matter what has ever come to me_," she mused while hopping up and swinging across the monkey bars," _I've got my own brand of company_"

By the time she reached the chorus, the scythe wielder was giggling and hanging off the merry-go-round while it spun swiftly. " _And I find that I'm never alone, and I find that heart is my home, and the music within makes me whole, a world that I built on my own. And I know that I'm never alone, and I know that my heart is my home. Every missing piece of me I can find in the melody…"_

A proud thrill ran through Yohan's body as she tore her gaze away from the song sheet to see the brunette belt out the last verse.

"_When the walls begin to creep in and the sky is falling down. When I'm swallowing up in feeling…_" she rushed down the slide then started rolling in the grass. "_I get lost inside the sound! And I find that I'm never alone, and I find that heart is my home, and the music within makes me whole, a world that I built on my own. And I know that I'm never alone, and I know that my heart is my home. Every missing piece of me I can find in the melody… And I find that I'm never alone, and I find that heart is my home, and the music within makes me whole, a world that I built on my own. And I know that I'm never alone, and I know that my heart is my home. Every missing piece of me I can find in the melody…I can find in the melody_…"

Sam's POV

When the director roared cut, I instantly leaped up.

"Whew!" I exclaimed, stretching out my sore limps, " That was fun"

"Very!" Fate agreed with a smile as she appeared at my side. While the staff began breaking down the set, I bounced over to Yohan and Tatsuo.

"So what did ya'll think?"

"Great as always, dove" Yohan answered before tossing a notebook to her cousin and reaching up to pick nature's debris out of my hair, " But we gotta get to the studio to record your newest hit,"

" Creative genius has struck again?" I eyed Tatsuo lightheartedly. He blushed then gave a sheepish nod. My grin grew in amusement. Though I don't admit it much, my rising music career would be nonexistent without him. Not only was he an amazing lyricist, and gifted with the grace to play any instrument, but Suo-chan is a great friend. He boosts my confidence when it's deep down in my core and is always there to help. Now, you're probably wondering why I can't write my own songs. Well I can and do, but it takes way longer and never comes out exactly the way I want it unless overbearing stress is involved. Tatsuo says that one day I'll eventually get the hang of that in depth lyrics factor without going on crazed rampage. One day isn't going to be soon. Besides, I'm too psyched for Kai's visit to even worry about that junk. His flight was suppose to be landing tonight, which is why I just I wanted to skip the studio and zoom to the airport. There were a zillion questions I plan to bombard him with. The first being if he had gotten Madison to be his girlfriend yet. If not…well I'd beat him senseless with my favorite Rick James album.

Five minutes later, Yohan shoved Tatsuo and me in the back of my limo before hopping in herself. Then the door slammed shut and the car sped down the neon-lit highway. One swift turn later, Suo flung to the other side of the vehicle, accidentally smacking his forehead against the window.

"Ugh…"

" Careful, Suo-chan…"

Snickering, I grabbed my seatbelt and snapped it in place so I wouldn't face the same misfortunate. The older shaman grumbled something incoherent while Yohan just rolled her eyes.

"Ya'll need to focus"

"We are _focused_," I spoke the last word in an obnoxious falsetto before trying to smooth the wrinkles out of my dress. It was futile act since this garment needed serious dry-cleaning after the movements I just put it through. If Yohan weren't in such a time crunch I would have changed back into some more casual. But no, I was stuck in this until we made it to the airport. Kai will so laugh his ass off when he sees me.

"Oh sure you are," Yohan nodded at her disoriented cousin, who realized he was being insulted a few seconds later and stuck out his tongue. "Fair enough…. now if you two get this single down before we're at the studio it'll make recording go much faster"

"Works for me," Tatsuo shook out his confusion, and reached under the seat to retrieve his mini-electronic keyboard. Once he had it on his lap, the black-haired shaman clicked on his seatbelt and began configuring the instrument's settings. Yohan passed me the lyrics before flicking on her Blackberry and jabbing buttons that did Lord-knows-what.

Normal POV

By the time the scythe wielder had scanned over the sheet music twice, (memorizing it on the first look through) Tatsuo was ready. He started dancing his hands across the keys in a skilled yet relaxed motion. Sam counted backwards from thirty before pouring out the soft-spoken lines.

" _I've been walking in the same way as I…did. Missing how the cracks in the pavement enter in my heels, strutting in my feet. Is there anything I can do for you, dear? Is there anyone I could call? No one, thank-you, please madam. I'm not lost just wondering…." _

As usual, Fate was hovering behind Tatsuo to help Sam get the pitches correct. She pointed upward so the girl would raise her voice. _" Round my hometown, memories… are fresh. Round my hometown, Ooo the people I've met are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world. Are the wonders of these world, are the wonders now._ The melody's volume increased, and the brunette followed along with ease. "_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque. I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades…I like it in the city when two worlds… collide. You get the people and the government. Everybody taking different sides"_ Tatsuo smiled as the singer lowered her tone, preparing what she assumed was his favorite verse. Sam definitely loved it, _" Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit. Shows that we are united. Shows that we ain't gonna take it. Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit. Shows that we are united…." Round my hometown, memories… are fresh… Round my hometown, Ooo the people I've met…" _When Sam began her quirky scat solo, she held back feverish chuckling. Fate kept making goofy after each of her shaman companion's Do…. Or da-da-da. Luckily the two made it to the last section without busting into hysteric laughter, but gave Tatsuo gave a small snort. "_These are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world. Are the wonders of these world, are the wonders…of my world…of my world…yeah…of world… of world…yeah…"_

Yohan's POV

The music abruptly stopped when Sam breathed out that last keynote. She had this goofy, awed grin on her face that made my cousin's fingers trembled. Too bad I'm the only one who noticed.  
" Wow, Tatsuo," Sam went on, tucking hair behind her ears before leaning back in the seat, " I honestly think that's the best song you've written for me…. EVER"

"Oh…." Tatsuo reached down and grabbed a water bottle from the console, "Thank you…"

"Modest wuss" I muttered as he jugged down his drink and pretended not to hear my comment. I finished checking my email, then clicked my tongue, "Ok we're going to be there in about five minutes. So…."

I didn't get to finish my statement because three things happened. First, the car crashed to a halt, then the driver gave an ear-shattering scream, and Tatsuo spewed water on me from the sudden impact.

"What the hell!" he gasped. I wiped the liquid from my face with aggrieved hands. Payback really is a bitch!

"Stay…" I growled at the two fellow shamans before snapping out of my seatbelt and climbing toward the front. When I saw there made me hold my breath so I wouldn't scream. Through the smashed windshield I could see a girl crouching on the front of the car. Her left hand was encased around the driver's throat, sharp nails penetrating the veins in his neck. When the girl's night-blue stare locked on mine, I froze. As a shaman, I was use to being attacked, but this was different. This chick wasn't right; she wasn't human or shaman. The anonymity terrified me.

"Hey there, hon." her voice sounded amused, " Can Sammie come out to play?"

At the mention of the brunette's name, my body worked on its own, reaching for my sword, which was hidden under the seat.

"No way, you psychotic bitch!" I swung my weapon, but the wacko moved just enough for me cut off the driver's head instead of her hand. I gagged as his blood gushed around the interior, droplets hitting my face. , Swallowing my own vomit, I scrambled to the backseat. Sam and Tatsuo gapped at my horror-stricken face.

"Y-Yohan what happened?" Sam stammered, worry in her eyes. Ignoring the question, I jabbed the hilt of sword into the nearest window till it smashed.

"Out…Now!" I ordered. Realizing the seriousness of the situation, my friends did as they were told, grabbing a few necessities along the way. I stayed behind a moment to sheath my sword, and then I hiked up my dress before rushing out the window. I started running before my feet eat the ground and Sam quickly followed suit with Suo-chan right on her heels.

Normal POV

The trio barely made it five blocks before the limo exploded, casting a voluminous, fiery blaze. People dove for safety but some streetwalkers and pedestrians became casualties, their screams echoing in the shaman's ears.

"What the hell was that about?" Tatsuo snapped, glaring at his cousin as he struggle onto his feet. She gave Suo a snarky look, not appreciating his sudden temper.

"How the hell should I know?" Yohan grumbled, trying to rub the blood off , leaving raw, red cheeks, "Fact is that malicious bitch wanted Sam"

"What!" the singer gasped, taking a step back and pressing her back against Tatsuo's chest. He put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"That isn't going to happen…"

"Au contraire, beau" a voice purred mischievously that caused Yohan's heart to drop. The three turned to see their attacker. She sat crossed legged on a nearby step, coiling and uncoiling the whip wound around both wrist. Her midnight blue eyes shimmered with seduction, zoning onto Tatsuo. "My, my, you're quite the looker, babe. Wouldn't mind dragging you into my bed,"

"Shut it, freak," Suo snapped, pulling his crush closer. Rie's eyes flashed with anger but she instantly laughed it off.

"That's no way to talk to a lady," the demon grinned devilishly, "especially when this one can slice off your balls and shove them down your throat till you choke," Sam was about to retaliate when the demon snapped her weapon forward. Tatsuo yanked the singer back while Yohan unsheathed her sword, placing her spirit Rouge inside. The Oui Sword glowed an angelic blue before slashing at the whip, causing it loose most of its length. The whip remnant wiggled on the ground like a snake before Rie snapped her fingers. A puff of black replaced the broken tool. Yohan wheezed helplessly as the smog encased her framed. When the smoke cleared, the sword-wielder laid face down on the ground. Tatsuo rushed to her side, lifting his cousin carefully and placing her right side up.

"Suo-Chan" Yohan coughed opening her eyes and her cousin held back the urge to puke. The Oui girl's irises were completely gone, whiteness clouding her orbs. " Why is it so dark,".

The black haired boy took a deep breath before replying.

"Cuz its night, silly" He kissed her forehead, " Now rest, you've done enough," Yohan yawned before drifting to sleep. Tatsuo skidded over to Sam, depositing his cousin her arms.

"Put sunglasses on her," he ordered. The Yuki girl did as she was told, holding back tears. Meanwhile, an onyx colored hue had clouded over Tatsuo's eyes; he was LIVID!

"Finally!" Rie threw her head back in laughter, " That's the animal I've been dying to see! I could sense it in you!"

"Shut up, you damn bitch," Suo snapped, pulling out a pair of maces, " I'm gonna beat you down so bad that Jack the Ripper wouldn't even fuck you!"

Sam gasped, not use to her friend using such vulgar language; she'd _NEVER_ seen him _THIS_ mad before. Rie's cackling abruptly ceased,

" I'm getting sick of your insults"

In a flash, the demon was behind Tatsuo. Her nails pieced the veins in his neck as she lifted him off the ground. Strangled cries drew from the shaman's throat as he struggled. Rie grinned maliciously at her opponent's suffering.

"Oh hon.…" she cooed, tightening her grip, " Its just a scratch, allow me to ease your pain"

Tatsuo cringed as the demon mouth pressed against his neck, biting down and sucking gently on the skin. The mace wielder felt a sick twist of disgust as part of him enjoyed getting his first hickey – though he had received it from Sam. "I've had better," Rie sighed dropping the boy to the ground and strutted toward. The young singer froze on the spot, mouth going dry. The black haired girl twirl in her whip in front of her like toy lasso. "Ya see that building over there, Sammie-girl?" the demon gestured behind her and the brunette nodded, "There's a least fifty people. Either you come with me or they'll all be need in less than thirty seconds."

"NO!" Sam gasped. She stared at the demon then eyed the destruction their battle had already caused. "Ok…f-fine. I'll go with you,"

Rie smirked, and then slapped Sam across the face, drawing blood across the cheek. The girl collapsed on the spot. Tatsuo's furious rant was cut of by Rie manifesting on his back, pressing her twenty-inch boot into his back, breaking at least three ribs. He cried in agony as moonlight engulfed Rie and Sam, making them vanish. A moment later, Yohan gave a cold shudder, waking up instantly and her sight returning. Ignoring the pain, she crawled over to her cousin.

"Suo-chan?" came out the barely control sob. The boy slowly opened his eyes.

"We're seriously FUCKED!"

"How can you not know you suffer from plane sickness," Kai inquired as he and Jedidiya left the baggage area with their luggage. The war veteran shrugged.

"Kid, I'm used to jumping out of airplanes not sitting in them for three hours,"

"Well I don't think the lady whose bag you puked in gave a damn". Jed made a face.

"She didn't have to slap me! I gave her fifty bucks to get it clean"

"Well I doubt that could cover the fee for a designer purse ,"

"Just shut-up," the bearded man punched Kai in the shoulder, who gave a playful laugh in return. That's when the two spotted Fate looming by a kiosk. Kai's heart dropped because something was very obvious; his sister wasn't with the blonde.

Jedidiya's POV

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że do tego dopuścić.! Ta suka demon, który wziął Sam będzie modlił się za Lucyfer, aby zapisać ją z litości nie istnieje ! Kai blurted so loudly that it echoed off the walls of the hotel room they had checked into thrity mintues ago.

"What did he just say?" Yohan whispered from the arm resting she was perched on . I was slouched in the chair.

" I dunno, I don't speak Polish,"

The brunette rolled her eyes at me. She and cousin Tatsuo had just expalined to us what had happen. Erupting, Hawaiian volcanoes have NOTHING on Kai's temper. He went beserk, ready to massacre everyone in thelobby just to let out furstration. I was tempted to knock him out, but I thought his rants were cooling him down enough. Kai raked his fingers through hair for the fifth time, spat a few Russian curses and then spoke english. Hallejah!

" I'm sorry...for my taturim"

" Oh its not your fault you have the brain of a toddler, " I grinned, pulling out and offering him my flask. He took in one swip and down it all in one swig, "Damn, well you drink like a verteran!"

" Don't worry Kai," Tatsuo placed an ice pack on his shoulder, " We'll get Sam back alive. I promise."

"How?" Yohan scoffed, being realstic and an avid channel sufer as her fingers clicked away, "its not like an invatation for Sammie's rescue is gonna knock on the door!"

_Oh the irony..._

A crash sounded ,and all eyes fell onto the shattered window by the bed. A lone card laid on the fresh, silk sheets.

"Turn it over..." a voice whisepred, " and tap it twice"

I was the first to follow the hushed tone and what I saw i pracitcally gave me an ulcer. The girl outside the window looked...Like...just like... Rhiannon.

" Rhiannon" I whispered. The blonde-haired girl gave me a puzzled expression at the sound of the name. Her mouth opened slowly as if she was about to ask a question, but just as rapidly she shut her lips and disappeared behind a blinding light. I stood up for a moment, feeling numb and realized that couldn't have been my goddess Rhia, But…that girl had her face. DAMMIT!

Flashback: 20 years ago

_Sweat soaked Jedidiya's brow as he lay across a cot, blood pooling from his stomach. The young nurse added more pressure to the wound by her bringing a cloth down hard on it. Jed winced._

"_So ya decided to take a grenade for your comrades, eh Hobo?" she grinned, and then increased pressure, " Were you trying to win the Medal of Honor?"_

"_Nah…" The solider groaned, stirring slightly, " I just wanted to make sure everyone else got the HELL out of there!" _

"_Ah a man of true of gallantry, that you are," the nurse mused, tossing the blood-soaked cloth in the trash bin._

"_That's how my Ma taught me to be, ma'am" Jed noted before letting out a low cough followed by a loud groan of a pain. The nurse frowned at this. She fingered his worn uniform. _

" _Do you mind?" The exhausted soldier shook his no, and a second later his shirt was slashed open with a scalpel, revealing a crimson coated mosaic. " Hm… you're your appendix and aorta have ruptured. You'll bleed out in less than an hour,"_

"_Fuck," the dark haired man hissed through the burning as she poured some liquid across the wound. The solider then blushed, knowing he shouldn't swear in front of a lady. In a quieter tone, the patient remarked, " I didn't know that could happen,"_

"_Neither did I" the woman sighed before pulling back the curtain so no one else could see what she was about to do. " Also don't call me Ma'am. My name is Rhiannon." _

"_Ugh," Jedidiya grumbled as stinging sensation wound its way up his abdomen, making him dizzy, " Rhia, what's gonna happen to me?"_

_The blonde thought for a moment before swinging one leg over her patient and crawling on top of him._

"_Today is not a good day to die," she quoted. _

" _What are you doing?" Jedidiya's lips quivered from blood lost and embarrassment; he had never been this close to a girl. The slender blonde grinned, showing off her bright blue eyes. _

" _Saving your chivalrous ass!" _

Normal POV

" Jed, we're you even listening" Yohan snapped. The war veteran blinked.  
"Pardon?"

The young girl sighed, then explained how the card had a message, saying that Kai had to fight their demon attacker in order to save Sam.

" We're all going," Tatsuo started, tightening the bandages around his body, " We have to stop those monsters. Who knows how people they have already fallen victim to their tribulations?"

" I'm ready for anything," Jed confirmed, _'Even the girl in the window!" _

Sam's POV  
My heart was pounding in my chest as an intimidating figure loomed over me. He carried a syringe in his left hand as his gruff voice seethed out threats that could fully well occurred. A high-pitched scream was heard as the needle made contact with the jugular. That's when I busted out laughing.

" Ok, ok" I heaved, lessening the cackles, " So let me get this straight. No one knows he is a killer?"

Hiro nodded before popping a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Except his father and brother, but they're both dead" the demon chewed.

"Did he kill them?"

"Just his brother. His dad died of natural causes"

"Awwww" I took a bite of the snickers in my hand, " I wanna see that one"

"That episode was like two seasons ago," Hiro snorted, his ears twitching in amusement right before a crimson irises winked at me, " Luckily I have them on DVD"

I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck then positioning them in a manner I had seen on the show. "We watch now or I cut off the circulation to your brain,"

The black haired teen would have responded if he hadn't laughing so hard. Then the door flung open to reveal his sister.

"What the hell are you two doing?" she snapped

"Watching Dexter," Hiro wheezed as I let go then skidded myself behind him for protection. I had seen what his sibling could do, and it frightened the shit out of me.

"Good lord, Hiro" she drawled, " If it wasn't for your obsession with this gory show and those damn ears, I wouldn't believe you had an ounce of demon blood in you,"

"Er…thanks"

" You're not welcome, worse bodyguard ever," Rie sneered, turning to leave but as an afterthought grabbed our popcorn and sauntered out.

" Bitch, " my new friend grumbled, rummaging under the bed for more snacks and produced a bag of chips.

" Literally," I added to make him feel better. He gave me a ghost of a smile then pulling out a DVD case and retrieving a disc from inside. Once it was loading, Hiro noticed shaking from my second yet brief encounter with his sister. He snuggled so close I could feel the warmth of his skin as his surprisingly toned arms wrapped around me.

"Comfy?"

"Fortunately:" I answered, resting my head on his shoulder and watched as the Dexter theme song began to play.

Normal POV

Kai took in the condemned hotel with a sharp eye.

"Are you sure this is it, Shiro?" The deceased wolf flared his nostrils, sniffing the air.

"Yeah, she's definitely in there. Even without Fate at her side, I can still sense Sam's spiritual energy"

" We're coming, ducky" Fae swooned, though fearing the worst for her companion.

"Hell yeah we are," Kai gritted his teeth together and would've barged through the door if Jedidiya hadn't caught him by the scruff of his neck. "WILL YOU L QUIT DOING THAT, YOU OLD-TIMEY BASTARD!" He struggled against the intense grip.

"Keep it chilled, kid" the veteran advised, then shook him viloetenlty for a moment. " And watch your damn mouth before I rip if on your scrawny, hotheaded face. Now we can't just rush in there. A situation like this calls for a strategy, which is something I am fairly good at planning out"

"When you're sober." Tatsuo grumbled and his cousin jabbed him the ribs.

"Ahem" Jed coughed loudly, gathering everyone's attention, " We've already met two of our opponents, but I have a feeling more afoot. Therefore, division is in order. Kai, you go after Sam's captor, blowing off all that pent up anger. Tatsuo, take Fate and find Sam then get the hell out here. Han, you're with me. We're playing the tactic of diversion."

"Sounds fun" the brunette rubbed her hands together in anticipation. The bearded man detailed the plan once more before everyone got into position. He then gave a low, keen whistle and the barrage was on.

Rie was stretched out on a lavish, Queen-sized bed, marveling over the fact that they had stumbled across a fully furnished building with cable!

"Life is good…" she mused, popping another rum-filled bon-bon in her mouth. However, the demon almost choked when a sudden impact hit the ground floor and sent vibrations all the way to the 25th floor.

"RAVE!" she half shrieked/ half gulped. The feisty blond was there in an instant,

" What was with that fucking quake? You're so be playing Watch Dog,"

"I am" the sorcerer's cheeks dimpled, " Sammie's saviors have arrived,"

Rie's lips curled back in a seething sneer.

"Just lovely… you know what to do"

" Uh huh" Rave gave a salute and was gone.

She manifested herself on the ground floor. A heavy weight fell upon the girl's chest as caught sight of a burly man shimming in through the gaping hole he had made in the once-abandoned structure. Rave quickly pushed these feelings aside, readying her wand.

A few minutes later  
Yohan gave a gasp as Jedidiya yanked her up by the waist and leaped to the side, just in time to dodge another explosion. Rave have been setting them off with the tap of her wand. However, all these combustions were becoming boring.

'One more,' she decided with a smirk, ' With a really big …BOOM!'

While the sorcerer was pondering, her opponents rolled against the concrete and ducked behind a nearby column. Jedidiya caught the determined glint in the girl's eyes, which made his chest tightened.

"Listen, Han" his plan slurred through the teen's ears. She gave him an incredulous look.

"Jed, are you crazy?" her hushed voice snapped, " That could get us both killed!"

" I won't let that happen," the former solider vowed and gave a predatory grin, " This is trench warfare, and I know how to work a foxhole. So when this is all said and done, Han, you haul ass to Kai; he's gonna need your help even though he might not want it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Yohan choked back a sob, but allowed tears to spill across her cheeks. Jedidiya quickly wiped them away.

" One shot, kiddo," he kissed her forehead, " Don't fuck it up"

Yohan gave weak laugh as she retrieved her gun. The two shamans were taken by the massive detonation inches away from them, but this only heightened the brunette's courage. Loaded with furyokoo, her unity bullet whizzed straight into the blast, mixing earth, wind, fire, and fire together as it made contact. It was as if the Big Bang had just give birth to the sun. The flare-up could be seen across California, capturing spectators in true awe. Though Yohan wasn't one to stay and admire; her feet bolted her away before the dirt could fly in her face. However, the sword-wielder regretted leaving Jed with that magic wielding freak.

Rave's POV 

I gave loud overdramatic groans as I crawled out from under the mass of rumble. Assessing the damage with a quick turnabout, I began to giggle. I had totaled the whole the ground floor. It was completely gone. Who's a fucking badass? RAVE IS! SUCK ON THAT BITCHES! I decided that I deserved a little rewarded so I reached for my wand to pop up some ice cream but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" a sly voice cooed. I followed that annoying tone to see the old guy a few feet away, holding my wand.

" Shit"

The thief tsked in disapproval.

" A sweet thing like you shouldn't use such langue," he remarked before snapping my weapon in two. I screamed—my precious…. my precious. HE BROKE MY PRECIOUS! Hissing like a rabid dog, I rushed for the man, but his next words had me frozen in mid sprint.

" Now, I can spend some quality with the offspring of my sweet Rhiannon. I actually can't believe I have _a daughter_,"

Twenty minutes earlier

Hiro's ears switched in aggravation, noting that he really hated earthquakes. They ruined a perfectly good Dexter marathon.

"What was that?" Sam huffed, her body tangled underneath.

" I think your rescue time has arrived," the dark-haired teen grumbled rolling off the starlet.

"Oh that's great, I can't wait for them to meet—Hiro what the hell?"

Sam was caught off guard as the demon threw her on the bed and held her hands over her head.

"I'm keeping you safe. That's my job, remember?"

" Yeah" the Yuki girl spit in his face, " but I didn't think be a man-hauling ass,"

Hiro grimaced.

" Ducky, you know I don't wanna do this,"

"Then don't, Kuro-chan," Sam begged, " I'll be a good little damsel and wait for my prince charming—_' Kai, Suo, you better hurry the hell up' _

The brunette arched her back, trying to break free of the demon's grasp. He pressed down harder with a grunt just as Rave walked in on them.

" Oh, Hiro!" she gapped, " You're such a naughty boy,"

Sam couldn't help but giggle, as Hiro face turned a shade of crimson darker than his own irises. With him on top of her along with the noises they were making, the spectacle seemed promiscuous.

"R-Rave…just give me one of your binding cards," Hiro sputtered. Grinning, the blonde handed the tool. With a flick of the wrist, the card activated, spearing red light across Sam's whole body. A second later, tight chains encased her hands and feet.

"There…" Hiro let out a deep breath.

"Here you might need this," Rave snorted, enclosing something in Hiro's palm. He took a look and gagged at the sight of anal beads and a condom.

"Rave, you prev!" the demon shrieked, chasing the girl out the room after he tossed the tools to the floor, " I'm gonna maul you!"

" But Hiro!" Rave yelped, " Rie said that you needed to behave until we captured Kai and sent them to Master Ryu. Then you could play NAUGHTY MOON BOY,"

" Don't call me that, you little whelp!"

Sam's eyes widened at the mention of the teenager sadist; Kai had told her about him, about what he had done. They really were fucked.

Now the young starlet lay, singing Ordinary Boy, thinking about all the men in he life. The last one that came to mind was…

" I knew I recognized that beautiful voice"

Dark brown eyes brightened faster than a Hanukah candle.

"Suo-chan, you're here!"

"Course I am," the mace wielder stepped inside, but his brain noticed too many things at once. First off, there was a condom, anal beads, and unmarked DVDs on the floor along with the fact that Sam was chained to the bed. Another kicker was that the she was no longer in that frilly dress. Knit shorts and a tank top now covered her slender silhouette. Tatsuo eyes darkened in seething rage.

"Ducky, did someone violate you?" his hands clenched around the handler of his mace, ready to clobber the last person who was in this room.

"Oh heavens, no" Sam flushed, " I would never let that happen. Plus ya know I would have put up a fight,"

"True," the songwriter instantly relaxed, " Now let's get ya free,"

Sam's brows burrowed together.

"Good luck, these damn chains are charmed"

" Not a problem, Ducky" Fate chimed, zooming into the chains, " I'm just so glad your safe,"

"Me too" Suo agreed he shuffled to the girl's side. She him an grateful smile, but whimpers and groans of pain quickly overshadowed the gesture. The battle of spiritual power versus magic charms waged in the metal, tightening its grasp and leaving abrasions on her.

"…Jesus Christ… it hurts"

Tatsuo frowned; he hated seeing his crush in pain so he tried to distract her. They began practicing songs, but the melody easily shifted to shrieks.

"Work faster, Fa" he growled, stroking Sam's hair. Suddenly she let out loud gasp followed by her spirit going

" I broke the first seal". There were nine seals so Tatsuo had to listened through every agonizing yelp, each one worse than the last. On the final lock, he couldn't take it anymore. The songwriter quickly muffled Sam's scream…. using his mouth. Both shamans were taken back by the sudden intimacy., Tatsuo had never kissed a girl , and Sam had never been kissed. Though when Suo pulled back, he realized he had just released all those bottled up affectionate for his crush. He felt great, better yet he felt relieved.

"What were you saying, Ducky?"

" I don't remember." The brunette sighed as the chains dissolved. She threw her arms around Tatsuo in a much-needed embrace. Her sobs buried them deep against his neck/

"Kai's fighting that demon- bitch, Rie, isn't he?"

The mace- wielder nodded  
" He wants me to get you to safety,"

" I don't want my brother to die!" the girl wept.

" He won't die," Tatsuo verified, " And we're not leaving without him, Yohan, and Jed"

Short yet deep slashes coated Kai's frame. They were bleeding so profusely that the shaman fell to one knee.

" C'mon pretty good, fight back" Rie heckled, " Quit acting like a pussy"

" You would know," Kai counted, flipping the bird.

"Little Fucker," the demon growled, wounding her arms, " Death Light…"

A moment later, two whips manifested in both of her hands. These whips were longer than the teen's signature and seemed to move of there on free will. The sai-wielder had barely blinked when the weapons were on him, filleting the Russia-born like a flounder. Rie grinned as he howled in pain.

" Too easy,"

As soon as the comment flew from the lunar being's lips, a wave of fire slammed into her abdomen. This caused the demon to drop Kai and skidded halfway across the rooftop.

"What the hell?" third degree burns began forming on Rie's stomach. Kai spit blood from his mouth, smirking.

"What took you so damn long, Panda?"

"Like you even wanted me here, Speedo" Yohan huffed, dropping from the water tower she had been hiding on, " And for your information, traffic was a bitch,"

"Just like you," Kai snorted as the brunette helped him to his feet, " Serves you right for having me suffer through all that pain,"

"Pleas…" the gunslinger drawled, " You love playing the victim. How else would you get—"

The rest of the girl's sentence was muffled behind a blood-smeared hand. Emerald green eyes narrowed at the demon as crouched down, retrieving her fans.

The teen words instantly began to heal as the all the loose blood was drawn. Soon a huge crimson wave had formed

"Die bitch…." He seethed, sending the surge at his sister's captor. Rie was use to blood; it didn't scare her…usually. Though this blood that flooded her from a thousands direction was different. It was thick, bitter, foul, and pulsing like a thousand heartbeats. The dark-haired girl began to struggle, trying to fight against it but stopped short when the scarlet dispersed. The relief that twisted into a smile quickly turned into a gap as the blood morphed into tiny sai's. The weapons began stabbing her continuously, then dragging her own life source; an eerie brown blood, after doing so the process started over.

"She'll be dead soon," Kai gave a satisfied smile as Yohan bandaged his wounds.

"Then we should leave now instead of waiting for a corpse". The short-tempered boy nodded, and the two got ready to leave. A savage growl ripped through the air, taking them by surprise.

" Essence of Raptor" Hiro blared as his elongated, glowing claws shattered each blood-made weapon. Shards of ruby began raining down while the couch potato set Rie under the moonlight to rest. His eyes were hollowed out with fury, ready to kill. He flicked his wrist and a curved sword appeared in his hand. The dark-haired boy charged.

"DON'T!" the plea rang high in everyone's ears. Hiro stopped in mid rush as Sam landed in front of him. Her eyes were soaked with tears.

" Please Kuro-chan, you told me you didn't want to do this, then don't"

" I have to…" the demon growled, " I have to protect my sister; she's my only family,"

"But—"

"Shut-up!" Hiro jammed the sword into her calf. Sam screamed quaked California and accidentally activated her strongest attack, Apocalypse. When the darkness cleared, three things were certain; the demons were gone, all of the shamans were alive and the only thing that Jed had left of his daughter was the red gem once embedded her forehead.

Eight Days later,

" Ok, let me get this straight," Madison started, " You and Jed went to visit Sam ,but she was kidnapped by demon who mysteriously disappeared along with Hobo's supposed sorcerer's daughter after your sister attack them,"

"That's right," Kai grinned proudly

"Then ya'll spent a week chilling out in Disney World,"

"Yup, it was great!"

"And you had the balls not to bring me an Alice in Wonderland t-shirt signed by Johnny Depp!" the sword wielder snapped, " What's the hell, Kai? You're such a bastard. I can't believe you did—"

The curly haired girl was caught off guard when his slender fingers grabbed her chin before his lips made contact with her mouth. The kiss only lasted a minute, but both shamans could feel the heat.

"I'll remember next time" Kai swooned, pulling back.

"Kai…"Madison blushed before clocking her fist into his jaw and knocking the boy to the floor, " That's for spilling my coffee, you douche!"

"Not the first thing you wanna see when you first wake up…" Rini slurred from the doorway of her bedroom.

* * *

**Wasn't that 25 pages of awesomeness? Oh I know yall are wondering Kai said this: " I can't believe I let this happen. The demon bitch who took Sam is gonna be praying for Lucifer to save her from my non existent mercy!" . The reaso i called this chapter Pardiase Hell is because its a contradiction. I love contradictions. Now please read and review. And if you're itching for more reading please check out my other fics.**

**Later all **


	11. Sorry

**I am seriously sorry for not posting anything new for this story in A VERY LONG TIME. It's because my PC was shocked by lighting and won't turn on. ALL OF MY STORIES/NOTES were on there. Therefore it's very hard to continue but I will once I get my computer. In the meantime I will rewrite early chapters in this story. My other stories except Shaman Kingdom will be updated so because I have some of the notes online. I am trying to get my PC fixed and convert everything to my laptop. Sorry for the inconvenience hope you guys understand. I will be posting new stories soon.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Shaman King **


End file.
